<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life With Savitar by liquidheartbeats2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300196">Life With Savitar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2'>liquidheartbeats2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Team Flash saves Savitar from the paradox, he re-joins the team and finds himself romantically and physically intertwined with his former love, Iris West and at odds with her husband, Barry. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Savitar/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE 1: Welcome To The Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a few things: </p><p>1. To the people who kept asking me about this story, it's no short of a miracle I actually was able to retrieve the drafts. Before I deleted this story, I sent it to a few people who wanted it, via Google Docs, and one of them saw my other post and sent it back to me. :)<br/>2. For those new to the story, this story is very much a Westallen story, but it's heavy on the Iris/Savitar. If that pairing makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you don't read it.<br/>3. There are mixed opinions about Savitar. But the Savitar in my story is remoresful about his past and wants to do good. I see him as a damaged Barry. And so does Iris. In this story.<br/>4. This first "chapter" is actually a filler I wrote to fill in the blanks after I started the series, but chronologically, it goes first. After this chapter, the action between all three picks up considerably.<br/>5. If you want to know every-time this story updated, subscribe to it and you'll get EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS every time I post a new chapter. I'm uploading a few per day until I get to the new chapters. :)<br/>6 This story is written in order, but it was originally written in drabble format. So most of the chapters aren't very long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One moment Iris was reveling in the serenity of a quiet loft, working on one of her articles, next, her kitchen glowed with the chromatic blue glow of Savitar’s lightning. </p><p>She froze, halted with uncertainty.</p><p>No one had seen him in weeks -- not since the day that the team, by some measure of a miracle, ensured that he wouldn’t be erased from existence, even though he hadn’t gone through with his plan to kill Iris. </p><p>Everyone had known the gargantuan risk they were taking by not allowing the paradox to reach Savitar. The also knew that his presence could cause unforeseen consequences, but they'd all agreed that his life was worth saving. And before they could even talk about what would possibly come next, Savitar disappeared. </p><p>Barry had scoured the city. Cisco had used his vibing powers and satellites, but it was like he vanished off the face of the planet. </p><p>“Savitar?” Iris asked, voice timid, not sure if the spark of humanity she’d seen in him had vanished or not. He was so hard to read. Much harder than Barry. “Where you been?”</p><p>“Off the grid. In a pocket dimension,” he replied, walking towards her.</p><p>“Pocket dimension? What’s that?” </p><p>“Oh, that’s before your time." He smirked, happy to know that his time in the speed force hadn’t been for naught. </p><p>Sparing Iris's life had changed everyone’s future, including his own, and it would be impossible to know what would or would not end up unfolding, but that didn’t erase the previous lives he’d lived or his deeper understanding of time and space. </p><p>Having a place that Barry and Cisco couldn’t access, that they didn’t yet know even existed, was convenient for more reasons than one. </p><p>“Okay, well why did you leave then?” Iris inquired instead. “What, you use us to save your life then just abandon your home town?” </p><p>Savitar tilted his head, pondering over her words. </p><p>He neared closer and Iris tensed, glancing over at her phone, which housed her panic button, sitting on the counter. </p><p>There was no way she could get to it before Savitar got to her. If he wanted to kill her, he’d popped up at the perfect time. </p><p>It was Wednesday, which meant that Barry would be out for hours with Cisco, doing inventory for the lab. She had long figured out that Cisco didn’t actually need Barry there; he just enjoyed his company. Since she and Barry had married, it was the one night a week the best friends got to hang out, so she never complained. </p><p>Before she could contemplate her next move, Savitar flashed her phone into her lap. Iris glanced up at him, curiously. He flashed her a self-assured smile. “I’m still faster, FYI, but hopefully, that’ll give you some peace.”</p><p>Heat rose to Iris’ cheeks, embarrassed that she’d assumed the worse. “Oh..."</p><p>“Save it, I deserved that," Savitar grumbled. “But Central City hasn’t been my home for a millennia. Why would I stay?”</p><p>“Well, Barry, for starters.”</p><p>Savitar scoffed. “Why would Barry want me here? Better yet, why would I care?”</p><p>“Well, you spent months trying to ruin his life. But Barry, like the hero that he is, forgave you, and spent hours with Cisco coming up with a plan to save your life.”</p><p>Savitar humped his shoulders. “Okay?”</p><p>Iris flexed her eyes. “Gratitude is beneath gods, eh?” She inputted more words into her keyboard. “Another question. Why are you here now?”</p><p>“I had some unfinished business to take care of.”</p><p>“In Central City?”</p><p>He nodded, folding his arms. “Obviously.”</p><p>“Doing?”</p><p>“That’s my business.”</p><p>“Okay, so..."</p><p>“Damn, is this 20 questions?” </p><p>Iris laughed. </p><p>“Do I amuse you,”</p><p>“Yes." She laughed again. "You have the nerve to short with me when you’re the one who vanished after the team helped you. Not to mention the part where you tried to  fucking kill me, and you have the audacity to reject my kindness! ”</p><p>Savitar lurched his body forward, smacking his fists on the table in front of her. "I don't DESERVE your kindness!" He yelled, as electric blue lightning crackled through his eyes. </p><p>Iris jumped, feeling fear for the first time that evening. </p><p>"I put you through mental anguish for months," he continued, eyes locked in on her face. He inched his body closer, pressing his palms into the table. "I've done things that would make Barry's enemies shiver in fear. If I didn’t abhor that man you married so much, I’d call him myself and tell him how stupid his wife is for not even TRYING to run when I showed up. Or just now. Or at all. That dumb part of you that sees the good in everybody is going to get you killed one day.”</p><p>Iris's fear melted away and she scrunched her face up in offense. “Well, It hasn’t yet. And I can sense a cry for help when I see one. Unresolved abandonment issues, mommy issues, daddy issues -- that’s what turned you into the person you were. But you’ve proven that there’s a human underneath that malevolent god nonsense. I’m not going to let you go back."</p><p>Savitar hit the table again. “I’m NOT going to be your charity case!” </p><p>Iris sighed. “Then be my friend. You’re so torn up about trying to kill me? Then make things right. Be there for me. “</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “What, you wanna go to brunch, and get our nails done, and go skipping in the damn park?”</p><p>“I don’t know if you noticed, with all of the shit that pops off here, but I don’t much time for brunch or park strolls these days, but I always keep my nails done. You’d be more than welcome to come along. Your cuticles are probably disgusting, let’s be real.” She reached across the table, attempting to grab his hand, but he pulled it away. For the briefest moment, Iris saw a smile crack over his face. It was gone before she could even mention it, but she’d seen it clear as day.</p><p>He shook off whatever feelings of warmth her offer tried to birth inside of him. He’d already been burned by these people before. The fact that Iris hadn’t abandoned him like the rest of the team didn’t mean that she wouldn’t one day in the future. “I'm not the man I used to be. No amount of remorse will change that.”</p><p>“How about you stop sulking, and do something about it then? Join Team Flash, become the hero you once were. Prove that you deserve to be here by getting off your ass and actually doing something about it.”</p><p>“I’m not a hero, Iris.”</p><p>“Yeah, well sorry to break it to you, you’re not a god either. You’re just a sad, lonely man who's been broken for so long, he doesn’t even realize when someone is trying to help him.”</p><p>Savitar straightened his posture. “You know, I didn’t come here for a pep talk. Your husband gets off on those self-help quotes, not me.”</p><p>Before Iris could respond, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>DAY 1</strong> <strong><br/>
</strong></p><p>“Savitar, give me the money. </p><p>The two speedsters stood feet apart in the cortex. </p><p>Barry in his Flash suit, Savitar wearing a modified suit that Cisco had whipped up overnight. It was a deeper maroon color than Barry’s and didn’t have a lightning bolt at the center. Cisco designed it that way so that no one would notice that there was another different speedster in the city. At least, in passing. They would, however, notice if a certain new recruit to Team Flash had become a petty thief, which is exactly the reason for the tension in the room. </p><p>Savitar had let Iris’ offer to join team Flash marinate for a few days before he decided to accept it. It wasn’t to be a hero though like she thought. It was more of an excuse for him to be near her. </p><p>Ever since that day in S.T.A.R labs when she embraced him, his heart had been inundated with a whirlwind of emotions. Feeling...anything besides anger or pain or heartache was something that had become so foreign to him, he didn’t know what the hell he was feeling. But it was in that moment that he knew that he could never, ever go through with his plan to kill her. Besides, she was even more beautiful than he’d ever remembered she was when she was his...everything. </p><p>And he was only human. </p><p>“I’m not joking, Savitar. I know you stole that lady’s money,” Barry said again.</p><p>He scoffed. “The old lady with a string of diamonds around her neck? She didn’t need it."</p><p>“It’s not up to us to decide what people do or do not need. Now GIVE ME THE MONEY!”</p><p>“Enough! You two. This pigheadedness isn’t helping the matter!" Iris exclaimed, taking a step towards Savitar. </p><p>Barry turned, extending an arm to block her path. “No. Okay. I don’t think it’s safe. He’s supposed to be becoming a hero, but he’s out here stealing money. What else is he capable of?”</p><p>“I’m capable of kicking your ass, for starters. But if I wanted to do that, I would have already,” Savitar retorted, smiling devilishly.</p><p>“You don’t have to want to, I’ll give you a reason to." </p><p>Barry took a step forward, but Iris pulled at him, attempting to head off this inevitable collision. “Babe, just let me try to talk to him okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, Barry. Just let her talk to me, okay,” Savitar repeated, mocking Iris’ tone. That woman -- she was insane to have developed a soft spot for him, but she had. One that he had to admit he enjoyed poking and prodding to make it a little deeper, and softer.</p><p>Barry sighed. “Fine, Iris. But if he even looks at you wrong, he’s going in the pipeline. And you’re not coming back out,” he added, shifting his attention to Savitar directly.</p><p>“Say nothing Savitar,” Iris quipped in his direction, knowing that his comeback would only make things worse. </p><p>Oddly, he obliged her request. </p><p>“Come here,” she said sternly, testing her luck. She was still familiarizing herself with the man beneath the god persona, and what she was learning is that his triggers were constantly changing. </p><p>Barry watched Savitar intently as he approached Iris. His pace was steady, his expression leveled, but Barry still stood on high alert. Face to face with Iris, he stopped. “Yes?”</p><p>“Savitar, it's important that you let Barry re-train you.”</p><p>“Okay? I stopped the mugger.”</p><p>“But you didn’t return the lady’s money, so what was the point?”</p><p>“I need money to survive.”</p><p>Barry scoffed. “Umm, we tried to put you on our Salary, but you refused!" </p><p>“Because I don’t want to work for you!” He said, yelling over Iris’ head, in Barry’s direction. “You think I’m going to be calling you ‘Mr. Bossman Hero, Sir?’” </p><p>“Enough!” Iris yelled. </p><p>“You’re not going to have to call me anything if you don’t get your act together; come on Iris,” Barry said, pulling Iris away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PROLOGUE 2: You Can't Be Serious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry sped into the loft and flopped onto the couch, sighing. He didn’t greet Iris or even remove his super suit. Exhausted, he just let his weight fall into the comfort of their sofa, and rested his heavy eyes for the first time that day. The past four weeks had been absolute hell for him. Trying to integrate Savitar into the team was like trying to train a feral dog into being a house pet. He was always late, rude to the victims -- even after he saved them -- and unnecessarily rough with the criminals. </p><p>“Team Flash is not made up of not vigilantes!” Barry had barked an innumerable amount of times over the past month. The fact Savitar was still a little faster than him even without his metal suit, had made it almost impossible to keep him in check.</p><p>Iris walked over to her husband and took a seat onto his lap. “Long day, Baby?”</p><p>"The longest.” </p><p>“Savitar?” Iris asked, knowingly. </p><p>“Savitar.”</p><p>“Oh, babe. Things will get better, I know it.”</p><p>“They better. I’ve had it up to here with his shenanigans,” He said, lifting his head to meet his wife's face. </p><p>“He is saving people, though isn’t he? He’s becoming a hero again?”</p><p>“A hero by force. </p><p>“That’s better than a crazed murderer, though isn’t it?”</p><p>“Well, when you put it that way...” Barry said laughing for the first time in God knows how long. </p><p>Iris smiled. Barry always looked so sexy to her in his cowl, especially after the end of a hard day.</p><p>She didn’t enjoy him being stressed out, but she couldn’t lie, pressure brought a bit of an edge out of him that she loved</p><p>.Besides, getting him to perk up was always deliciously fun. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.</p><p>When she tried to pull away, he held her to him, continuing to steal kiss after kiss, until she realized his cowl was inhibiting them. “Okay, Barr, this has to go,” she said, freeing his face from his face mask.” There, that’s so much better.” She turned so that her legs were straddling either side of him, and brought her mouth back to his, kissing him passionately, trailing kisses down from his mouth to his neck. </p><p>She lifted her head again, only to begin untying the knot in her halter dress. Once free of the knot that was holding it up, she let her straps fall away.</p><p>Barry raised an eyebrow. “Sex before I shower, Mrs. Allen? I thought you hated having the city’s germs all over you.”</p><p>“Well, my hero had a bad day. And as his wife, it’s my job make him feel better, if that’s alright with you, of course.”</p><p>He licked his lips and rolled her nipples between his fingers.</p><p> “I’ll take that as a yes," she said, leaning over his lap to find the remote. "I also think you’re due for a bit of a treat. We don't do this often, but I think a little ‘extra’ stimulation will help to take your mind off of things.”</p><p>Iris turned, pointing the remote towards their flat screen TV, pressing the menu button. She scrolled down past their list of unwatched recordings -- things they never actually found time to catch up on -- and stopped when she made it to the adult section. </p><p>She looked back at Barry, whose tired eyes were almost gleaming now. Adult movies weren't a constant fixture of sex life, but sometimes they definitely used them to spice things up a little. Through the natural exploration of their sexual desires, they’d learned some surprising aspects about their preferences. One of the things is that they both enjoyed indulging from time to time, favoring scenes where the couples indulged in a third party. Specifically one woman, and two men. </p><p>Iris had been the first one to admit that she saw the appeal of a woman getting spoiled by two lovers. And Barry, well, he at first thought Iris was trying to trick him because it had taken him a tad bit longer to admit to her that that visual turned him on as well. Once he stopped dancing around what he felt was an “acceptable” fantasy, they were both happier, occasionally engaging in adult movies that showcased those images. </p><p>“Really? Tonight” Barry asked, not trying to get ahead of himself. “You wanna watch?”</p><p>Iris nodded, hitting play on the remote, before turning back to him, catching her tongue between her teeth.</p><p>She slid out of his lap, so that she was next to him on the couch, and facing the television. She leaned her weight against him, as the scene on the television started to unfold. </p><p>Immediately, Barry settled into the couch, and rested his hands between her legs, just as the scene before them started to unfold...</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>Iris eased off of Barry, happy, glowing. Excited. "That was amazing!” </p><p>He might have been an exhausted mess when he got in, but he’d gotten a second wind, after Iris -- and the trio on their screen -- got him all worked up. This was easily some of the best sex they’d had in weeks. Perhaps months. </p><p> Barry huffed, catching his breath on the couch next to her. “You were amazing.”</p><p>“Well, you weren’t so bad yourself there, baby,” she said, reaching down to gripping his cock, still coated in her juices, and his release. “I could go for another round, to be honest.”</p><p>Barry laughed. “What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said, “That scenario just got me a little revved up I guess."</p><p>Barry's eyes widened. This seemed like more than their usual post-sex glow. “Are you-are you saying that’s something you’d like to explore?” He asked, dumbstruck. “Like actually having a third partner in bed?”</p><p>“In real life? No. You’re the only face I wanna sit on.”</p><p>“How romantic,” he said with a chuckle, pulling her into him. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Iris laughed, settling into Barry’s arms. “It’s sexy to think about doing something so naughty, but I’d never want to actually bring another man -- or woman, don’t you get any ideas, Bartholomew -- into our bedroom. It would cause too many complications.”</p><p>“Agreed."</p><p>“But as part of a fantasy, hell yeah. I’ve thought about it. What it would be like to....you know...handle two guys.”</p><p>Barry’s body reacted involuntarily to that image flooding his brain. </p><p>“Ooh somebody likes,” Iris purred.</p><p>“Well, I’m only human," he said, trailing a tender hand down the length of her body. “And I must admit, seeing you in the position that woman on screen was, would be too sexy. But I agree, our bedroom should be a sacred place. No outsiders.”</p><p>He sighed gently, knowing that they were both way too possessive over each other to ever make this work.</p><p>“Right. It’s almost like, the solution would be to have another you in bed somehow.”</p><p>“Another me?”</p><p>“Yeah. Like, if there were two Barry’s,” she added laughing. “I’d be in sex heaven.”</p><p>Barry pondered on that line of thought for a moment. “You know what, that would be great. Maybe I could create a time remnant who would wanna indulge in a little threesome action."</p><p>Iris laughed. "Let me stop you right there. Do you not remember what happened last time you created a remnant?”</p><p>His face fell immediately. “Savitar,” he mumbled. But his displeasure built into a laugh he couldn't contain. Even Saying his name aloud sounded absolutely ridiculous. “Maybe the lust is clouding my brain.” He laughed again, waiting for Iris to respond, but she’d gotten oddly quiet. </p><p>“What’s wrong? What’s that look for? “</p><p>Suddenly, Iris's head was spinning from the possibilities. It sounded absolutely insane, but for the first time, it seemed that this might actually be possible. “Wait...what about Savitar?” </p><p>When he didn't respond, she said it again. “I'm serious.</p><p>“You’ve GOT to be kidding me," he said shooting her a harsh glance. </p><p>“Why? He looks identical to you. In a lot of ways, he is you. So it’s not like I’d be cheating, and yeah, I know about the whole ‘trying to kill me’ thing, but he’s proven that he’s remorseful."</p><p>“This is insane!” Barry yelled. “Even if I was up for this, which I’m not saying I am, Savitar and I can barely get along, yet you think somehow a threesome with all of us is going to work?”</p><p>Iris tilted her head, smiling at him flirtatiously. “Yeah, but, he likes me. And, it’s not like you and Savitar would be interacting sexually.”</p><p>“Oh God no,” Barry said, waving away the image. “And him liking you doesn’t work in your favor. I’ve caught him staring at you too many times to count, Iris. But I didn’t say anything, because I imagine watching you with me must be hard for him, considering--."</p><p>“That I used to be his. When he was you.”</p><p>Barry just nodded, unable to say the words. </p><p>“But I’m yours now,” Iris said, as she climbed back onto Barry’s lap. “Only yours. Always and forever.”</p><p>“You better be,” he said, finding her waist.</p><p>“I am. But letting Savitar play won’t change that,” she said, trailing her hands down his chest. “Nothing will change that.”</p><p>Barry let out a low moan.</p><p>His body was betraying him, overriding his logic because images of Iris pinned down between him and Savitar, taking turns riding and sucking them, her hair wild, and stuck to her forehead, started flooding his mind, and he had to admit it seemed like it would be titillating. </p><p>And Like Iris said, trying to convince himself this wasn’t a trainwreck waiting to happen, Savitar was him -- albeit the worst parts. If they were ever going to live out this fantasy, Savitar literally was the best option. “Fuck, are we really going to do this?”</p><p>Iris bit her lip in suspense. "So, that’s a yes?” </p><p>“That’s a maybe,” he said sternly. “After we lay out some ground rules.”</p><p>“Oh, of course, baby. Anything you want,” Iris said, not being able to contain her grin.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> The Next Day </strong>
</p><p>Savitar sighed, flopping down at Barry and Iris’ kitchen table. It wasn’t enough that he’d been on his best behavior -- by his standards -- Barry still insisted on these mandatory weekly check-ins. </p><p>He wanted so badly to tell Barry where he could stuff his “mandatory meetings” but he knew that would only upset Iris. He genuinely wanted to right his wrongs, but being a hero wasn’t for him. She was the only reason he was sticking around, playing somewhat by the rules.</p><p>Over the past few weeks, they’d developed a rapport with each other that escaped definition. They weren’t the friends Iris had wanted them to be, nor the more-than-friends Savitar wanted, but would never admit out loud, but they had...something. Mutual respect. Perhaps even trust. When Barry was going off on him for not being the model boyscout, Iris would often intervene on his behalf, and try to get him to back off. </p><p>It was weird, the care she took in protecting him in a sense, being the odd man out. It reminded him of his previous life, as he called it, as Barry Allen, back when he was just a boy, fixated on the man in the lightning who’d killed his parents. </p><p>Joe West was almost merciless in his pursuit to get Barry to let go of what he was convinced was a fantasy, but Iris, she always stood in the path of Joe’s verbal lashing, even if it meant that she ended up in trouble too. That touched Savitar in ways he didn’t think was possible anymore. And it wasn’t lost on him. But even with the ability to be around Iris more often, these meetings were enough to make him wanna off himself. Just stick a vibrating hand through his own damn chest. </p><p>“You’re late. Which is ironic considering you’re a Speedster,” Barry said, condescendingly.</p><p>“Yeah, so,” Savitar said, humping his shoulders. “I’m here though. Please let’s get this moving, I have shit to do.”</p><p>“Actually, Savitar, this meeting is a little different than the others,” Iris said, emerging from the kitchen. She sat an extra coffee mug in front of him. “ We have a proposition for you.”</p><p>Savitar perked up slightly at the sight of Iris.</p><p>She didn’t usually attend his weekly check-in because she had become tired of being the mediator between them. Though they still bickered, about every little damn thing, but Iris was convinced enough by the past few weeks that the desire to kill each other had subsided. </p><p>At least she’d hoped. </p><p>If she was there today, Barry must have put her up to it. Probably trying to use his goodwill towards her to trick him into devoting more of his time to the City. Not even her beautiful smile could talk him into that though. “I’m not taking any extra shifts. I can’t spend my entire day--</p><p>“No, not extra shifts,” Iris said, cutting him off. She sighed, biting her lip, pushing forward over the awkwardness: “There’s really no easy way to say this,” she added, cutting her eye over at Barry, who was seated next to her. “We-</p><p>“You,” Barry corrected her.</p><p>“I,” Iris said, “Want you to join us in our bedroom.”</p><p>“For?” </p><p>"A Threesome.”</p><p>Savitar’s eyes grew wide, in disbelief, a frown forming over his face. “What kind of sick joke? And you, Iris, joining in on it? What-what? You think this is funny? ‘Oh, let’s play a joke on Savitar?!’ Well, guess what!!!” </p><p>“HOLD ON,” Iris said, trying to intervene. “I’ve known you long enough to know that jokes aren’t your thing, first of all. Second, I wouldn’t joke about something like this. Something so sensitive. "</p><p>Savitar froze, trying to process the combination of words coming out of Iris’ mouth, but they just weren’t computing. She had to be lying. He jumped up from the table, in anger. “Seriously, what the hell do you want from me? I’ve apologized! I’m trying to do this suck ass hero thing. Now you’re here to taunt me? Seriously?”</p><p>“This.is.not.a.joke” Iris said, reassuringly, looking into Savitar's eyes. “Have I ever lied to you? AS Barry OR as Savitar?</p><p>“Well...” Barry and Savitar said simultaneously,” eliciting a shared laugh from all three of them, something Iris didn’t think was possible.</p><p>“Both of you shut up,” Iris shot back, looking between the two men. “Barry and I have been pondering over the idea of a threesome for a while now,” she added, turning her attention back to Savitar.</p><p>“And...I’m your choice?” Savitar burst into to laughter. "The fact that You’d share this beautiful woman with anyone makes you stupider than I thought, Allen," Savitar snarled. “But to share her with me? All of this heroing has fried your brain.”</p><p>Of course, this led to more bickering between them, but Iris had zoned out momentarily. She wouldn’t let it show outwardly, but knowing that, after all that happened, Savitar thought she was beautiful was oddly satisfying. She knew that she shouldn’t care what he thought about her, but it didn’t change the fact that she did. </p><p>Or the fact that, she couldn’t even call him a friend, but he knew aspects about her body, only a lover would because of his time as Barry. It didn’t change the fact that this man, who’d tried to take her life, had found his spot in her heart, not in a romantic sense, but in one nonetheless. It also didn’t change the fact that he’d done it without even trying, and that Iris didn’t know how to process that.</p><p>“OKAY!” She finally yelled over their bickering. “I know you two you don’t like each other. But we’re all, whether or not we want to be, in a unique situation, given who Savitar is, and who he was," she said emphasizing the latter, not wanting to spell things out, but needing to move past the very awkward reality that technically, her and Savitar had already had sex. “I think that a one-time threesome between us would work, but only if everyone wanted it to work.”</p><p>Savitar scoffed. “One-time." On cue, he rose from the table and shot Iris a final glance before speeding away from the loft. </p><p>Iris sighed somberly. “So much for our threesome.”</p><p>Or so she thought...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first swipe of his tongue was for his own benefit. It was drawn out and deliberate, careful to collect every single drop of her delectable juices. It had been Barry’s touch that had broken Iris's floodgates, and ignited feral screams from the pit of her stomach, and it would be him who would reap the reward of his hard work.</p><p>He’d already wrung three orgasms from her body, just from massaging her pussy, like his life depended on bringing her body pleasure.</p><p>Now he was devouring her, like hadn't eaten in ages and she was the sweetest dessert he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting. </p><p>Iris latched onto his mess of hair, and tried to brace herself for the wave of contractions building at her center. She tried, so, so hard to keep from coming undone for a fourth time, but it was no use.</p><p>His mouth latched down onto her clit like a suction cup, and Iris started to convulse, from the waves of pleasure emanating from her core. Her first reflex was to close her legs, to deny him from torturing her further, but it was no use. He was way too strong, and way too powerful. She was his feast, and no one would get in the way of it.  </p><p>In the corner of the room sat a sulking figure, his hand gripped firmly around his pulsing cock, a mess of cum in his lap from his three previous orgasms---timed to the second with Iris’, something to make him feel connected to her.</p><p>He knew her body well, remembered the amount of pressure needed to get her slick and hot, and knew that she could never, ever withstand a vibrating speedster mouth against her clit. </p><p>Seeing her writhe in pleasure for a fourth time that night, brought another one of his own to the surface, causing him to whimper as he exploded into his hand. </p><p>His eyes traveled from Iris to the man responsible for her pleasure--a mixture of hatred and envy washed over him.</p><p>It had been so long since he’d been able to taste her, since his fingers had been able to drown in her reservoir. And since her screams nearly lulled him to sleep, and yet there lay Barry Allen--face parked between her legs, drenched in her fluids, inhaling her unique scent. </p><p>Hatred and jealousy, they were so closely linked, he didn’t know which one he felt more for the man on Iris’s bed.  </p><p>He watched as Barry crawled up her body and planted a kiss on forehead, no regard for the sweat that had pooled there. Iris reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth to his, savoring the taste of herself on his tongue.</p><p>“Mmm, I love you so much,” she said as they parted. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>He looked away for the first time that night, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. Lust was one thing, but Love was something that was lost on him--wasn’t it? Surely something that Iris could never feel for him--not this version of him.</p><p>Fuck, why had he even agreed to this? He quickly cleaned himself up with the towel next to his chair, and stood up to leave. Surely, she wouldn’t miss him, for he’d obviously overstayed his welcome.</p><p>Just as he reached the door, she called out to him, sweetly.  "Savitar? Come here, babe.”</p><p>Her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.</p><p>He stood there, clutching his fists, fighting the urge to flea, tearing out of the room like a bat out of hell. This was not the first time he’d heard Iris calling to him. The life he’d led as a god came with many lonely nights, and his brain usually worked overtime to fill the void. Many times, his solace manifested itself as the longing voice of the lover he’d known not for centuries.  Too many times had he been burned to find out she was just a figment of his imagination. He would not be pulled in--not again, not ever.</p><p>“Savitar?” She called out again. He shook his head to himself. This...was real. He could feel the vibrations of her voice in the air, and he knew that she lay on the bed, just feet behind him, ready and wanting. But did she actually want him? </p><p>“I need you baby,” she moaned.</p><p>Like a siren, she lured him towards her.</p><p>He sighed deeply and turned--slowly, shifting his body in the direction of her voice, before his feet caught up.  There she lay a sight of perfection--propped up on her elbows, legs spread wide, lust so, so apparent in her eyes. </p><p>“It’s your turn," she said. </p><p>But her words didn't move him so she sighed, then sat up and looked over to Barry, who was watching this unfold closely.</p><p>They didn’t speak, but Savitar knew there was some inaudible communication going on between them. Barry nodded at her, eventually, and she reached back and swept a hand over his face, smiling. </p><p>She then turned back to Savitar, who had been watching them.</p><p>She could see the envy, the hatred rising up in him.</p><p>He, too, used to be able to communicate with her like that. Spending millenia, after millenia being a self-proclaimed speed god had muddied things between them, but it didn’t have to stay that way.  “We can be like that again,” Iris said, scooting to the edge of the bed, attempting to soothe him further.</p><p>She would not allow this room to become a war zone. Savitar was there for one reason only: she wanted him there.</p><p>So she could experience the present, and Future flash at all once. </p><p>She wanted them to bring her to the edge of her sanity -- together. But she knew that Barry wouldn’t hesitate to take Savitar down if he even blinked out of turn. He’d Granted him permission to play, but make no mistake about it -- Iris was his. </p><p>She knew it, he knew it, and if Savitar was smart, he would know it too. </p><p>But for tonight, he was willing to let her explore what she knew was a dangerous fantasy -- even if that meant sharing her. “We can be together again, Savi,” Iris nearly purred this time. “</p><p>Savitar shuffled in place where he stood, uncomfortable with how Iris was still able to read him after all this time. Ages ago -- when he and Barry were indistinguishable-- he loved knowing that someone was as in tune with his feelings --- his needs, as Iris was.  </p><p>Now, he just felt vulnerable, way more exposed than he felt comfortable with -- especially with Barry in the room. But there was something tantalizing about the way she called to him, made only more so by the fact that his rival was witnessing that, too. And for the first time that night, he felt confident enough to approach Iris. Yes, even gods needed an ego boost from time to time. </p><p>Finally standing in front of her, she grinned. She used her hands to pull him closer, looping her fingers in his belt loops, before trailing her fingers down his center. “Thank you for staying, I would have missed you so much.” Her touch, her voice, which rang out in a seductive drawl, electrified every cell in his body. It was enough to elicit the start of his fifth erection of the night.  </p><p>“Would you have missed me?”</p><p>“I’ve missed you for lifetimes,” he said, finally, in a voice low and gravely -- even for him. <em> “Missing you is what drove me into darkness </em>,” he wanted to say but didn't, because in the time he'd had to reflect, he knew that that pain didn't justify the monster he allowed himself to turn into.</p><p> Didn't make up for trying to take her life. And it definitely didn't make him understand how incredibly insane Iris must have been to even be in the same room with him, much less, eager to trust him with her body.  But he didn't have to ponder on this line of thought, or the fucked up reality much longer, because she put on that voice again ,that drove him crazy.  </p><p>“Do you want me?” She purred again, wasting no time undoing and removing his belt, before turning her attention on his button and zipper. She reached inside of his pants, past his boxers, and wrapped her fingers around his cock. “Ooh already hard for me again?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, grunting, at the friction of her touch. “Yes. God yes". </p><p>He couldn't say that he forgot how it felt for her to hold him in her hands. Those elicit memories of their time together had been etched into his brain, but he never thought that he’d ever again be able to experience her outside of his memories.</p><p>She smiled, trailing her fingernails lightly along its length. </p><p>It was the exact same shape, and length as Barry’s. </p><p>Curved a bit to the left. </p><p>She kissed the tip of his dick, tasting the aftermath of his orgasms“Sweet. Just like I remember.”</p><p>She then stood and motioned for Savitar to take her place on the edge of the bed. “Sit, baby.”</p><p>Savitar obliged her, reluctantly, making brief eye contact with his former self, who was still watching them both like a hawk. He seemed…not angry, but... curious to see where his lover was going with all this. His lover. Pssttt. Barry Allen did not deserve Iris -- there was no way he was man enough for her. </p><p>“Now, lay back,” Iris commanded, snapping her fingers. But Savitar didn’t ake to- kindly to being snapped at, scrunching his face. “Please.”</p><p>Savitar’s head hit the bed, and Iris climbed up his body half way. </p><p>Maybe it was the lust, or the fact that Barry watching his wife with his dick down her throat was the ultimate revenge, but his uneasiness had faded away.  </p><p>Iris crawled up the bed, and pushed Savitar’s pants and down the rest of the way. His dick was already standing at attention, but she knew that she could get it harder.</p><p>Iris lowered her mouth onto Savitar once again, this time taking it all in, straight away. No warning.  His dick hit the back of her throat and he sucked in a harsh breath. She gagged, spit spilling from her lips.  </p><p>Slowly, she let him slip out of her mouth, massaging her saliva into his length. Savitar groaned, pressing his eyes shut. And she took him again, sucking him from tip to balls, over and over. </p><p>Iris eventually came up for air, this time her face catching Barry who now seemed more relaxed. She knew he didn’t want to admit it, but he was enjoying the view. He sat there, still fully clothed, but his protective stance was gone. He no longer sat waiting to run interference if his evil time remnant got too carried away. He was relaxed, watching the show that was being presented to him. Enjoying it even. </p><p>Iris blew a kiss to her husband, satisfied that he was starting to loosen up, then turned her attention back to the speedster underneath her. </p><p>His chest and neck were bright red, and he’d actually started to sweat. She loved knowing that only she could bring out that side of him. She took him into her mouth once more, massaging the length of him her mouth couldn’t reach, with her hands. </p><p>Savitar, unable to take it any longer,  grabbed the back of her neck, clenching his firsts together. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum! “</p><p>Iris raised her head, wiping her mouth clean. “Not yet.”</p><p>She did not come this far just for Savitar to finish before she got to ride him. When she had sex with Barry, she’d let him get off the first round in her her mouth. Speedsters had a nearly non existent refractory period, after all. But she had more than one speedster to service tonight, so she wanted to make sure they both got a chance to wear her out.  </p><p>Iris hopped on top of Savitar, and slid down onto his cock.</p><p>Savitar grabbed at her waist and wasted no time thrusting up into her. The sound ofdick slapping wet pussy quickly filled the room, but it was not as nearly loud as her screams.  </p><p>Savitar’s normally green and ice white eye had been darkened by deep seeded carnal lust. She wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him, but she knew that that was going one step too far. </p><p>Barry, who’d finally joined in on the fun, had his hand planted firmly around his dick -- proof that he was enjoying her performance. But her lips belonged to him, and him alone.  That didn’t mean that she couldn’t still fulfill her need to be closer to Savitar in that moment in other ways. The so-called god of speed would never have admitted it, but he yearned for that closeness, as much as she did. Iris laid her head against his chest,  “Fuck, me Savi, fuck me,” she cried out in lustful spurts. “More. Harder. Harder. HARDER.”</p><p>”You sure you want that?” Asked the other man, who was nearing his end. </p><p>“Fuck yes!”</p><p>Savitar smirked. Iris always did like it rough. When he was still Barry, he remembered vividly her damn near begging him to give her more. Of course, he never obliged her because, while he respected her right to express her most carnal fantasies, the truth of the matter is he knew that, with his speed, he could have easily had hurt her. Self-constraint had to be practiced, religiously.  But he wasn’t the man he used to be. And knowing that Iris almost expected him to push her boundaries-- made the final shreds of hesitation fall away. </p><p>In an instant, Iris was on her back, with Savitar’s dick planted firmly inside of her. Her legs were pushed into her chest, and over he hovered her lover, a spark of electricity in his eyes. “Remember you asked for this.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stolen Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris was standing at the sink in the loft, washing dishes, when a whoosh of air, accompanied by the crackle of blue lightning, fillied her dim-lit kitchen. “Savitar,” she said, voice calm, not even bothering to turn around. “What brings you here?” </p><p>“You, of course.”</p><p>He walked towards her, the tapping of his boots filling the silence.</p><p>When she turned to face him, there was a seductive look in his eye that made her heart flutter with danger. </p><p>Barry was out there, in the line of fire, being the selfless hero that he was; meanwhile, there stood Savitar, who was selfish in every single way, especially when to their romantic exploits. Since Barry and Iris had made him a semi-regular fixture in their —ahem her — sex life, they’d definitely had to jump over a few hurdles.</p><p>Savitar’s bedside manners weren’t anywhere near where needed to be.</p><p>He had a deeply possessive spirit, always hogging Iris’s time, never wanting to give Barry a turn. Things had got so bad, she had had to stop starting with him, because by the time they’d be finished, her legs would be putty, and she’d have no energy left for Barry. In hindsight, she was pretty sure that had been his MO from the jump. </p><p>
  <em>Typical.</em>
</p><p>If that wasn’t bad enough — and it was — he’d also sleep in the middle of the bed with his back turned to Barry to block him from sharing the post-sex cuddles. Which was something that Iris had had to shut down rather quickly, though also delicately. </p><p>Savitar’s emotional stability constantly waned and waxed, and Iris never knew what might set him off. Needless to say, when she had sat him down about threesome etiquette, he’d been less than receptive, though he’d finally agreed to play along. </p><p>“Barry isn’t home right now,” Iris said, attempting to head off his attempt at seducing her. He’d had allowed her to explore her sexual fantasies of having both him and Savitar, but he’d made it clear that solo sessions were a no-go. If he ever found out that Savitar regularly popped in on Iris on her off days, he’d blow a gasket.</p><p>“Screw him.”</p><p>Savitar He flopped down on the kitchen stool, folded his arms, and crossed his right leg over his left, in a very childlike display of disapproval.</p><p>Iris couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Do I amuse you?” He’d growled, cutting his eye back in her direction.</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes, not at all fazed by his mood. ”Chill. Out.”</p><p>“No, tell me. Why should I give a fuck about care about what Barry wants?”</p><p>“Maybe because that’s my husband and I have to respect his wishes?” She asked, knowing he was smarter than this. </p><p>“And what I am?”</p><p>“A man who should be grateful I let him back into my life after all the terror he caused.”</p><p>She glared at him, unrelenting. Direct. </p><p>Savitar tried to hold her gaze, but he faltered with with sigh. She’d forever hold his past misdeeds against him. “Fine, Iris. I’ll play nice.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Iris said, face softening. “It’ll be better for all involved. You know how Barry gets.”</p><p>Savitar’s eyes rolled around and around in his head. “Newsflash: I’m not here to play by Barry’s rules..”</p><p>Iris started to deride him for being so stubborn, but he cut her off. “But,” he continued, “I know the depth of your love or that annoying do-gooder and that staying in his good graces means staying in yours, my love.” </p><p>His tone contained the usual abrasiveness that always came when he mentioned Barry. They had both come a long way, but his hatred for him would never be fully extinguished.</p><p>And Iris, she didn’t know if Savitar even could love anymore. </p><p>There were consequences from rolling in darkness for so long. But she knew that he cared for her and calling her “love” was his own weird way of showing it. It was made more special by the fact that he only ever said it when Barry wasn’t around. And that it usually accompanied, a boy-ish glint –- some would say of insecurity in his eyes, as if he was worried this would be the day she told him to stop.</p><p>“Then how about you play by my rules,” she asked, turning to face him.</p><p>Savitar scoffed, but decided to humor her. “Shoot.”</p><p>“Basically, just top insulting Barry and taking over when he’s home. He comes first, he always has—he always will.”</p><p>Iris let her words out, carefully, knowing that last line would cut him. But it needed to be said. But he brushed off the sting of her words, deciding that he’d ponder over them later, in the privacy of whatever empty building he’d make his lair for the evening. Deciding to not waste this private moment between them, he stepped to her., “Well, he’s not home now,” Savitar said, pressing his body into hers.</p><p>Before she knew it, he had his tongue pressed flat against her neck.</p><p>Iris inhaled, taking in his scent. He smelled like salty ocean water and fresh crisp coastal air. When he wasn’t being a reluctant hero, he was down on some beach somewhere, taking in the sea's charm.</p><p>Iris let out a breathy moan, in response to Savitar’s forwardness. She secretly loved when he came onto her, but she knew they could only go so far. Still, his hands started to creep up her dress and Iris pulled away. “Barry would kill us both, Savitar.”</p><p>He laughed, hauntingly. “I’d like to see him try.”</p><p>“Sav,” she started, but he kissed her and cut her train of thought. Before her body could fully register his lips on hers, he was gone, the only evidence that he’d been there the slickness that was pooling in between her legs.</p><p>A moment later, another gust of wind entered the room, this time accompanied by orange lightning. “Hey baby,” Barry said, jovially. He walked right up to her, his arms wide open.</p><p>“Barry,” Iris said, slightly shaken, returning his hug. “I missed you.”</p><p>Over her shoulder, she saw her other speedster, leaned against the wall, a satisfied smirk resting on his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Late Night Antics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, uploading a few more chapters today, so watch this space! I have to re-edit them otherwise I'd upload them all at once. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think with a comment. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At two am, Central City was quiet — serene some might say.</p><p>Even the most malevolent metas had called it a night, but inside the Allen household, once you pushed past the pristine living room, and charming kitchen, a raucous affair was taking place inside of the bedroom.</p><p>The three participants, with their sweat-drenched bodies, were situating themselves into what was quickly becoming their favorite, albeit most dangerous position: Barry stretched out on the bed, on the bottom; Iris on top riding him in reverse; Savitar squatted down in front of her, gripping her waist.</p><p>Barry’s tongue caught in his teeth between his teeth, jaw clenched. He thrust slowly up into her, savoring the iron clad grip her ass had on his penis. Smothering, smothering, consuming it. Given Iris’s position on top, it would have usually been her who was directing her motions, but with Savitar filling her from the front, they had her deadlocked between them.</p><p>Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bit down on her bottom lip, laughing haughtily at the challenge in front of her—and behind her. “Best decision ever.”</p><p>Savitar stalled, taking in the sight of her. “You’re insane, woman,” he said, watching her mouth widen as he plunged his cock deep inside of her. “And so sexy.”</p><p>Iris, nearly delirious, met his gaze, biting her lips as he pumped into her, over and over and over again, stopping only to steal a quick kiss.</p><p>She’d chide him for that, if her legs weren’t splayed open on either side Barry’s, with him weight partially held up by the death grip Barry had placed on her ass. If she wasn’t being filled to capacity from every angle.</p><p>She could barely think, mouth nearly running dry from the O formation her mouth had settled into. The dual penetration of her two favorite men had taken some getting used to. But after an hour of them taking turns lapping her up with their vibrating tongues, she was primed and ready to go. </p><p>The two speedsters were being painfully careful not to render her completely useless. Not to break her. Not to tear her. It would have been easy, given their power and their stamina. But they’d found a rhythm that worked for all three of them. </p><p>Slow, deep strokes for Savitar. Shallow ones for Barry, given Iris’ sensitive area. When Iris felt the relief of Barry’s withdrawal, Savitar pushed himself inside of Iris’ molten core, deep as he could go, eliciting a cry from her that threatened to wake their neighbors downstairs. When Savitar pulled out, Barry crashed back into her, forcing an equally disrupting cry from her beautiful lips…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Team Work Makes The Dream Work?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris wasn’t sure whether Barry or Savitar was the culprit; she just knew that the second she stepped out of the shower, freshly dressed in a silk short and top pajama set, a whoosh of air, and the sizzling pop of electricity later, she was seated in between two men who, by the looks on her faces, were obviously up to no good. </p><p>She looked in between her husband and her broken hero.</p><p>Both were looking at her with enduring adoration. </p><p>If Savitar didn’t have visible scars, she wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart.</p><p>Iris bit her lips, anxiety building as she realized what was about to happen.</p><p>This was supposed to be a casual movie night, the first of which they all attempted to hang out without sex involved, but somewhere between showering and returning to the room, her speedsters had chucked those plans. </p><p>Because she had one man latched onto each of her her breasts.</p><p>Savitar sucking forcefully her left nipple, while Barry used his tongue to make small circles around the right one. </p><p>She also had a swirling vortex of hands gliding over her freshly washed skin.</p><p>Barry’s mouth left her breast, in search of her neck. His middle finger massaged her hard nipple, while Savitar continued to work on her other breast with his mouth. They were covering so many erogenous zones, and it set her nerve endings on fire.</p><p>Deep down, she wanted to question what had inspired this impromptu team up, but all that her brain scrounged up was an assortment of inaudible noises. </p><p>It was then that their hands were on her thighs, pushing her legs open as far as they would go.</p><p>Barry vibrated his middle finger vigorously against her clit. Iris threw her head back, as pleasure spread out over her body. He alternated between direct, intense pressure, to exploring her silky folds. Meanwhile, three of Savitar’s fingers probed her warm center with ease. A harsh moan escaped her mouth, as he pumped in and out of her.</p><p>Soon, the excess of her arousal spilled into his hands. “Shit, you’re good and ready” Savitar crooned, reveling in the slickness that now coated his fingers.</p><p>The huskiness of Savitar’s voice paired with this sudden camaraderie between he and Barry sent shivers down her spine, and a fresh rush of wetness between her legs.</p><p>“More please,” she begged. “More.”</p><p>Barry looked on to her, wondering if Savitar had been right. </p><p>That maybe she really was insane. </p><p>He upped the pressure on her clit, vibrating his finger as fast as it could go, while Savitar pumped in and out of her. </p><p>Iris winced, loud and long. </p><p>“Too much?” Barry asked, concern clear in his voice.</p><p>“No, Don’t you dare stop! ” She cried out, body adjusting as the slight discomfort slowly morphed into piercing, pleasure radiating through every cell in her body. She threw her head back, as she bucked her hips in rhythm of their movements.</p><p>“Luckiest. Woman. Ever,” Iris drawled. </p><p>Savitar laughed. “Isn’t that so much better than that lame ass movie night you had planned?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!!”</p><p>“Thought so… and future reference,” Savitar continued, “I’d rather gouge my eyes out than have a movie night with Barry.”</p><p>Barry pried his eyes from his wife, and looked over to Savitar. For the first time, he agreed with him. “Same here, Scarface.” </p><p>Savitar froze, head cocked to the side; his motions inside of her suddenly stilled and a moment onward, he withdrew his fingers all together. </p><p>Barry sighed. “What now?”</p><p>Savitar’s gaze shifted to Barry. “I <em>know</em> you did not just call me Scarface.” </p><p>Iris sat up, eyeing him with cautiousness. “Sav,” she said, slowly. Everyone – Barry especially– knew that his scars were an obvious trigger for him.. “Deep breaths, baby.”</p><p>A frown fell across Barry’s face. </p><p>He too sat up, leaving no hands on Iris anymore, and it was her turn to frown. </p><p>“Unbelievable,” Barry said. “You started the name calling— first.”</p><p>Savitar’s face read one of annoyed confusion.</p><p>“Do-gooder,” Barry said forcefully. “You called me a do-gooder.”</p><p>Savitar threw his hands up. “That’s what the fuck you are!! Running around in your stupid red suit doing good and shit.”</p><p>Barry paused for a moment. “Well, in that case, have you LOOKED in a mirror?”</p><p>“You fucking asshole!”</p><p>Savitar attempted to lunge at Barry, but Iris pushed her hand into his chest. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! Look, lesson learned, alright? You two can’t hang out together. Or talk to each other. God, please NEVER speak to each other. Just fucking, alright?”</p><p>Both men continued their stare off, unwilling to relent. </p><p>Iris sighed; them and their stubbornness. </p><p>And to think, a few moments ago, she was in complete ecstasy. </p><p>Since they were unmoving, Iris took matters into her own hands –- well their hands –- guiding them back into her wet channel. That garnered a side glance from them both. </p><p>Before Iris could entice them further, someone flipped her into her stomach, pussy situated right on top of a hungry speedster’s mouth feasting on her clit. Barry’s, Savitar’s—she didn’t know, but someone was slurping her pussy up and down, around and around. She didn’t know whose face she was suddenly riding, and she didn’t care. Anything to keep them from fighting, and to make them shut the fuck up.</p><p>She twirled her hips, reveling in the feeling of being utterly devoured. Just when she felt the probe of a second tongue inside of her asshole, just as the first tongue underneath her vibrated hard against her clit.</p><p>And that was all it took.</p><p>Waves upon waves of contractions, emanating from her core, built from her center. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” She yelled, gripping onto the headboard, as two sets of hands kept her body deadlocked in place.</p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. She Was Different With Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Barry’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Savitar was drenched. </p><p>And if you know anything about a Speedsters’ endurance, then you know it takes extreme physical exertion — like running over 800 miles an hour— to make them break a sweat. The woman underneath him, though, had a sexual appetite so insatiable, she was actually pushing him to<em> his</em> limits.</p><p>They all had been going at this for a couple of hours now, and from Barry’s viewpoint, above her head, Iris looked like the vision of carnal lust, sprawled out on her back, legs wide, eagerly accepting every inch of Savitar inside of her, while Barry’s dick eased in and out of her mouth. </p><p>The trio’s strained moans fill the room, all of them too tied up in the satisfying filthiness of it all to care about how ludicrous their arrangement had become.</p><p>Iris was a mess of fluids from the waist down.</p><p>She preferred to let the release from him and Savitar swirl together in, and out, of her instead of cleaning up in between each round. “It makes it...better” was all she’d said as she eased off of a convulsing Barry, who’d just come inside of her for the second time that night, and braced herself for Savitar’s second turn.</p><p>She’d flopped right onto her back and beckoned the other speedster towards her. The scandalous gleam in her eyes, paired with the sight of her tongue swiping across her lipstick stained lips — their activities had washed most of it off—sliced through the lack of blood flow to Barry’s brain, and fully registered itself as surprise.</p><p>She was different when Savitar was around, a fact that Barry had maybe been in denial about. Before this started, he thought he knew the depth of her’ sexual desires. They’d only been together a short time, but they’d quickly made up for a lifetime of repressed sexual tension. Their sex life had been incredibly satisfying — for them both; he was a scientist, and there are some physical reactions you just couldn’t fake when you’re deep in the throes of passion.</p><p>But even he hadn’t been privy to this other side of her.</p><p>This side that thrived on voyeurism and craved a slurping mouth on her pussy, and a dick in her mouth at the same time. The side of her that just couldn’t get enough of her, no matter how much he — or Savitar—gave her.</p><p>Savitar especially.</p><p>“Savi, baby, don’t stop, don’t ever stop!”</p><p>“Fuck woman!” the other speedster grunted, crashing down into her with all of his might. His hands clumsily gripped her outer thighs, which were slick with sweat. His teeth were clenched tight, as he fought back the urge to explode inside of her before he gave out. Cause, she, was far from finished.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Savitar’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The scent of sex still floated lightly in the air, but the bedsheets had been stripped aand replaced with ones not covered in the trio’s body fluids. Everyone had cleaned up — Savitar first, then Barry and Iris together afterward.</p><p>Savitar was now sitting in the chair next to the bed, as he put his shoes on, preparing to go back to his lair. </p><p>Some nights, he would stay in bed with Iris wedged between him and Barry and cuddle with her best as he could, pretending that the other man didn’t exist.</p><p>But some nights, he could just feel that his wanted presence in the loft ended when the sex was over. </p><p>This was one of those nights. </p><p>Iris was far too polite to ask him to leave during those moments; she cared for him deeply, way deeper than he deserved. Perhaps she loved him in some way. But she wasn’t in love with him. Certainly not the way she was in love with Barry.</p><p>What Savitar did have over Barry, but what Iris, nor Barry would ever admit, is that she preferred him sexually. </p><p>Savitar was completely uninhibited and would take her past the brink of her wildest dreams. When Iris wanted to explore her deepest fantasies, it was Savitar who would oblige her, no questions asked.</p><p>More than once, he’d had to be reeled back in.</p><p>The line between pain and pleasure was a fine one, and it was easy to run over going at those speeds. Every so often, her screams of pleasure turned to ones of agony, and it was that same sense of danger that never allowed Barry Allen to let his guard completely down, that turned Iris on in ways she never thought she could be. </p><p>In ways Barry Allen never could.</p><p>She liked the thrill of being thrown around by him; he was the bad boy, the forbidden fruit that she could safely indulge in. She liked that Savitar always felt slightly detached during their romps like his sole mission wasn’t to stimulate her emotions, but to make sure she got off in every way possible. </p><p>She loved how Savitar trashed talked her, called her those dirty little names she loved when she was feeling extra bold and naughty. And she loved how committed he was to playing up those parts of him.</p><p>But that’s where their connection ended.</p><p>Because after he was done with her, it was always Barry who’d tended to her limp body, legs limp as putty, a head spinning too fast to walk on her own. </p><p>It was Barry who carried her to the bathtub to scrub her clean from their night of sin. It was Barry who Iris usually reached out for, first thing in the morning, on nights when he slept over. And it was him who got to slow things down with Iris.</p><p>Despite her sexual appetite, she didn’t always want things wild and rough; sometimes, slow, passionate lovemaking, was the item on her menu. Those moments when, despite that fact that Savitar would be on the bed with them, Barry and Iris were the only two people in the room. </p><p>They would get lost in themselves, in the gentle rhythm of their rocking and the tenderness of their “I Love You’s. “</p><p>Most of all, it was Barry who got to kiss Iris passionately and revel in the softness of her skin.</p><p>Savitar had only his memories from back when he was Barry to rely on, but Barry—he got to experience that deeper, intimate side of her.</p><p>The side that, after their bodies wore out with age, would keep her and Barry happy and connected well into their older years. The side Savitar had forever relinquished access to when he ’d turned into a monster.</p><p>Finally done getting dressed, Savitar looked back over to the bed, which now housed only two lovers. </p><p>They were wrapped up in each other’s arms, on their way to sleep. Iris had settled down, considerably, and was absentmindedly stroking the back of Barry’s head, which rested on her chest. </p><p>Savitar sighed. </p><p>
  <em>She was different with him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weeks since Savitar had been by. Actually, it had been seven weeks, three days, and 10 hours. </p><p>Not that Iris was counting. </p><p>When he first disappeared, Iris assumed that he just needed space.</p><p>Savitar was a very mercurial creature.</p><p>Hot and then cold. Cold, and then colder.</p><p>He’d spent centuries in isolation, and he valued his alone time—if for nothing else than to brood in private.</p><p>Mostly, she’d learned to deal with his fluctuating moods as they came. A few days of unanswered texts, broken sex dates — it all came with the territory. </p><p>But when days and days kept passing, and she hadn’t seen not one spark of blue lightning, even off in the distance, Iris had worried. What if he had gotten into some kind of trouble? What if he was hurt, dying somewhere with no one to help him?</p><p>The thought made her want to vomit.</p><p>That’s why when he showed up at Picture News when she was closing up, out of nowhere, she was overcome with a full spectrum of emotions. </p><p>She’d first jumped, visually frightened when she’d turned around, and saw him standing just a few feet behind her.</p><p>It was kind of eerie how light on his feet he could be when he wanted to be. “Savitar?!” She asked, cautiously, not sure if she could believe her eyes. “Is this really you?</p><p>He folded his arms. “In the flesh.”</p><p>The indifference radiating through his voice was like a slap in the face to the turmoil she’d put herself through the last two months. She’d worried about him almost every day for sixty days. And had missed him more than she should have, in more ways than one, but that relief of seeing his face turned to anger.</p><p>“You don’t look sick, or hurt,” Iris said curtly. She mirrored his nonchalant attitude as best as she could, refusing to let him see her sweat. “So where you been?”</p><p>“Away.”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“Thinking.” He paused. “Lots of thinking.”</p><p>“Thinking,” Iris replied, shortly. “Got it.” </p><p>She turned her back to him, knowing that if she continued to speak, she wouldn’t have been able to bite her tongue. </p><p>This bond she’d forged with Savitar had not been defined, nor had she the forethought to think about how she’d be affected when it ended.</p><p>Maybe she didn’t think she’d ever actually get attached to someone like him. Maybe she hadn’t had to face that truth because he had been at her beck and call since they reconnected. And maybe, though this was selfish on her end, she’d never expected that Savitar would be the one to end things with her. </p><p>Iris had imagined that it would be her, who gently phased Savitar out of her bedroom, and out of her body—for good.</p><p>She discreetly wiped the tears which were forming in her eyes.</p><p>Savitar was not the man you went to for comfort, but more than that, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that this attitude he’d taken up with her was hurting her. She exhaled deeply and positioned her hair partially covering her glistening eyes.</p><p> “I’m glad you’re okay. Thanks for coming by.”</p><p>Savitar didn’t speak, just stared at her. Nearly burning a hole through her. His electrical energy was different, stronger than Barry’s. Even when Savitar was calm, or calm for him, she could feel the heat of his current floating through the air. Usually, that prickly feeling that caused her hair to stand on end, excited her. But now, it just made her feel incredibly vulnerable, almost like he was intruding on her private thoughts.</p><p>“Thanks for coming by? So what? My visit’s over?”</p><p>Iris folded her arms and rested her weight on the corner of her desk. “Well, yeah. You’re the one who left, and you don’t seem to have much to say to me.”</p><p>“It’s not like I had a choice,” Savitar spat back. “You’re married. Our fling was never going to last forever.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Iris agreed. “But there are ways to end things, respectfully. After the things we did, I’d think I was worth more than being ghosted. Guess I was wrong.”</p><p>Savitar sighed. “You… are worth more than that. I don’t have to tell you that. But I was not going to continue to play second fiddle to that do-gooder.”</p><p>Iris huffed, sadness morphing into anger. “So you abandoned me because you’re jealous? Of my husband? Amazing.”</p><p>“Abandoned.” He scoffed. “Yes, I abandoned the woman with a loving family and friends. Oh, how sad you must have been.”</p><p>“More like how stupid I must have been,” Iris retorted. There was no feigning this time. Iris had been experiencing mood swings of her own the past few weeks, and now he had just pissed her off. “Giving another chance to a Grade A asshole.”</p><p>“Oh, Cut the bullshit.”</p><p>“Bullshit? You’re-”</p><p>“You know you only wanted me around because you were horny, and your husband never learned how to fuck you like you deserved.”</p><p>“Barry fucks me just fine.”</p><p>Savitar smirked. “Oh, I’m sure he’s gotten better. He’s had a front row seat to watching you get fucked by a real man.”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. “Real man. You are so arrogant, I can’t even–.”</p><p>“Resist me if you tried.”</p><p>A blast of air, and pop of electricity later, and suddenly, Savitar’s body was pressed against hers, his mouth grazing her neck. Iris took in a shallow breath, too stunned to move. </p><p>He had her pinned on all sides; nowhere to run.</p><p>The danger that lingered in the air wasn’t life-threatening, but it could still tear her life apart if she allowed things to get out of hand. A lot had happened since he had been gone, and she couldn’t allow Savitar to mess up her head, but the next second, he was thrusting Iris up onto her desk, wrapping her legs around him in one swift motion. His tongue found its way into her ear, then back down to her neck. When he got to her lips, he paused, in front of her, lingering on her face. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Her heart fluttered involuntarily, and she just wanted to kick herself. She shook her head, hoping that it would shake away the dizzying effect Savitar had on her. She pressed a hand into his chest to create some distance between them. “I’ve been worried sick for weeks; you can’t just come up in here like nothing has happened.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have been. I was fine.”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t. Okay? I  know what we have isn’t like what I and Barry have, but I do care about you. And these last two months have been Hell for me, wondering whether or not you were alive, or bleeding on the side of the street somewhere, cold and alone. Wondering whether or not my baby would ever meet its father…”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. INTERMISSION: FLASHBACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ANNOUNCER'S VOICE: Last week on Life With Savitar, Iris confronted Savitar about ghosting her for two months and was met with an aloofness that she wasn't prepared for. In her effort to voice her feelings, she accidentally spilled the beans to him that she was pregnant!?!? DUN DUN DUN!</p><p>Find out TONIGHT who the father is and how the trio will handle this, going forward. </p><p>But BEFORE THEN: enjoy this filler drabble. It took place a couple of months into Barry, Iris and Savitar's romps. It's very light on the angst but heavy on the flirtation. And check back later later, on this channel, for the resolution to the "who's the baby daddy" storyline!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I have to tell you, I'm so enjoying reading your comments about this story! I started this story almost three years ago and it's been over a year since I've read it so it almost feels like a new story to me too. </p><p>So as you're re-reading (or reading for the first time) it still feels so new. And I'm loving your excitement. Makes me so happy! </p><p>Like yesterday, the goal is to upload four new chapters today. This "filler" counts as one. I was going to publish it as a standalone but decided to just stick it in here and label it as an INTERMISSION. </p><p>Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris was packing up for the day at Picture News when she got a text. Savitar’s name flashed across the screen and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>She already knew what he wanted because he always wanted the same thing: her. Alone. Without Barry. She quickly declined his request.</p><p>Barry had already told her he’d be working late in the lab with Cisco so he wouldn’t be an issue. And she was allowed to hang out with Savitar alone—just no solo sex. But even then, she had some things to do around the loft.</p><p>Work to catch up on. </p><p>Stroking Sav’s ego was time-consuming, and it was just too late in the day to entertain his man’s antics.</p><p>Buzz. She sighed again before opening his message.</p><p><strong>S</strong>: [5:30]<strong> I don’t feel good. </strong></p><p>Iris sighed. “He’s totally lying.”</p><p>
  <strong>I: [5:30] ??? I thought speedsters couldn’t get sick??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>S: [5:32] I’m not sick, I injured myself. I’m healing, but it’s happening slowly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I: [5:33] Doing what?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>S: [5:36]  …I’m embarrassed to say.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I: [5:36]  Oh God. You didn’t?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>S: [5:37] ………… Kill anyone? Don’t be obtuse.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I: [5:39] *rolling eye emoji* Don’t act like I don’t have reason to wonder.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Read: 5:39</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I [5:41] that came out wrong</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I: [5:45] Savitar? I’m sorry okay.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>S: [5:46] *Sigh emoji* You think so little of the man you’ve trusted with your body a few times a day over the last few months.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I: [5:46} A day? Maybe, it’s been a few times a month.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>S: [5:47] Oh, so you have been keeping count. *winking emoji* Good to know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I: [5:48]  Not the point.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>S: [5:48]  Then what is?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I:  [5:48] Never you mind. I have things to do tonight. And I don’t make Lair calls, remember? Whatever you did to injure yourself, I hope you feel better soon. If not, go see Caitlin tomorrow. Goodnight. *heart emoji*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Read: 5:48</strong>
</p><p>Iris waited a moment for a phone to buzz again, but it never came.She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach; She didn’t mean to come off abruptly, but she had to be direct with Savitar.</p><p>Still, there was something about him – that thin line of danger that was always so ever present when he was near her that was just so titillating. He wasn’t better than Barry. Just different. It was feeling that made her do dumb things.</p><p>“Ugh.” Iris rolled her eyes to herself.</p><p>I: [6:15] On my way, you big baby. This better not be a trick!</p><p>S: [6:16] Thank you.</p><p>Savitar’s lair – well, the basement of the uninhabited apartment building he’d turned into his lair (he’d given up the old one) – wasn’t very visitor friendly. At least from the outside.</p><p>Iris hadn’t ever been inside of it, but she knew Savitar’s aesthetic: it was probably dark and cold, and mostly inhospitable. It was also 12 blocks away from the loft, on a street of other abandoned buildings. She’d tried to talk him into moving into the living quarters inside of S.T.A.R Labs, but he’d been less then receptive. </p><p>“I’ll never get a damn break with all of those rosy-cheeked heroes around,” he’d said, never missing a chance to remind Iris that he wasn’t one.</p><p>Iris entered the building with ease; speed gods apparently didn’t need locks or other forms of protection, but the descent down 100 stairs into the dark was no easy feat. She stayed perched close to the rail to make sure she didn’t fall to her death.</p><p>
  <em>The things I do for this man.</em>
</p><p>Finally, at the base of the stairs, she realized it wasn’t nearly as dark and gloomy as she’d imagined it would be. It appeared to be semi-finished and reasonably lit. And it only slightly reeked of the despair of an emo speed god.</p><p>Iris frowned when she rounded the corner and came in full view of the place, though. </p><p>There was a bed, smack dab in the middle of the concrete walls, which housed her wounded speedster. </p><p>Around him were tools of all kinds, an old clunky television. Off in the corner was a makeshift kitchen of sorts. A table, a fridge. A sink a stove. Oh, and a door which she had to imagine led to a bathroom of sorts. </p><p>Savitar was seated shirtless in his bed, his arm in a makeshift sling. Iris rushed over to him. “What happened to you?”</p><p>“I was out training today rounded a corner way too fast, and ‘kaboom.’ I ran straight into a brick wall.”</p><p>She frowned. “You need to be more careful.”</p><p>He smirked. “Oh please, You should see the wall.”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m glad you’re not banged up too badly.”</p><p>“Nothing I can’t recover from. But my side and arm hurt like a bitch.”</p><p>Iris sat her purse down and perched one leg up onto the bed, so she could examine his injuries. It made the pink, spandex dress she was wearing rise up a little on her thighs, making it impossible for Savitar to register any of the things she was saying.</p><p>She waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you ignoring me?</p><p>“Oh, no. But can you say it again?” </p><p>She tilted her head, annoyed. “I said I think you need to go see Caitlin. These abrasions look pretty bad.”</p><p>He waved off her suggestion with his good hand. </p><p>“Fine.” Iris said, settling into the bed. “They shared a glance when she did as if they didn’t know how to proceed. “Well, what did you need me here for if you have it all under control.</p><p>“I don’t. I just don’t like doctors.”</p><p>“The speed god is afraid of doctors?”</p><p>“Not Afraid. I just don’t like them.</p><p>“Okay, then. What do you need then? ”</p><p>“Food would be nice.”</p><p>Iris raised a brow. “You have two legs, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I can’t cook like this.” He pouted and, when Iris didn’t respond, he pointed to his arm in the sling.  </p><p>Iris snickered. “Oh my god.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Iris returned to Savitar’s bed with a grilled turkey and swiss sandwich and a snack sized bag of chips.</p><p>“Thank you, love,” he said in the voice that made her blush.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Now are you going to eat in bed? Or come sit at the table?”</p><p>“It depends.”</p><p>“On?”</p><p>“Where you’d be more comfortable feeding me.”</p><p>Iris perched her hand on her hip. “If you think I’m about to feed your grown behind, you’re sadly mistaken.</p><p>“Funny. You had no problem feeding me the other day.”</p><p>“That’s different,” she said, heat rising to her cheeks.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Do you want this sandwich or not?” she asked, changing the subject.This was not the time or the place.</p><p>He sighed and stretched his hand out. “Yeah.” </p><p>She handed it over and he opened the sandwich to examine it “Savitar opened the sandwich to examine it.”</p><p>“What, you think I poisoned it?”</p><p>“No, just checking to see if you-”</p><p>“Of course, I remembered. Just a little mayo. Absolutely no mustard cause-”</p><p>“Mustard is only for burgers.’</p><p>Iris smiled. “I know you a little. This you.”</p><p>He simpered on her face a moment, completely endeared that she’d taken time to pay attention to his current preferences, and not just rely on her knowledge of Barry – his past self. She’s the only one of the team who found value in his individuality. Maybe the only person in the entire universe.</p><p>“Why don’t I get you some water,” Iris said, forcing herself away from his hypnotizing gaze. Iris exhaled, as she walked over to the fridge, attempting to stabilize her increasing heart rate. This was supposed to be a friendly trip.</p><p>This had to be a friendly trip.</p><p>Back at the bed, she handed him his water and took a seat next to him.</p><p>“Oh, you’re staying?” He asked, surprised he’d managed to keep her here this long.</p><p>Iris glanced at the clock.“For a bit. Barry won’t be home for a few hours, so the least I can do is keep you company during your meal.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I just hate that you’re in pain.”</p><p>“I’m already feeling a little better,” he said. “My heart, though, that’s a minefield of pain. Whenever you’re not near me.”</p><p>Iris tried to ward off her smile, by locking her tongue in between her teeth, but it fought its way through. “Cornball much?”</p><p>“Ahh, but you like that right?” Savitar asked, with a self-assured smile.</p><p>She laughed, tilting her head to the side. “You’re cute when you wanna be.</p><p>“I’m not all bad, Iris,” It came off softer than he’d intended. But his words were sincere.</p><p>“Hey, I don’t need you to tell me there’s a heart in there,” she said poking a finger in his chest. “I wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t.”</p><p>He reached his arm out, beckinong her towards him, but she shook her head, no.</p><p>The speedster rolled his eyes. “Barry,” he said mimicking her, “said no solo sex. We’re both clothed.”</p><p>“And that means?”</p><p>“Damn it, Iris. I just want to cuddle.”</p><p>“Since when do speed gods cuddle?”</p><p>“Everyone has their needs; you just happen to be one of mine.”</p><p>Iris tilted her head, fighting a smile.</p><p>“Your lips are so beautiful, did you know that?”</p><p>“Behave yourself, Mr.”</p><p>“And what if I don’t? Are you going to leave?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”</p><p>“Please,” Savitar scoffed.</p><p>“Oh? You think I’m bluffing?”</p><p>“I think that you didn’t not wear panties underneath this thin ass dress just to play hard to get.”</p><p>“My panties are not your business,” she said, knowing how dumb she sounded, considering he had had her legs pinned against her chest less than 48 hours prior. </p><p>He scoffed again.</p><p>“Do I amuse you?” She quipped, using his favorite retort against him.</p><p>“Very much so,” said Savitar, raising up in the bed. “Your body is my business”</p><p>“Savitar, dear, we’re going to have to work on that archaic thinking. Even so-called gods need consent, you know. That includes for kisses.” Iris finished his sentence with a glare. </p><p>Iris had explicitly stated that kissing was forbidden, but that hadn’t stopped Savitar from stealing two kisses already. The first one happened when Savitar showed up to the loft, kissing her and speeding off, just missing Barry by the skin of his teeth. The other had occurred when they were both inside of her. It had been so quick, not even Barry noticed. But Iris had.</p><p>“You…did consent,” Savitar said. “Your eyes, your body, were saying ‘Kiss me Savitar, forever and ever.’ It was Barry that didn’t want it, but you forget that I know you.”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “No, no, no. That’s not how consent works.”</p><p>“Enlighten me then,” he said, in a tone which was clearly a challenge, staring at her with piercing hazel eyes.</p><p>She pointed towards his lap. “May I?” </p><p>He nodded, sliding himself up so that his back was pressed against his headboard.</p><p>“See Sav, consent is me asking you if I can get in your lap before assuming you want me to. Even though I know you wanted me to.”</p><p>“I wanted no such thing,” he said, a naughty smile on his face.</p><p>Ignoring the obvious lie, she continued: “It doesn’t matter that I’ve sat in your lap before and that the experiences were pleasurable, all that matters is that I got permission at the moment. Because your body is your body, and you have complete control over who gets access to it.”</p><p>“I’ll sign over my rights right now if you kiss me.” The smile that followed was absolutely devilish.</p><p>“Stop it,” she replied, in a completely unconvincing tone.</p><p>“Fine. Go on.”</p><p>She pressed her hands down into his shoulders, settling further into his lap. Her dress rose to accommodate her new position, just barely covering the curve of her ass. </p><p>“Consent means that I can sit here – with your permission – but if I tell you not to touch me, then you don’t touch me, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Iris.” He nodded, enthusiastically, pressing his hand against the side of his leg.</p><p>“You’re such a smart ass.”</p><p>“This isn’t news. ”</p><p>“Now, Can I touch you, Savitar?”</p><p>“Only if I can choose the place.”</p><p>“Your body, your rules,” Iris said, matter of factly.</p><p>“Well…” she added, when he didn’t speak.</p><p>“I believe you’re sitting on it.”</p><p>“Oh your legs?” she replied, feigning ignorance.</p><p>“No, the other thing. The thing you love so much.”</p><p>“Love? I don’t recall.”</p><p>“I mean, I vividly recall you begging for it.”</p><p>“Like I’d have to beg you for anything,” she said rolling her eyes.</p><p>“You’re stalling.”</p><p>“You know we can only go so far, babe.”</p><p>“What happened to my body, my rules?”</p><p>“I also have a right to decline, you know. ‘My body, my rules.’”</p><p>“Should’ve said that at the start,” he said, pouting like a child.</p><p>“Oh, poor baby,” she said, laughing unable to resist pulling him into a tight embrace, resting her head on top of his. It was impulsive, she knew it. He did too, because his body tensed. But only for a moment. </p><p>Because the next moment, his uninjured hand had left his side, and was hugging her in return, pressing her further against him than she thought was possible— his face resting against her chest. Iris knew that she should leave, but if he could control himself, they could stay there, like that, a little longer— like they both needed.</p><p>But that same hand soon slid down her back, creeping up under the hem of her dress. And for the faintest moment, she considered letting his hand wander to the place that it desired, but she caught it, well before it reached its destination.</p><p>God help her—and him— if she hadn’t.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Uhh...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how do you like the setup?” </p><p>Savitar clasped his hands together nervously, eagerly awaiting the woman next to him to give her opinion on the recently remodeled, re-decorated former bedroom of Harrison Wells.</p><p>Even with his speed, it had taken him days to fix up the abandoned home. He was indecisive and highly critical of himself.</p><p>But Iris and his unborn child deserved a home fit for royalty, and that’s what he was determined to give them.</p><p>After the separation, Barry had offered to let Iris stay in their loft, but Savitar wanted Iris to have a home that he provided for her.</p><p>Not her soon-to-be ex-husband. </p><p>Wells’ old place was the best he could do on short notice, but it was a start. </p><p>He’d poured every bit of himself into renovating the place. </p><p>There were fresh lilacs, which he’d swiped from the neighbor’s garden, sitting on the side table next to the bed.</p><p>On the bed was a plush grey and white comforter he'd picked out himself. The walls had a fresh coat of white paint, and the floor housed brand new, wall to wall carpeting. </p><p>In the fridge downstairs was every disgusting combination of junk food he could think of, knowing that her appetite would soon become voracious.</p><p>“You hate it don’t you?” Savitar asked, crestfallen when Iris was slow to respond. “</p><p>“Quite the opposite. I love it.”</p><p>“No shit?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just taking it all in. This is a big step. Moving in together.”</p><p>“But you’re happy?” </p><p>She turned towards him, smiling. “Happy to start our lives together. Just me and you.”</p><p>Savitar’s face morphed into a smile of his own. </p><p>“And I’m especially happy to see that nice, king-sized bed over there in the corner. I can’t wait to try it out,” she said with a wink.</p><p>He gulped.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You mean, you wanna have sex?”</p><p>“Well, duh.” Iris wrapped her arms around him. “You know I can’t keep my hands off of you for far too long.”</p><p>“Well.” He pulled away.</p><p>“Well what? You don’t wanna have sex? ”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. But the baby,” he said, voice low. Delicate.</p><p>She laughed. “Pregnant women can have sex right up to their delivery date, as long as they’re healthy and I’m barely even showing yet.”</p><p>Savitar’s eyes dipped down from Iris’ face, to her mid-section.</p><p>If she hadn’t told him she was pregnant, the nearly invisible bump would have been lost on him. And if he hadn’t seen the sonogram, he might not have believed it, even then.</p><p>“Is the pregnancy weirding you out?” Iris asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. </p><p>“No. I just don’t want to hurt you, or our child.”</p><p>Our child. Saying those words aloud still felt like the absolute craziest thing ever.</p><p>“You won’t, I know it. Just to be safe though, we should just slow things down a little.”</p><p>“Slow things down?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll be safer. And it’ll give us a chance to reconnect emotionally.” She glided her hand over his face, resting it on his scars, then kissed him on the cheek. “Would you like that?”</p><p>He nodded, smiling feverishly. “Yes.”</p><p>“Good,” she said, patting him on the chest with both of her hands. “Now, I’m going to go give our new bathroom a test run and freshen up, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>With Iris gone out of the room, Savitar took a seat on their bed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Slowing things down didn’t exactly fall under his expertise. Having sex, fucking — whatever you wanted to call it — that was easy. But slow, tender lovemaking. He didn’t know if he was prepared for that. Hell, he’d never done it before. Not since everything that had happened.</p><p>He’d shared a couple of emotional moments — in his opinion — with Iris when they were in bed together with Barry. Those moments when her lusty moans quieted themselves, and she pressed her eyes shut, he knew that was a defense mechanism she enacted to keep herself from saying the wrong thing, in front of the wrong person. </p><p>By themselves, he didn't know how he would feel being completely vulnerable in front her. </p><p>Detaching himself from everyone and everything was how he’d survived all of these years, but Iris had sliced through his safeguards like they were nothing, and every single interaction between them had brought them one step closer to this point. </p><p>God. What was wrong with him?</p><p>He’d lived thousands of years without her, but the second she got near him, he folded like a cheap tent. She’d not only managed to talk him into joining team Flash, but to also join her and Barry in bed.</p><p>Now she was having his child? </p><p>A few months ago, he was a god.</p><p>Now, he was just a pitiful man in love.</p><p>He sighed, falling back onto the bed, knowing that the hold she had over him would only get stronger.</p><p>“You’re not getting started without me, are you?” Iris asked, standing in the frame of the bathroom door. </p><p>She’d changed into the silk bathrobe that Savitar had left for her in the bathroom, but she’d left it open. </p><p>Untied.</p><p>He raised up, propped his back up on his hands. “No, of course not.”</p><p>She sauntered over to him with a smile. “Good. Because I don’t want any shortcuts tonight.”</p><p>The robe ebbed and flowed against her bare skin, revealing more and more of her body as she got closer.</p><p>He raised up to meet her, but she shook her head, climbing onto and into his lap.She wrapped her arm around his neck; his hands dipped inside her robe, on her waist, feeling the faintest presence of a baby bump.</p><p>He quickly pulled his hand away. </p><p>Even, now, he could barely believe that Iris West was having his baby, that she was happy about it, and was ready to make love to him in their new house together.</p><p>But what was even harder to believe was that she had chosen him over Barry.</p><p>“Savi? What's wrong?” she asked, noticing he’d drifted off for a moment.</p><p>“Nothing. Everything is perfect. You especially.”</p><p>He ran the tips of his fingers down the length of her waist, before settling on her hips. She spread her legs further so that she was situated directly against his manhood, looking down at him with warmth and affection.</p><p>His heart rate soared, reacting to the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on.How could she look so innocent, yet intoxicatingly sultry, all at the same time?</p><p>And as he got lost in her, she said: Kiss me.”</p><p>The words hit him like a ton of bricks.</p><p>It had been centuries since they’d had a real, proper kiss. </p><p>He'd stolen a couple during their romps, but nothing like what he wanted, what he needed.</p><p>When Iris popped up at his lair, tears running down her face, he already knew that her and Barry’s relationship was no more. But what he didn’t know is that Iris had decided to commit herself to Savitar, once and for all, for the rest of her life. The only thing he could do at that moment was speed over to her and embrace her, holding up the weight of her body just as it was about to give out. He wanted to finally, fully, taste her sweet lips, but he was experiencing an influx of emotions.</p><p>In the days that followed, they still hadn’t kissed or had sex. Instead, they had just been getting to know each other again. Savitar introduced himself to Iris West, the person, not just the sexual partner. </p><p>And Iris was doing the same thing with him — without the bullshit ass boundaries Barry Allen had placed on them.</p><p>“Kiss me, Savitar,” Iris said again. “Or do you wanna daydream some more?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Iris. I just.” He trailed off. </p><p>“You’re overwhelmed.”</p><p>He nodded. “I don’t know how to do this soft and romantic shit.”</p><p>She smiled, swiping a hand over his face. “If I wanted soft and Romantic, I would have stayed in my boring relationship with Barry. I want fire and excitement,” she said, pushing him down onto the bed, pressing her mouth into his before he could second-guess himself some more.</p><p>His instincts kicked in, prompting him to kiss her back with equal fervor, but his mind forced him to pull away. “Wait,” he said, unable to push away what she’d said. “What’s that about Barry?”</p><p>“What?” She asked, annoyed that he’d broken the kiss.</p><p>“You called him boring.”</p><p>Iris shrugged. “Yeah. There was no spark there. And I’m so glad that he’s out of my life now.”</p><p>Savitar raised a brow. “Glad?” He shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.“ The guy you’ve known for 20 plus years?” </p><p>What the hell were these words coming out of his mouth? </p><p>Was he actually trying to rationalize her derision for Barry? He was as square as they came, never had enough time for her, and on top of that, he was stupid enough to share her with the man who despised his existence. </p><p>Of course, she had been miserable with him.</p><p>“Maybe relieved is a better word,” she said quickly. “We don’t have to hide our love anymore.”</p><p>“You really love me?” Savitar asked gazing into her beautiful mahogany eyes.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>His face fell. Of course, she didn’t.</p><p>“I’m totally, completely, hopelessly in love with—.”</p><p>He cut her off with a kiss so forceful, he nearly knocked from his lap, unable to hold back from expressing what he felt for her physically. He progressed the kiss rapidly, slipping his tongue into her mouth, as they found their rhythm.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>____________________________</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Savitar laid on his stomach, perched between Iris’ brown thighs. He’d spent the better part of the last hour, working her up with his tongue until she’d cried out, begging him to start.</p><p>“Please, I am absolutely dripping,” she whined.</p><p>He smirked and swiped his tongue over her swollen clit once more, not nearly done with her. </p><p>She twitched, pressing her legs shut.</p><p>“Sav...please!”</p><p>She shot her, rolled onto him and pushed him down onto the bed. He did nothing to try to stop her, as she climbed up his body, stopping at his midsection, fumbling with his button and zipper. She reached her hand inside of his boxers. </p><p>His cock was already semi-hard.</p><p>“Iris,” he groaned as he massaged it with the flat part of her palm, before mounting him.</p><p>She was more than ready to go, so she eased down onto him, hissing as his ample cock stretched her walls. </p><p>She pressed her hands against his chest. He laid there eyes closed, as her body enveloped every single inch of him.</p><p>“I’ve missed you," she moaned, riding him slow, but steady.</p><p>“I missed...you too…” he grunted, resisting the urge to meet her rhythm with his own thrusts. </p><p>He needed so badly to feel more of her, to have more of her, but he couldn't risk hurting her. He drew his legs up to his body, trying to control his need to release.</p><p>“Let it out, baby! ”</p><p>Savitar laid their gripping the sheets that lined their bed, as she had her way with him, still in awe that this was going to be the rest of his life. </p><p>This woman who was fucking his body, and his mind with all of her might.</p><p>“Oh Savitar,” Iris moaned. </p><p>The first twitch of pleasure made itself known, but she persisted, determined to make their first time as an official couple as special as possible. “Turn me over --” she said.</p><p>In an instant, her head was buried into their sheets, the only image of Savitar she could see, was the glow of the blue lightning radiating off of him, a sign that she was breaking down this newfound cautiousness he was displaying.</p><p>She could feel the pressure of hands, fingers kneading circles into her ass. She moaned when she felt the first hint of his cock, teasing her sensitive slit. .</p><p>Savitar eased himself into her part way, before pulling out.</p><p>He smiled when she arched her back, a sure sign she was getting restless, before diving back into her.</p><p>The force of which he took her from behind startled her, but only for a moment, because she was soon crying out in pleasure. "Haven't been fucked...like this...in forever. Please...more" she said, throwing her head back.</p><p>"No," he said, reigning himself in, slightly entranced by the jiggle of her backside, and the lustiness of her moans. The determination she had for him to break her—even in this state.</p><p>He brought one hand to her center, vibrating his index finger against her clit, as fast as he possibly could, so she could break, and then, rest.</p><p>“Oh, Savitar! Savitar! Savitar!!” cried out, her orgasm overwhelming her...</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>______________________</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>“Savitar! Savitarrr!!! SAVITARRRRR!!”</p><p>Savitar’s eyes popped open to the sight of Iris, standing over him to his right, face rife with worry. She was fully clothed now. </p><p>Confused, he looked to his left, The interior walls of Well’s home were replaced with the sterile walls of the med-bay of S.T.A.R labs. Past the medical equipment sat Caitlin in her lab coat.</p><p>“Savitar!” Iris said, again. “Are you alright?”</p><p>He shot up, turning to face her.“Wait. How’d we get in S.T.A.R labs? You were just—we were just.”</p><p>“I was what?” Iris asked, narrowing her gaze. “You’ve been passed out for about four hours. Every since I told you about…” She paused to lower her voice. “Our baby.”</p><p>But her whispering was in vain because Caitlin already knew about this unintended consequence of their threesome. </p><p>Three weeks ago, while Savitar was still MIA, she’d performed Iris’s ultrasound, confirming, with absolute certainty tthe three positive pregnancy tests she’d taken weren’t a fluke.</p><p>She’d been unable to keep any kind of food down for days.</p><p>At first, she just assumed she was coming down with something, but then her symptoms got worse. </p><p>Even the faintest smell induced violent retching.</p><p>Even though she and Barry hadn’t planned on having kids so soon, the news of her pregnancy had been a welcomed relief. Now that they knew why she was feeling like hell on wheels, maybe Caitlin could give her something to calm her body down.</p><p>But that never happened. </p><p>After running test after test, Caitlin had to inform her that the reason she had been having so much trouble was that her body was folding under the stress of the meta embryo and that she would need the father's meta DNA to stabilize them. </p><p>Caitlin had also been there to explain to Iris— and Barry— that the sample she’d taken for him wouldn’t suffice.</p><p>“Wait for what? I don’t understand?” Iris had said, panicked. “Why didn’t it work.”</p><p>“Because Barry’s, not—” Caitlin said with as much care as possible, knowing that she was delivering a devastating blow.</p><p>“Not the father? He’s not the father?” Iris had asked? Clutching her heart. “God no.”</p><p>She looked to Barry, whose face was sitting in his chest.</p><p>“No, he is. But only to one of them.”</p><p>One of them? Barry furrowed his brows. “What do you mean, Caitlin?”</p><p>“Iris is pregnant with Twins. When I did the initial ultrasound, only one embryo showed up. But there were two.”</p><p>“Twins?!” Barry and Iris said simultaneously. </p><p>“You're the father of one of them. The one that responded to your DNA. Iris is still sick because. Well—”</p><p>“Savitar,” Iris replied, voice pitched. </p><p>Caitlin nodded. “He must be the father of the other baby.”</p><p>“Twins with two different fathers? How is this possible?”</p><p>Barry was trying really hard to wrap his head around all of this, but it just wasn’t computing.</p><p>“It’s called superfecundation, or when two eggs from the same mother get fertilized by two different fathers— within the same ovulation period,” Caitlin said, attempting to explain. “It’s extremely rare, but it is indeed a real thing.”</p><p>“But we have the same DNA??” Barry said. “Right?”</p><p>“Maybe not. I’ll need to test him to prove this, but my theory is that all of that time in the Speed Force altered Savitar's DNA, making him completely distinguishable from you on a cellular level. And If I’m right about this, Savitar’s baby still needs his DNA. They’ll develop just fine without it, but the pregnancy will be particularly hard on Iris unless he gives me a sample.”</p><p>“But he’s gone,” Iris said, stone faced. “Been gone for weeks.”</p><p>There was pain in her voice that knocked at Barry’s heart, but also rattled his bones. Was her sadness because of Savitar's absence, or because she’d continue to have raging morning sickness and cramps without his DNA? </p><p>His head was spinning in a million different directions and he didn’t know how to process things. “I’ll go see if I can find him again,” Barry said, knowing he wouldn’t live with himself if he didn’t do everything in his power to easy Iris’s suffering.</p><p>“Barry. Wait,” Iris pleaded, needing to talk to her husband. To say something to make things better. Even though she knew nothing could. But he was long gone before she could...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Warzones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers: your eyes aren't deceiving you, I deleted three chapters. </p><p>As I was editing the new chapters I realized I skipped an entire chapter! And an important one! Sorry!<br/>So now I gotta put the chapters in order. </p><p>P.S. Please if I ever decide to re-upload a 128 page story, please tell me I’m crazy! Okay? :)</p><p>Anywho, reuploading 11-13 and also adding four more today. So watch this space! If you commented on a chapter that I  deleted, unfortunately, your comment was deleted. But I copy and pasted them and may paste them under the chapter. Again. Sorry!</p><p>BTW: This chapter is written in present tense, on purpose! I felt it made this moment more dramatic. At least in my mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot water cascades over Iris’s tired body. It attempts to loosen her tense muscles; her aching joints, but it was doing a piss-poor job. The steaming stream only washes away tears induced by many foolish choices, many reckless nights.</p><p>How did she get here? Pregnant by two men at the same time? What a dumb question; she knows. It was her desire to be completely spoiled by her husband, and his time remnant, who refused to play second fiddle to anyone.</p><p>It was the intensity of her addiction to having them fight over her, and the forcefulness in which they took her, over and over again. </p><p>It was her inability to do what was best for her marriage, and keep Savitar at arm's length, because what she actually wanted was him permanently placed in between her legs or inside of her mouth—whichever area Barry wasn't occupying at the moment.</p><p>She didn’t ponder long. </p><p>The glass door slides open, and a man steps inside. </p><p>It’s Barry. His eyes burn red with power, with lightning, the after-effect of their evening. </p><p>Just an hour prior, their bedroom was a blazing warzone of words. This shower was supposed to be her sanctuary away from his anger, from their shared pain, but he obviously has other plans. </p><p>He’s speaking—probably attempting to apologize for things he meant but shouldn’t have said, for things he didn’t mean, but shouldn’t have said, but it falls on deaf ears. </p><p>The water rages way too loudly. Probably for the best. She has no interest in hearing him right now. She had already forgiven him any way.</p><p>If only forgiving herself was as easy.</p><p>His lips are on hers soon enough. Just as his arms are wrapped around her.</p><p>He’s aggressive, walking her back to the back wall of the shower.</p><p>She nearly slips, but he catches her. He always catches her. Her back hits the wall with a loud thud before he hoists her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. It’s not forceful enough to hurt her—or his baby and its brother or sister—which is growing inside of her barely theere baby bump. </p><p>A vibrating thumb against her clit, followed by the tease of his hard cock makes his motives clear. She groans harshly, as he slips lips inside of her wanting channel. He fucks her hard and deep against the wall, increasing his pace with each thrust, reclaiming her lips, her body, her mind. Her heart.</p><p>He doesn’t know just how much of her belongs to Savitar now that she’s carrying his child—she’s reluctant to talk about him —but he knows that things have changed between the three of them.</p><p>And it had happened before the paternity reveal.</p><p>But at this moment, he doesn’t care. It’s been weeks since they had sex — her morning sickness had made it simply impossible for her to get into the mood, but Savitar had finally supplied a sample of DNA to calm down his baby. </p><p>At least the bastard was good for something.</p><p>Iris digs her nails into his back, nearly drawing blood.</p><p>“More Barry, baby, more!” she wants to say, but she ’s afraid, for his body is already coursing with more electricity than she’s ever felt.</p><p>She knows water and open currents — which for all intents and purposes is what he is—don’t mix, but the very source of his power has a soft spot with her; it always has —especially now that she’s carrying his child.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Truth Of The Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry about the confusion yesterday. I got so down about uploading my chapters in the wrong order I decided to take a breather and then resume uploading today! </p><p>Hope you enjoy this new batch! :) Please let me know what you think with a comment! I'm really enjoying the reactions to the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savitar stood in the middle of his dark, cold lair, projecting a haunting glare. </p><p>Iris West, the woman on the receiving end of his gaze, wrung her hands. The silence unsettled her. “Well, say something.” </p><p>Anything at all.</p><p>“I have a Bachelor’s degree, two Master’s degrees, and 100- lifetimes worth of knowledge and experiences. And you think I don’t know that me knocking you up ends our little arrangement?”</p><p>Iris pushed her hair behind her hers, feeling dumb now, “Well, I just wanted to make things clear. </p><p>He smirked and folded his arms. Well, this is clear. You’re not sending me mixed signals at all.”</p><p>“Mixed signals?”</p><p>“You lied to your husband, then walked twelve blocks here at the crack of dawn when you could have just texted me this bullshit.”</p><p>“Well, maybe I think you’re worth more than a text, and wait…why do you assume I lied?”</p><p>Savitar scoffed. “You think I haven’t seen how that do-gooder has had his claws in you lately? No way in hell he’d let you come here.”</p><p>“Where’d you see that? Not like you been around.”</p><p>“My whereabouts don’t concern you anymore.” He chuckled, ironically. “Actually, they never did.”</p><p>Iris wanted to respond to his coldness, but figured it’d be for the best if she just headed home. She was hormonal and emotional, and Savitar obviously wasn’t in the mood to be rational or mature.</p><p>Or anything that would make this conversation easier for either of them.</p><p>She turned and headed for the exit. </p><p>Just as she was about to leave, he called out to her from behind. </p><p>“Just tell me one thing, Iris.”</p><p>With a sigh, she stopped in her tracks. “What?” She asked, back still facing him. </p><p>“Will my name be on the birth certificate?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Of my baby? Will you name me as the father?”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that.” </p><p>She leaned her head down — partly in shame.</p><p>It wasn’t fair, but it was the only way unless, of course, she wanted to have nurses, and government officials jumping down the rabbit hole, finding out who Savitar really was. Where he came from.</p><p>“No, you don’t WANT to do that!” </p><p>“It’s not like that.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what it’s like. You and your goddamn husband are just going to live your perfect little lives with MY baby, and pretend I don’t exist.”</p><p>Iris whipped around to face him. “Sav,” she said, softly. “</p><p>“Don’t call me Sav!”</p><p>She huffed. “Fine. But.”</p><p>“I WON’T allow it! You and Barry will not take my child from me.”</p><p>“Not putting your name on the birth certificate doesn’t mean you’re not the father.”</p><p>“But it means that Barry gets all the perks. I won’t have any rights!” He smacked his first into his hand, eyes blazing blue. </p><p>Iris neared him slowly. “I would never keep you from your child. Not ever.”</p><p>“Like hell, you wouldn’t.” </p><p>She frowned, eyes welling up with tears. </p><p>“You really think I’d deny you your rights as a parent? Knowing what happened to your parents? My mom?”</p><p>His face softened ever so slightly at the mention of his parents; he wanted to believe her.</p><p>From Iris’ vantage point, there was a familiar pain in his eyes — the same pain she’d seen that day he showed up to S.T.A.R Labs, feeling scared, lost, angry. Unwanted. </p><p>He was still terrified of being alone, forgotten, though she knew he’d never admit it. It stirred up something inside of her00 something that made her want to reassure him that she could never, ever forget about him. </p><p>But given the circumstances, she knew that wouldn’t be smart.</p><p>Overwhelmed, she shook her head. “I can’t do this. We have almost six months to hash out custody arrangements.”</p><p>She turned to leave again, but he caught her fingertips in his, the familiar pull of a man up to no good.</p><p>“Sav,” she said. “Not now, babe.” She didn’t mean to call him babe, but it’s what felt natural to her. “Please.”</p><p>He placed a finger underneath her chin, willing her to look up at him, but she wouldn’t. Couldn’t. She shook her head from side to side.</p><p>He sighed. “Kiss me, Iris.”</p><p>“I can’t, you know I can’t.”</p><p>“Just one time — and this ends here. Now. No more trying to touch you,” he said, running his hands up and down her frame, settling them on her hips. “No more sex.  All of it. Done for good. Just please love. Kiss me…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It Had To Be Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iris peered up at Savitar, with glossed over eyes. His head was tilted down; his procession towards her painfully slow, methodical.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calculating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Savitar’s lips brushed against hers, she wouldn’t be able to claim that he’d come onto her before she could intervene or that she’d been helpless against his advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she obliged his request for one last kiss, it would be because that’s what she wanted to do—her marriage be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear as day to her that his intention had been to put the choice entirely in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Slow and steady’ weren’t exactly words in his vocabulary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn him for putting her in this position, for attempting to make her choose between Barry, the love of her life, and him, who by some measure of a miracle, had not only weaseled his way back into her life, but her heart as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him, who drove her wild with desire in ways she didn’t know she could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him, who she could no longer deny that she loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, she loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know how it happened, or exactly when it happened, just that it had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also knew that she couldn’t ignore it any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The insanity of the situation was painfully clear.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savitar had spent months terrorizing her, trying to take her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still could, at any moment, but, somehow, she now </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him with her life. She also trusted him with her body. And when she gave birth to his child, she’d trust him with their baby, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until then, she wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To kiss her, to take her—right then and there—and carry her to his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted him to rip off her clothes and make raw, passionate love to her for hours on end.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was soon on the back of her head, entangled in her hair, acting as an anchor. His gaze was absolutely piercing, pulling her in closer towards that point of no return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savitar, I can’t do this,” she said, forcing the words from the depths of her stomach, up past the knot in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Iris. I love you. I need you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, tears spilling from her eyes with a fury. “I know you love me.” She always knew. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, not sure if he could believe his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God help the entire world if this was another dream; it wouldn’t be able to survive his wrath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I love Barry more,” Iris continued. “More—than any person in this entire world. And I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can hurt me?” He asked, voice trembling with more pain than anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crack in her heart expanded, threatening to kill her dead if she stayed here. He looked like a lost child, begging its best friend not to discard him like a used rag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris bit back a sob. “It’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me, please,” He pleaded, reclaiming her hands in his. “I can’t live without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head back and forth, knowing she couldn’t give him what he wanted. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she placed a soft, gentle kiss on Savitar’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled away, his eyes were screaming at her, </span>
  <span>asking her to stay with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To not break his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn't do either of those things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somehow she managed to find the strength to turn away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lurched forward, first wanting to chase after her, but he stopped himself.</span>
</p><p>Love<span>—even hers—wouldn't be worth it, if he had to beg for it.</span></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. When The Ish Hits The Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris turned her key to the door of her loft.</p><p>Once inside, she sighed, relieved to be inside of her home where she could process the plethora of emotions raging inside of her.</p><p>She leaned her weight on the door. </p><p>Her feet were killing her, her stomach was in knots, but it was her heart constricting in her rib case that was causing her the most pain. </p><p>That’s when her tears came. </p><p>Hard and fast.</p><p>She pressed a hand to her mouth, hiccuping through an onslaught of tears. </p><p>But then she heard the familiar whoosh and crackle of Barry’s lightning and quickly dried her face. </p><p>Iris slowly rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee.“Barry, aren’t you late for work?” She asked, the croak in her voice impossible to hide.</p><p>“Yeah, figured I’d take my time this morning. Singh hasn’t fired me yet. So. “</p><p>“Oh-oh,” she said, quickly. “That’s nice.”</p><p>Barry eyed his wife. Even from a few feet away, she looked flustered, the unrest on her face impossible not to notice. “I thought you had to be in at work early this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I called off.”</p><p>“Why? You sick?”</p><p>“Yeah, the babies just have me a little tired.” </p><p>Babies. </p><p>That was so weird to say.</p><p>When only one of them was Barry’s.</p><p>“Well, you should get some rest then.” He rose from the couch and walked over to her, a look of concern resting on his face. </p><p>He stepped into his wife, with an unusual smile on his face that rarely accompanied her mention of “the babies.” </p><p><em>Baby,</em> sure. His baby. The child they created together, but not babies. The other child – Barry knew he’d love just because Iris was its mother, but it would always be a reminder of their mistake of letting Savitar into their bedroom.</p><p>That their lives would never be the same. </p><p>Still, Barry was looking forward to becoming a father – no matter how complicated their family was about to become.</p><p>He slipped his hands inside of Iris’s her coat, resting them on her baby bump. It was so small, even in proportion to her frame. He only could truly tell that she was pregnant when she was naked, or from certain angles, when she was clothed.</p><p>He smiled again, leaning down to kiss her.</p><p>Iris pressed her eyes shut, kissing him in return. When he pulled away, she flashed him a somber smile.</p><p>He ran a finger over his lips and frowned, unable to ignore the salty aftertaste.</p><p>“Why’ve you been crying?” he said, pushing her hair out from partially obstructing her eyes. </p><p>Red and puffy.</p><p>“Crying?”</p><p>“Yeah. Crying.”</p><p>“Oh, you know pregnancy hormones,” she said, flashing him a nervous smile. “They have me all over the place lately.”</p><p>“You’re sure that’s all it is?” He asked with a suspecting glare.</p><p>“Yeah. Of course.”</p><p>Barry’s face fell again, like he was giving her chance to confess her crimes.</p><p>“What aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Barry sighed, running a harsh hand through his hair. “I called Picture News. You were never on schedule for today.”</p><p>She froze, unsure of how to respond. She’d obviously been caught red-handed. “Barry. I-I.”</p><p>“Are you love with him?”</p><p>The words coming out harsh and accusatory, but he had to know.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Savitar.”</p><p>“I need the truth.”</p><p>“Where is all of this coming from?” She asked, her cheeks flashing hot? Suddenly, she needed air. Lots of it.</p><p>“Things are different between us," He said, swiping a hand across the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to admit it, but it’s been different ever since Savitar disappeared this last time…</p><p>...and then I remembered ...</p><p>...The way you look at men you’re in love with. Eddie…Me…Now Savitar—he’s on that list, too.“</p><p>“Not in love,” she blurted out, unable to let that statement stand. “I’m only in love with you.”</p><p>“But it’s love on some level.”</p><p>She nodded, ashamed, as tears clouded her vision. </p><p>Barry brought his hand over his mouth, trying to process this unfortunate confirmation. </p><p>In the hour that Iris had been gone, he’d practiced his speech a thousand times. But he didn’t practiced his reaction to hearing her say the words aloud, to seeing her return from Savitar’s lair with bloodshot eyes.</p><p>His own tears soon spilled forth, down his face.</p><p>Iris reached for him like she always did when he was sad, or distraught, or angry. But he stepped back, and raised a silent hand in protest.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen, baby. You have to know that.”</p><p>Barry scrunched his face up. “And that makes it better?”</p><p>“No. I didn’t say--.”</p><p>“Are you pregnant because of our threesome, or because you’ve been having sex with him alone?”</p><p>“Barry?” She said softly, hurt that he could even ask her something like this. </p><p>“Answer the question!”</p><p>Iris flinched. “No. Never,” she replied, nearly bawling. “I’ve never had sex with him alone. I could never do that to you.”</p><p>“But you wanted to. You entertained the idea, right?”</p><p>She nodded, slowly. </p><p>“And now you love him,” he said, voice choked. The words got harder to spit out every time he said them.</p><p>“Yes. But not the way I--”</p><p>Barry sighed, cutting her off. “I have to go.”</p><p>He was completely unable to deal with the crushing weight of this confirmation. His entire world—everything that mattered to him, the basis of his reason to live was crashing down around him; running, as fast as he could, as long as he could, was the only thing that would burn up some of this pain he was feeling.</p><p>And if he didn’t leave right now, he felt like he might literally explode. </p><p>“Barry please we have to talk,” Iris said, attempting again to approach him. </p><p>But he vanished in a flash of lightning, leaving her alone, with just her unborn babies, and her broken heart, in their loft. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Heart To Heart...To Heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cisco stood from his workshop table, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on.</p><p>Barry looked up, noticing. “You’re already leaving??”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s one in the morning, brother,”</p><p>Barry looked up at the clock. “Right. Have a goodnight,” he said, twirling his wedding ring around his finger.</p><p>“And you need to go home to your wife,” Cisco replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“I can’t go home. I don’t know how to talk to her, what to say to her. I-I can’t even look at her right now. Not that it matters. I’ve lost her any way.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous; you haven’t lost her.” </p><p>“She loves him! And she lied about going to see him!” Barry yelled, not at Cisco, but at himself. At the world.  At the pain, hoping he’d scare it off. </p><p>“Okay, but why did she go see him? To cut things off with him. That says to me that she values what she has with you.”</p><p>“Yeah. But. ”</p><p>“No buts. She made that decision on her own, without you having to force her hand.”</p><p>“How the hell could I have forced her hand? I wasn’t even sure she felt anything for him until a couple of weeks ago. And I didn’t get confirmation until today.”</p><p>“Yesterday,” Cisco replied, reminding him it was, in fact, a new day.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Cisco sighed and slowly removed his jacket before returning to his seat. This was obviously going to take a while. </p><p>“Barr, can I say something that you’re not going to like?”</p><p>“Sure, not like my life could get any worse.”</p><p>“What did you think was going to happen?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You put an empath like Iris, who was already emotionally compromised, in front of a wounded bird like Savitar and expected her not to nurse him back to health. This is what she does. She did it with you. When your mom died, and your dad went to jail. And after every single other crisis you’ve experienced since. Then, you added sex into the mix. And expected her not to get emotionally attached. ”</p><p>“No,” Barry said, unable to accept that. “He’s not me. I’m not a monster.”</p><p>Cisco chuckled at the irony. “Neither is he. Not anymore. An arrogant asshole, who needs to schedule a visit to a dermo, sure. But he’s not a monster.”</p><p>Barry scoffed. “Everything I thought I knew about her, I question now. How can she love someone like that?</p><p>Cisco laughed. </p><p>Barry glared at his friend. “What the hell is funny?”</p><p>“You’re so blinded by your hatred of Savitar, that you can’t even see what’s going in.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>"Savitar is all of the worst parts of you. The you that was born when the little smidge darkness in your heart was allowed to grow into an evil, that when paired with extreme power, became some malevolent that you didn’t even resemble yourself anymore.” </p><p>“Which is exactly my point. How can she love him?”</p><p>“Barr,” Cisco said, gently. “Who do you think Iris is seeing now that he’s reforming himself? Now that he’s a little less dark, a little less broody?”</p><p>Barry slowed to respond, unsure of how to counteract Cisco’s point, so he continued: “This entire situation is weird as hell and I won’t even begin to understand how any of you found pleasure from this arrangement, but—.”</p><p>“Well.” Barry replied, tilting his head. </p><p>“PLEASE don’t explain it to me,” Cisco continued. “But I do understand emotions. And in my honest opinion, Iris’s loyalty to you has never wavered. It’s stronger than ever, as evidenced by how she can’t seem to let this fucked up version of you go.”</p><p>"So what you’re saying is that you don’t think our marriage is over?”</p><p>“I’m saying... I think Savitar is the only man in the entire universe that this could have happened with. And for only one reason. Oh, and that you should go home and actually talk to your wife…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">________________________</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was almost three a.m. when Barry finally arrived at the loft. Truth be told, he still wasn’t ready, but he hadn’t been home in almost 24 hours, but he couldn’t avoid Iris forever.</p><p>Especially not while she was pregnant. </p><p>Besides, Cisco’s words had gotten to him. </p><p>Just a little. </p><p>It didn’t make any of this any easier to swallow, of course, but Cisco introduced another perspective that he hadn’t considered. Maybe he had really been dumb for allowing Iris to even get near Savitar — especially sexually—given who he used to be. </p><p>Who he was— now. </p><p>Inside of the loft, Barry saw the lights were off but the TV was still on. Iris was laid out on the couch, appearing to be deep in sleep. Usually, he would gently wake her and lead her to their bedroom, but given that the couch was covered in pillows and blanket, he figured that she planned to sleep there for the night. </p><p>He didn’t know if she was trying to give him space, or because she wasn’t ready to face this either, but she looked absolutely exhausted — like the reality of everything that had transpired was also weighing heavily on her, and he didn’t want to disturb her. </p><p>She needed her rest; so did the babies.  </p><p>After a long shower, Barry settled into his bed, falling flat unto his back. He didn’t bother to turn the lights off, or pull back the comforter or anything like that. </p><p>Ironically, even amid his emotional turmoil, sleep was the last thing he actually wanted. It might have been crazy, but he was hornier than he’d been in a while. </p><p>He and Iris hadn’t had sex since that night he joined her in the shower — a full four days ago. </p><p>Things between them were still more than a tense, but he thought they were making their way back to normal. </p><p>Or, as normal as things could be now. </p><p>The care in which she took when she went down on him in the shower, the water cascading down around her head and body, as he released into her — it felt like she used to make him feel before the threesomes started. </p><p>And when she called out his name, as her pussy spasmed around his cock, o he knew that he could still be the one who drove her body mad. </p><p>He closed his eyes, slipping his hands underneath the hem of his pajama bottoms, slightly upset that his body was betraying him at a time like this.</p><p>He gently palmed his manhood, over his boxers, applying enough pressure to give himself some relief. It felt so weird, trying to pleasure himself, with Iris in the living room. Their sex life was usually so active, he didn’t need to get himself off.</p><p>How had they made such a mess of things?</p><p>How had the desire to explore their sexual fantasy turned into Iris pregnant with Savitar’s baby? With her falling for him?</p><p>“Barry?” He heard Iris call from the door. </p><p>“Oh, he said,” rising suddenly. “I’m sorry, I thought you were sleeping.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” she said, softly. “I just wish you would have woken me. If you...you know... I’m still your wife.” </p><p>She walked over to where he sat on the bed, wearing a nightie that stopped mid-way up her thighs. Despite her having just woken up, she looked absolutely beautiful. Hair and makeup perfect, immaculate.</p><p>Paired with the look of determination in her eyes, he realized she hadn’t been sleeping on the couch to get away from him. She’d been waiting on him. </p><p>And when he hadn’t showed up, she must have fallen asleep. </p><p>Without answering her, he motioned for her to come sit in in his lap, desperate to feel her touch. She pushed her hair behind her ears, and climbed onto the bed, then onto her his lap. Her eyes were still a little puffy. Surely, she’d been crying most of the day. Even if some of those tears had been for Savitar, he felt bad. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Iris,” he said, resting his hands on her hips. “For leaving you, for not coming home for hours.”</p><p>“No, I deserved it, baby,” she said, running her hands down his chest. “I made a mess of things. For you. For Savitar. For myself,” she said, her eyes filling up with tears for the umpteenth time that day. “I wanted none of this.” </p><p>The sight of her crying nearly broke his heart all over again. He reached up, embracing her in his arms, holding her against his chest, then ran his hands up and down her back. </p><p>This skin-to-skin contact was exactly what he needed. </p><p> When he broke the embrace, Iris raised up, wiping her face. The intensity at which he was staring at her nearly broke her. </p><p>Pain, buried anger. Sadness. Lust — made evident by the way his eyes traveled down her body.Iris bit her lip, reaching down between them to palm his manhood, but Barry grabbed her hand. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You don’t want me to?”</p><p>He reached up, pushing her hair from her face, smiling softly. </p><p>"Yes. But turn around. I need something to do too.”</p><p>Iris pressed her lips into his hungrily, not giving him time to kiss her back, then did as her husband said. She positioned herself so that her mouth aligned with his cock, and her pussy sat comfortably on his chest. </p><p>She wasted no time, freeing his hefty member from his boxers.</p><p>She took him into her mouth, coating the length of his shaft her saliva, swirling her tongue around him, up and down, around and around.</p><p>He groaned, throwing his head to the side, reveling in his wife’s skilled mouth. “Come here,” he said, voice gruff. When she didn’t immediately oblige him, he pulled her back so that she was situated over his mouth.</p><p>Lifting the hem of her nightie, he swiped his tongue over her pussy before plunging it deep inside of her, gently vibrating his tongue. </p><p>She moaned, almost letting his dick slip out of her mouth. </p><p>But he pushed her head back down, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. “Put those tag teaming skills to good use.”</p><p>Three hours, and several rounds later, they were both exhausted. Iris especially. The pregnancy had taken a toll on her endurance a little, but she still gave as good as she got, matching Barry’s appetite blow for blow. </p><p>After a quick shower and change of sheets, they were not in bed cuddling in each other’s arms.  </p><p>Sex wouldn’t fix the slightly strained trust or communication issues between them, or do anything to alleviate the complexity of this whole dual fatherhood thing, but it accomplished its goal at the moment: to bring them back together so they could reconnect. </p><p>Which was most important. </p><p>Iris snuggled further into Barry’s arms. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Silence drifted between them, until eventually, he broke the silence. “I’m sorry about the outcome, and all the tension now, but I don’t regret the experience. Initially, at least.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“You handle the two of us like it’s like nothing. It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>She blushed. “Barry.”</p><p>“You do.” </p><p>“Well, that’s done now,” She said. “I’m 100 percent committed to you and our family.”</p><p>“What about Savitar?”</p><p>“I’ll admit, I got attached to him. I didn’t mean to, but I did. And  I know this doesn’t make it right, but the Savitar I got to know was so different than the asshole he is around everyone else. I felt protective of him. Like I needed to be there for him. And it scared me. But instead of doing the right things and distancing myself, I allowed that affection for him to grow. I was wrong, and I’m sorry, but you have to know, I never once considered leaving you for him.”</p><p>Barry chuckled at the irony. “Cisco said the same thing.”</p><p>“You talked to Cisco about this?”</p><p>Iris raised a brow, unsure if she should be angry, but realized she had absolutely zero room or right. </p><p>“Well, I needed another man to talk to. And Joe wasn’t an option.”</p><p>“Oof,” Iris said, with a laugh. “Definitely not. He’ll die if we ever tell him what we were doing.”</p><p>“Believe me, Cisco is only two steps away from that. But he gave me some perspective that I didn’t have before. Made me understand how this happened, and the part I played in it.”</p><p>“Did I ever tell you how much I love that little man?”</p><p>“Oh, so now you want Cisco too? Dammit, Iris. Enough is enough.”</p><p>“Barry,” she said, hitting him in the chest. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Too soon?”</p><p>“Duh,” she said, laughing. But only for a moment, because her face fell faster than she could hide. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Tell me, Iris.”</p><p>“I just feel bad for laughing. Considering....” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear as if that would make things better. “As happy as she was that her and Barry were talking things out, she couldn’t help but think about Savitar. Angry, alone. In his lair. Or worse, out in the City, God knows where, doing God knows what.” </p><p>“Savitar?” It wasn’t easy for Barry to process those words, but at least she was being honest. And no matter how hard things were, he understood to a certain extent. </p><p>She nodded. “I really made a mess of things.”</p><p>“We made a mess of things, Iris,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. “We all played a part.”</p><p>Barry couldn’t believe it, but he, too, felt bad knowing that Savitar had gotten reattached to Iris, and that he couldn’t have her. He knew, better than anyone, what his life looked like without her.</p><p>Hell, Savitar was proof that that.</p><p>His future self as well.</p><p>He must have been in constant heartache. </p><p>“In a perfect world,” Iris started, before cutting herself off. “You know what, never mind.” </p><p>She didn’t want to undo the little bit of progress she’d made with her husband.</p><p>“No, come on..”</p><p>She sighed. “In a perfect world, there would be a solution where all of us could be happy.” </p><p>“Savitar will never be happy unless he has you.”</p><p>“Trust me, I know.”</p><p>“So what do you mean? You want to add Savitar to our relationship. Permanently?”</p><p>“No,” Iris said, shaking her head. “What we have, our love is...I’d never want anything to get in the way of that. I just. Ugh.”</p><p>Barry sat up, pulling the covers over his body.  “You’re dancing around what you want to say. We’ve hashed out too much for you to withhold from me now. Just say it.”</p><p>“I wish…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">________________________</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“No absolutely not,” Savitar said, arms folded. </p><p>His tone was more abrasive than usual, especially for him to be talking to Iris. Gone was the warmth, the borderline happiness that usually exuded from him in her presence. </p><p>The iciness of his tone matched that of the lair, which she couldn’t help but notice he’d turned the heat off in. It was also a total and complete mess — unlike the semi-mess it was before. </p><p>Iris’s face dropped, even though this was the outcome she expected. </p><p>It had taken an ungodly amount of coaxing to get Savitar comfortable enough to approach her sexually the first time they had sex.</p><p>She’d damn near had had to hold his hand through every step of the way. After the way their relationship had progressed, and him finally admitting that he loved her, his walls were thicker, taller, and stronger than ever.</p><p>“I just.” </p><p>“You just... threw a little ass at your husband, and talked him into keeping this shit between us going, because what the fuck does he have to lose? You’re already carrying my child. You can’t get pregnant again until you give birth. Then you can discard me fr good. And you actually think I’m going to let you break my heart again. Because what? I want some??”</p><p>“Sav.” </p><p>“Get out of my lair, Iris. And don’t come back. I mean this shit. Go home to your husband.”</p><p>“But, Savitar, if you would just listen— .”</p><p>“NOW!” He yelled, a halo of blue lightning radiating around his body.</p><p>Iris took a step towards him, the intensity of his lightning increasing with every step. She placed a hand on her favorite side of his face — the side with his scars. </p><p>He pressed his eyes shut, but then lowered her hand from his face. </p><p>“If you’d like me to leave, I’ll respect your wishes. But you can’t scare me anymore.  Maybe you’ve convinced yourself that you’re still a monster, but I know that you’re not.”</p><p>His angry gaze endured through her affirmation. Eyes welling up with tears, she turned to leave — for good this time — but couldn't make herself walk more than a step or two away from him.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want from me? Do you just love torturing me or something? Do you WANT me to go out and do something I’ll regret?”</p><p>Slowly, Iris turned back to face him. She took two steps forward so they were again face to face, reaching up to swipe her thumb over his cheek. “I want a kiss.” </p><p>His eyes grew wide and, slowly but surely, the blue light surrounding him dimmed. “Wha—what?” He asked, his voice less harsh than before. </p><p>“I want you to kiss me, Savitar. Then I want you to come home with me, away from this shithole and fuck me.” She trailed her hands down his chest. “Then again. And again. Would you like that?” She asked in that voice that drove him crazy.</p><p>“Iris.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>“If you’re toying with me, I swear to god.”</p><p>Too tired to go through steps 1-99 with Savitar, she jumped up on her tiptoes, and pressed her mouth into his. </p><p>She needed to get things moving, and actions would do that. With one of her hands pressed against the back of his neck, and the other one, resting in his hair, she kissed him the way she’d been wanting to do for months. Soft, and passionately, reveling in the softness of his lips, and intensity of him kissing her back.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, plunging his tongue into her mouth.</p><p>But he broke the kiss, unable to ignore the question on the tip of his tongue: “What about Barry?”</p><p>Iris sighed.“Barry is a constant in my life. Always has been, always will be. So I can’t say that this between all three of us can go on forever. It would be a lie, and I won’t lie to you. But I do know that we have right now. And the next few months, if you want that.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">________________________</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Ahhh, shit,” Iris moaned, as Savitar plunged himself deep inside of her. He was standing with her legs wrapped around her </p><p>Savitar quieted her screams pressing his lips into hers, and even then her muffles broke through. He had a death grip on her hips, fucking her hard and deep. She broke the kiss and buried her head into his shoulders, seeking comfort and refuge from the aggressiveness of his thrusting. </p><p>The next moment, Iris felt another warm body press against her from behind. Then the tease of a lubed up cock against her other, more sensitive entrance. She lifted her head from Savitar’s shoulder, and let her weight fall back just a little on her husband, looking back at him with lust filled eyes. </p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>He moved the hair stuck to her forehead out of her eyes, so he could see the full extent of her carnal gaze. Taking every inch of Savitar. “Yes,” she said breathily, “Yes.” </p><p>Barry pressed his mouth into hers. </p><p>Iris took one hand from around Savitar’s neck, and leaned back, wrapping it around Barry’s head, as they kissed. Barry pulled away; Iris turned back to Savitar, and looked down at him, returning her arms around his neck. “Hold up, babe,” she said, feeling the probe of Barry’s dick around her asshole. </p><p>Savitar’s motions all but slowed, as Iris adjusted to the second intrusion.</p><p>No matter how many times they’d done this, special care always had to be taken when either of them fucked her from behind, one of the many reasons that Savitar usually was regulated to her front when they penetrated her dually. Not that he minded. He loved her pussy. And nothing could replace it. </p><p>This was the first time they’d attempted this position standing up, however. The angle allowed for deeper penetration from both angles — the perfect way to end such a ludicrous night. </p><p>“Stop tensing,” Barry groaned, carefully sliding inside of her. </p><p>The first couple of inches were always the hardest. </p><p>With Barry behind her, partially supporting her weight, Savitar freed one of his arms, and brought his hand around to her clit, to give her a little added stimulation to take the edge off. </p><p>Iris’s face scrunched up into an O-formation, overcome as Barry thrusted in and out of her, as Savitar worked on her clit, completely in awe of her dedication to having both of them, in the most extreme ways. </p><p>“Oh, God,” she moaned, adjusting to Barry from behind, just as Savitar continued fucking her from the front…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Domestic Bliss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey lovelies! I hope you enjoy this batch of uploads. Please let me know what you think with a comment! :)&lt;3</p><p>There are about three more old chapters to upload, then I'll start uploading the three chapters I already wrote, and I'll be all caught up on the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris woke up wedged in between Barry, to her front, and Savitar to her back.</p><p>Both snoring.</p><p>Iris’s arms were around Barry; Savitar’s arms were around her.</p><p>She hadn’t been sure what to expect the morning after everything that transpired — other than complete and utter exhaustion from being worn out by her men — but it definitely wasn’t anxiety or uncertainty.</p><p>Yet, her stomach was full of butterflies brought on by the newness of this dynamic.</p><p>Before, the rules regarding Savitar were clear.</p><p>No kissing. </p><p>No solo sex.</p><p>Just group sex, and all of those things that landed in the undefined areas that Savitar loved taking advantage of.</p><p>Usually, after a night together, Savitar would rise first and head back to his lair because he didn’t want to witness her and Barry’s early morning make out sessions, her ‘I love you’s’ directed only at Barry, and after the amor wore off, the mundane domestic talk about dinner plans, who would clean the bathroom that week, when to file taxes, and upcoming rent payments.</p><p>It was the part of the day that made it painfully clear to Savitar that he only served one purpose in this dynamic. </p><p>And he wanted no parts of it.</p><p>Now, the rules weren’t as defined anymore.</p><p>Sge had gone from not being able to kiss Savitar at all, to kissing Savitar in front of Barry.Alternating between the two of them as if this was the correct order of things. But things were always been a little laxer when hormones were raging, and all that mattered was getting off.</p><p>Now, it was well after 9 am on a Saturday morning and either she nor Barry had to report to work.</p><p>And though Iris still didn’t know what Savitar was doing to get it money, whatever vocation he’d taken up in his spare time didn’t require an early call time, either.</p><p>So there they lied, recovering from their night of passion. </p><p>All three of them. </p><p>Together. </p><p>But what was she supposed to do when they woke up? Who was she supposed to kiss first? To cuddle with first? Was she supposed to make breakfast for all of them? Would Savitar even want to eat breakfast with them? And would Barry mind?</p><p>This thing between them was extremely delicate. </p><p>And because of her desire to keep both of them happy, she knew there would be much ego stroking — along with strokes of other kinds — in her future.</p><p>But it would be tricky to orchestrate simultaneously.</p><p>In bed, it was easy to stimulate them at the same time. And when she wasn’t able to, she knew the other one was enjoying the show being put on before him. </p><p>But what would she do in these quiet moments between them?</p><p>She wanted to ponder over the logistics of keeping them happy in a nice, hot shower, but they’d both, quite literally, kill each other if they woke up in bed, without her as a buffer.</p><p> And she refused to raise twins alone with no help from their fathers. She sighed, just a little too loudly, because she could feel Savitar stirring behind her. Of course, he would wake first. Anything to make this harder for her.</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered in the groggy morning voice of his she loved. </p><p>“Good Morning,” she said, softly, without turning to face him, knowing that his eyes would pull her into him. </p><p>That’s if his arms didn’t do it first.</p><p>Savitar did not try to hide the state in which he’d woken up, pushing his erection into her back. When she didn’t respond, he casually swiped his hand down her leg and kissed the back of her neck. She gently nudged him in his stomach.</p><p>On her side, he didn’t have full access to the body part that he sought, but that did nothing to deter him, of course. It never did.</p><p>“Stop it, babe,” she giggled, when his hand dipped between her legs. “I’m spent.”</p><p>Iris was just exiting her first trimester. And though she wasn’t terribly big, those babies were still sapping her energy a little. </p><p>Hell, a lot.</p><p>Savitar sighed heavily in her ear, then took her hand in his.</p><p>Iris smiled, happy he settled down, if only for a moment. Plus, hand holding wasn’t something they’d gotten a chance to do often. </p><p>Or at all, really.</p><p>A simple embrace turned into a gentle tug really fast, though. Then one a little rougher. Since Barry was still asleep, she let Savitar lure her towards him even though she knew she’d regret it.</p><p>Face to face, he smiled at her. One she couldn’t help but return, as he re-tangled their hands together.</p><p>“How are you this morning?” He asked, gazing into her eyes. Even half-asleep, he had a magnetic pull to him.</p><p>“I’m good. You?”</p><p>“Same. Just a little hungry?”</p><p>“Do you want some breakfast?”</p><p>“No. Dessert,” he said, trailing his hands over the curve of her cleavage, then down her center.</p><p>Iris clamped her legs shut. “No.”</p><p>“Please,” he asked pouting. “</p><p>She sighed. “Barry’s still sleeping.”</p><p>“Okay?</p><p>“You know that’s a no-go, even now.”</p><p>“Wake his ass up then.”</p><p>“No. He almost never gets to sleep in.”</p><p>Savitar sighed, folding his arms. “Fine.”</p><p>“Aww, my pouty baby,” she said, laying her head on his chest.</p><p>He brought his arm around her, and rested it there. “So I’m supposed to lay here until Speedy wakes up?”</p><p>“Speedy? You’re one to talk,” Iris laughed. “But no, you can come downstairs with me while I make us breakfast.”</p><p>“Are you up for that?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant, not on bedrest,” she said, patting his chest. “Come on and be quiet.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">---------------</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“How exactly is this supposed to be helping me make breakfast,” Iris asked, giggling, as he peppered her neck with kisses. </p><p>He’d perched her up on the counter, and was standing in between her legs, his arms wrapped tight around her.</p><p>He smiled at her, devilishly. “It’s not. It’s supposed to be helping get you in the mood to give your man some morning sex.”</p><p>Iris laughed. “Ohh, you’re my man now?”</p><p>He flashed a self-assured smile. “I’ve been your man.”</p><p>Iris grazed her fingernails down his chest. “I guess I like the way that sounds. What I don’t like are burnt eggs and sausages though,” she said, pointing past the island to the unattended stove.</p><p>He sighed. “I’ll flip them for you.”</p><p>Iris scoffed. “Like I’d let you anywhere near food that goes in Barry’s mouth.”</p><p>“Well.” He clicked his tongue. </p><p>“I’m not food.”</p><p>“Well, you’re sure as hell my favorite meal.”</p><p>“Sav,” Iris said, blushing. “You gotta stop.”</p><p>He pulled her closer. “Can’t.”</p><p>Before Iris could respond, her phone buzzed with a text from Cisco, which read: “I know it’s Saturday, but I need a speedster’s assistance.”</p><p>“He’s tired. Can’t this wait?” She texted back.</p><p>“It’s kinda important that he tests this out before an emergency occurs.”</p><p>Iris sighed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Cisco needs Barry.”</p><p>“Great, the hero can go be a hero, and we can get back to doing what we were doing.”</p><p>“Actually,” Iris said, catching her lip between her teeth, “I was wondering if you’d go.”</p><p>“No. That’s not my job.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Why can’t he go?”</p><p>“He’s exhausted.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And... if you want this to work, you have to be a team player. This thing we have going on, Barry’s basically sharing me with you in a sense. The least you can do is help out with the ‘heroing’” she said, mocking his love of air quotes.</p><p>“But Cisco talks too fucking much.”</p><p>Iris laughed softly, clasping her hands around his waist. </p><p>“Just think about me, okay? My lips. My hips. My ass. All yours when you get back.”</p><p>Savitar only tightened his grip on her.“If you’re trying to talk me into leaving, it’s not working.</p><p>Iris pouted. “Please, baby. It’ll help me a...lot.”</p><p>He shook his head from side to side. “The bullshit I do for you,” he said, before disappearing in a flash of light.</p><p>With Savitar gone, Iris went to go nurse their breakfast. </p><p>Thankfully, she knew Savitar would probably be up to no good, and do his best to distract her, so she’d turned the heat down extra low. </p><p>She smiled when she saw that her breakfast wasn’t ruined.</p><p>Just one flip, and then breakfast would be ready. Once she got everything plated, she grabbed a tray, along with two cups of orange juice, and some fresh fruit, and headed up the stairs to her husband. </p><p>Cautiously optimistic that this would all work out.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>---------------</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>When she made it to the bedroom, Barry was already sitting up in bed.</p><p>“Babe, you’re awake?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, stretching. “Just woke up. That breakfast for me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He took the tray from her hand and sat it next to him.</p><p>“You’re not hungry?”</p><p>“I am,” he said, smiling at her. “You’re just so beautiful. Come here.”</p><p>Iris took a seat in her husband’s lap and wrapped a hand around his neck.</p><p>“You sleep well?”</p><p>“I slept great. What about you?.”</p><p>“Pretty good yeah.”</p><p>“What about our little bundles?” He asked, bringing his hand to her stomach.</p><p>“They’re okay,” Iris said, placing her hand on top of his. “They actually let me sleep last night. You know, after you and Savitar let me actually go to sleep.”</p><p>“Let you?” Barry scoffed. “Like you weren’t the aggressor.”</p><p>“Blame the hormones,” she said laughing, before leaning down to kiss him.</p><p>“Mmmm, well whatever it is, I love it. ” </p><p>He lingered on her face after they parted, admiring her beauty.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I just really love you. And I’m happy to be back here. Not arguing. Not angry.”</p><p>“And thoroughly sexed, well rested, with a hot meal when you wake up?”</p><p>“That too.” He smiled. “Especially the first part.”</p><p>“And you’re sure It’s not weird for you? The extra stuff,” she asked, knowing that bringing up Savitar could derail their conversation. But she had to know he was really okay with this. Otherwise, it wouldn’t work. </p><p>And they’d all be miserable.</p><p>“I think... our situation is really weird, and it’s taking some getting used to, but look at our everyday lives, Iris. We were destined for weird. And I trust that you’re committed to us, so I’m good as long as Savitar stays in line.”</p><p>“Oof, well. Yeah. Let’s hope he does.”</p><p>“Speaking of the third party, I take it Savitar is gone to go brood for the day,” he added looking around their empty bedroom.</p><p>“Not exactly. He’s at STAR Labs with Cisco.”</p><p>“Why?” He asked, raising a brow.</p><p>“Oh, Cisco called.”</p><p>“For Savitar? Those two can’t stand each other.”</p><p>“No,” Iris laughed. “Cisco needed you to test out some new adjustments to your suit or something; I sent him.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because I figured you were tired. And needed your rest, babe.”</p><p>“How can I rest if he’s out in the City wreaking havoc? I benched him for a reason, Iris; he’s too careless.”</p><p>“Chill, Barr. This isn’t an emergency. Cisco just needs someone with super speed to test your suit’s calibration. That’s it.”</p><p>Barry sighed. “Fine, fine.”</p><p>“What?” Iris asked.</p><p>“I just think you trust him too much.”</p><p>“What?” She asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Look, I get that you feel connected or whatever to him, and I’m trying to respect that, but I think you’re letting this thing between us cloud your judgment.”</p><p>Iris frowned. “I know Savitar is rough around the edges, but he’s come a long way in a very short period.”</p><p>“Yeah, but relapses are possible. Especially with someone like him who’s emotionally unstable.</p><p>“I know, Barry. I just..”</p><p>“Look, I know you are the mother of the twins, but I’m the father of one of them, as well as your husband.”</p><p>“Of course you are, Barry. Who said you weren’t?”</p><p>“No one. I just...”</p><p>“Babe. What is it?”</p><p>“I just thin, we need to work on our communication.”</p><p>“Haven’t we been communicating? I think I’ve been extra attentive to your needs.</p><p>“Yeah, but you told Savitar he would have full access to his child. Without consulting me.”</p><p>“Do you think he shouldn’t?”</p><p>“Given his history?” Barry arched his brow. “Honestly, I don’t think he should have any access whatsoever.”</p><p>“Barry.”</p><p>“But I know that would be unfair,” he continued.</p><p> “Not to mention, dangerous,” Iris chuckled. “You wanna talk about relapsing? Tell Savitar that he won’t be able to see his child.”</p><p>Barry’s face dropped. “Dangerous for him.”</p><p>“Oh babe, can we not assume the worst?”</p><p>“I’m serious. You need to talk to him and lay out the custody arrangement. Sooner than later.”</p><p>She nodded, hesitantly. “I will, okay?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Now, can we please talk about happier things?”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Like you eating your breakfast, so you can come join me in the shower before you head to Star Labs. I might need a little help reaching my back. And a few other places,” she said, a seductive drawl in her voice.</p><p>Barry smiled. “I like the sound of that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Custody Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey readers! I'm uploading more chapters today. But It'll be a little later. Check back - if you're interested.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey readers! I'm uploading more chapters today. But It'll be a little later. Check back - if you're interested.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savitar’s hands dipped between Iris’s legs and she moaned. “No, I came here to talk.”</p><p>“Mhmm, sure you did.” Savitar swiped his finger across her clit. “That’s why you’re already wet, right?”</p><p>She giggled, pushing her hand against his chest. “I’m serious. We need to talk about the custody arrangements.”</p><p>“We have plenty of time,” Savitar said, before pressing his lips against hers.</p><p>Iris sighed, against his mouth, unable to resist the urge to kiss him back.</p><p>As much of a headache dealing with Savitar was, she honestly loved how defiant he was and his eagerness to get, and keep, her hot and horny. </p><p>She tangled in his hair, as one simple kiss snowballed into a make out session where none of her neck, face or chest was safe from him. At least until her phone chirped. It took a few tries, but Iris broke away by the fourth chirp. </p><p>“It’s Barry.”</p><p>Savitar sighed. “Of course.”</p><p>“Chill babe,” she said, as she opened Barry’s text.</p><p>“Tell him Iris.”</p><p>“What?" Savitar asked when he noticed Iris’ somber expression. “Go ahead. Tell me what your husband wants.”</p><p>Iris sat her phone down, then turned to her not-so-level-headed speedster. She smiled, hoping to soften the frown on his face.</p><p>“Don’t bullshit me, Iris, you know I can’t stand that.”</p><p>She released a soft breath. “Fine. Barry and I think we need to lay out defined rules about visitation before the twins are born.”</p><p>Savitar folded his arms across his chest. “I suppose that’s fair."</p><p>“Really?” Iris asked, surprised that he was being so receptive. </p><p>There had to be a catch somewhere.</p><p>“Contrary to what you believe about me, I don’t thrive on drama. But given this weird ass predicament, we’re all in, run-ins are inevitable. So I don’t mind laying out ground rules”</p><p>Iris smiled. “I’m happy you feel that way.”</p><p>“I think it’s important that we define everyone’s role."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Now, I will not interfere with the raising of Barry’s child at all. Because technically that’s not my place.”</p><p>“Right."</p><p>“And I expect the same treatment. I don’t need Barry Allen trying to parent my child or trying to tell me how to be a father”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think Barry would do that, Sav. But-”</p><p>“He better not.”</p><p>“I said he won’t, okay?”</p><p>“And I’m saying, He better not,” Savitar said, again coldly. “He thinks I was bad before? Pfft.”</p><p>A mischievous expression spread across his face. The same soulless expression that used to give her nightmares for months on end. Iris pondered on his face for a moment, waiting to see if it was just a momentary setback, but it remained there like he was reveling in his malevolent past.</p><p>“Okay, that’s my cue to leave,” Iris said, attempting to rise from the couch.</p><p>Savitar gently pulled her arm. “What's wrong?"</p><p>“I don’t like when you talk like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” He asked, confused?</p><p>“‘He thinks I was bad before?’ What, you mean, when you were trying to kill me?"</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah, well that’s what it sounds like. Like you're proud of your past."</p><p>“Babe,” he said, attempting to pull her into him.</p><p>“No,” she said sternly. “I need to go.”</p><p>“Please Love.”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay? I love you endlessly, Iris. The only person in the world I have ever loved in 1000 lifetimes.” </p><p>He grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead, desperate to get his point across.</p><p>She melted. She always melted. </p><p>Eyes fluttering shut. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>When she opened her eyes, he was gazing down at her with such love, she wanted to believe him. “You have to stop threatening Barry, okay?</p><p>He sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>“Threatening anyone, actually. We’re having a baby, Sav. He.. or she…deserves every chance at having a life better than we had.” </p><p>Iris teared up, the reality of the situation really hitting her. In just a few short weeks, she’d found out she was pregnant with not one, but two babies, and that Savitar, who at the time she thought was dead, was one of the fathers.</p><p>Suddenly, she was feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>“You’re right.  I will try to be better, okay?” He said, wiping her tears away with the backside of his hand. “For our child. And for you.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask,” Iris said softly.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. “Please stay a while longer. </p><p>“It’s getting late. Barry will be home soon.”</p><p>“Well.”</p><p>“No, you can’t come over tonight.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because Barry and I still need to have alone time, baby. And you’ve been over twice this week already.”</p><p>Savitar frowned that frown that drove her mad. </p><p>She absolutely hated denying him access to her, but it was necessary to keep things running smoothly. Even though Iris was the one carrying the babies, Barry had been impacted more than any of them; she had to make sure he was taken care of too.</p><p>“Fine then. Go.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that babe; you know I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“Can’t argue there,” he said, smiling.</p><p>“I’ll text you before bed, okay?”</p><p>He Scoffed. “You mean before you hop on Barry’s dick. Yes, please. Do text me.”</p><p>“Men,” Iris said, rolling her eyes. “You talk so much shit about each other, but when we’re all together, you have no problem watching me ‘hop on his dick’ and vice versa.”</p><p>“Yeah, because I get to join in on the fun.”</p><p>“You will again, Really soon.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>“We’ll see, babe.”</p><p>Savitar pouted.</p><p>“No, you will NOT pull me in with the pout, Sav,” she said, gathering her purse. “I’ll see you later, okay?”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Goodnight love,” he said.</p><p>“Goodnight, Savi.”</p><p>By the time Iris made it up the 100 or so stairs, out of Savitar’s basement lair, she was absolutely winded. Unfortunately, being sped around by Savitar or Barry wasn’t safe anymore, so she had no choice but to climb them herself.</p><p>Out on the street, she checked her phone again. She had a text from Barry.</p><p>“How did it go, Iris?”</p><p>“Fine. We talked things out. On my way home now.”</p><p>“Great. And he’s okay with the rules?”</p><p>“He was very receptive. He won’t infringe on your rights at all.”</p><p>“Fantastic. And did you tell him that his baby would live with us.?”</p><p>Iris's eyes grew wide. She knew that she’d forgotten something. Savitar and his distractions. “Umm. That part slipped my mind.”</p><p>“Iris! That was the most important part.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. I got distracted. But don’t worry. Savitar knows that lair isn’t fit for a baby. That won’t be a problem.”</p><p>“It better not be.”</p><p>“It won’t. We’ll talk later when we’re both home”</p><p>“Okay. Love you. Be safe.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Miffed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savitar sat on his couch, miffed that Iris left him to go home to Barry. Left him with no one to take care of his bulging erection. He’d been so, so close to getting her to break. With every encounter they had, he was getting one step closer to his dream: making love to her without Barry’s annoying ass present, but she always had Barry on the brain. ‘</p><p>And when his advances made her forget about him, he’d call or text.</p><p><em>Barry this, Barry that. </em>“Fuck Barry! Just a fucking pain in my ass.”</p><p>He and Iris could be so great together if she could just shake her obsession with Mr. Goody Two Shoes. </p><p>She’d already fallen for him; she lusted after him, too.</p><p>Hell, she was even having his baby. They could be a family — if only Barry was out of the picture. He sighed, there was no way Iris would leave Barry for him. He didn’t even have a proper home; he looked around his lair.</p><p>It wasn’t as bad as it had been before Iris had put her feminine touch on it. She’d talked him into getting actual furniture and a few other upgrades. </p><p>Still, it wasn’t good enough for her. </p><p>For his child.</p><p>He remembered the dream he’d had while passed out after Iris told him she was pregnant. He’d spent weeks renovating Harrison Well’s former home. And though it had been a dream, Savitar still loved that Iris had been so receptive to give him a chance to show her the kind of man he had become.</p><p>He frowned. </p><p>The reality, however, was that Well’s old home had been resold shortly after Barry defeated Eobard. But that didn’t mean there weren’t other places he could renovate and take ownership of. </p><p>It was time for him to build a home for himself, and maybe, one day, for Iris West, and her twins — if she’d have him, Barry be damned.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Plans For The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I usually post four chapters at a time, but today, I'm doing only three. The feedback for this story has slowed down a little, so I'm going to give people more time to read. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! &lt;3 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris struggled to button up her pants over her baby bump, which seemed to have doubled in size over the last month. </p><p>Her wardrobe already consisted mostly of tights, flowy skirts, and spandex dresses, so she had gotten by without maternity clothes a little longer than most women could, but at 19, almost 20, weeks, her jeans were finally screaming, “Enough!”</p><p>To add to that, her ankles and feet were swollen, so every step she took made it feel like she was walking on a waterbed. She sighed, cradling her bump into her hands. “I feel like a whale.”</p><p>“A cute whale,” Savitar said, approaching her from behind. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned around to kiss her, but she dodged him.</p><p>“Did you really just agree with me?” She asked, eyes wide with offense. </p><p>“I...”</p><p>“‘1000 lifetimes and you’ve still never learned any tact, huh?”</p><p>“I was joking, love. Trying to make you laugh.”</p><p>“Fat jokes are never funny, but especially not while YOUR child is helping stretch my body beyond recognition, okay?”</p><p>She shot him a look of derision, then swiftly turned back towards the mirror. Savitar tried to put his arms around her from behind, but she shrugged him off.</p><p>“Stop it,” she said, trying, again, to button her jeans.</p><p>“Well at least let me help you.”</p><p>She huffed, but turned to face him because she was getting nowhere on her own.</p><p>Savitar dropped to his knees, gathering each side of her jeans in his hands and tried to pull them together, but the denim wouldn’t budge.</p><p>He tried again, but ripped the button clean off. </p><p>“Maybe a dress will work?”</p><p>“Why? So I can look like I’m hiding a half deflated basketball underneath there.”</p><p>Savitar chuckled. “You’d look like that in jeans too.”</p><p>Iris gasped. “You know what, you can leave.”</p><p>He smirked. “Leave? My own lair?”</p><p>“Yes. I would like to get dressed in peace, since you find me so abhorrent.”</p><p>“Yeah, because I just love making out with abhorrent women,” He said, rising to his feet. “I called you over here, remember?”</p><p>She folded her arms and turned her head when he tried to embrace her. “Yeah, well I should have stayed home.”</p><p>“You know you don’t mean that. All the kissing and moaning told me that.”</p><p>“Moment of weakness.”</p><p>“Sure it was; Come here, love.”</p><p>“No,” she said, her feelings still a bit bruised.</p><p>“Aww, you know there is no one more beautiful than you,,” he said, pulling her into him. “Not a single woman more sexy, tantalizing, to me.”</p><p>“Whatever,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  </p><p>She swiftly wiped them away, but the stream was steady. </p><p>She turned from him once again.</p><p>Savitar sighed. “Oh my God. I don’t really think you’re fat.”</p><p>Iris whipped back around. </p><p>“I’m not crying because you think I’m fat. I AM fat. I’m crying because I’m pregnant by a jackass who lacks the self-awareness to know that he should keep that to himself; Oh God, my child is going to be a tactless asshole if they get your genes.”</p><p>Savitar shrugged. “Yeah, they’ll also have magnificent hair, runway height, and a face crafted by God himself.”</p><p>“Wow,” Iris said, blinking rapidly. “I can’t believe I ever gave you any.”</p><p>Savitar chuckled. “Says the woman who literally just told me, as much as I love your fingers, I can't wait to ride you again.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. That was before I remembered what an asshole you are.”</p><p>She trotted away from him, even though her pants were still unbuttoned. </p><p>“Love, love, love,” he said, chasing after her, grabbing her by the arm. “I’m sorry. No more jokes, I promise, okay?”</p><p>“I just don’t see why you asked me over here if you were just going to make fun of me. My hormones are raging, my clothes barely fit, I need your support. Not your attempts at being funny, okay?”</p><p>He swept a calming hand over her head and nodded. “Done. Anything for you. And for the record, I invited you here because we haven’t spent much time together over the last month.”</p><p>“Because you keep disappearing for days at a time.”</p><p>“Yeah, because I’m working on something I can’t tell you about yet.”</p><p>Iris glared at him. </p><p>“You know what, I don’t even wanna know.” </p><p>She had more important things to worry about than whatever shit Savitar was possibly getting into. </p><p>Like why the pants she’d worn over to his lair had somehow shrunk between him undressing her, and now.</p><p>“Good. It’s not time yet,” he said slyly. Just a few more days. </p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Anyway, like I was saying, I asked you here because you’re the only woman in the world I’ve ever loved.”</p><p>She stuck out her lip. “It’s not fair when you do that.”</p><p>“What?” He said, smiling, already knowing what she meant.</p><p>“Piss me off, talk all sweet to me. You know how much I love that.”</p><p>“You know how much I love you, Iris West?”</p><p>“How much?” She asked, playing along. It was so much easier just to give into him than fight.</p><p>“More than I could ever express in words, in 1000 lifetimes.”</p><p>“Aww Sav,” she said, smiling. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Do you know what else?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. </p><p>She eyed him with suspicion. </p><p>“If you mess up this moment, I will kill you.”</p><p>He shook his head from side to side, then returned to his knees. He brought his hands up to her baby bump and planted a gentle kiss right beside her belly button. “I love you even more now that you’re carrying my child.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lilacs For Iris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. Gonna be uploading more Life With Savitar! Just one chapter tonight, but more soon. If you're reading this story and enjoying it, consider leaving a comment and letting me know! The amount of feedback I get determines whether or not I update stories because it lets me know if people are liking it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris settled onto the couch, then heard a knock at the door. She sighed, frustrated that whoever was requesting her presence hadn’t been like 10 seconds earlier. Her unborn babies were obviously going to be just as much of a handful as their fathers because this pregnancy was wearing her out.</p><p>And she still had four months to go.</p><p>With a harsh grunt, she pushed herself up from the couch and  and headed towards the door. She plastered a fake smile onto her face to hide the crappy mood she was in, but it quickly faded away when she saw that the person who disturbed her peace was a delivery man, who was holding a bouquet of flowers. </p><p>Lilacs. Her favorite.</p><p>“Delivery!” </p><p>“Oh, wow, flowers! Thank you” </p><p>She took the vase from the man and took a big whiff, taking in their scent. So refreshing. Though there was no card, she already knew that they were from Barry.</p><p>“No problem, ma’am. You enjoy your flowers.” </p><p>He turned to leave, but Iris stopped him.</p><p>“Lemme get my purse so I can tip you.”</p><p>“Your husband already took care of that;.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said smiling. “Well, thanks again.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure.”</p><p>As Iris walked back over to her seat at the table, she couldn’t help but smile. Barry had gone above and beyond since she’d gotten further along into her pregnancy. </p><p>Warm baths to soothe her increasingly aching back, foot rubs for her swollen feet.</p><p>He’d also practically relieved her from her share of the household chores because he didn’t want her to strain herself. And now, he’d gotten her flowers to boost the rotten mood she’d been in since her morning sickness had started up again.</p><p>All of those baby books that said that the first trimester was the worst had lied to her.</p><p>Or maybe they hadn’t.</p><p>It had only been four years since the particle accelerator exploded and if  any women had gotten pregnant by metas – or were metas themselves, they’d mostly shied away from hospital births, due to fear of having their children taken away and experimented on. Because of this,  meta pregnancies were still uncharted medical territory.</p><p>Caitlin’s hypothesis that Iris’s babies required their father’s DNA to help alleviate the strain they were putting on her body could have easily turned out to be wrong. Perhaps the doctor overestimated its effects, because, for the past couple of weeks, Iris had been almost as sick as she was in the beginning.</p><p>Thank God for Barry, though. In moments like that, when she wanted nothing more than to speed up her pregnancy and get these babies out of her, he made things feel worth it. She took in the scent of her flowers again. “That man, I’m so lucky.”</p><p>When Barry walked through the door about an hour and a half later, Iris had already migrated away from the kitchen table, to the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table underneath a pillow.</p><p>She was sound asleep, surrounded by open containers of chips, cookies, popcorn, candy and other junk she’d eaten in an effort to tame her insatiable appetite. If Iris had been awake, she’d argue that she was eating for three – two of which had already inherited their father’s gargantuan caloric requirement, ust on a smaller scale.</p><p>Barry shook his head and smiled.</p><p>These babies were really taking a toll on Iris, but she just looked so cute and worn out. He was almost tempted to pull out his phone and document this moment, but he knew that Iris would kill him. And he wanted to be around to watch their children grow up. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. </p><p>Her eyes opened as he pulled away. </p><p>“Hey baby. You’re home early,” she said, vision clearing. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a pretty peaceful day. I only took in two criminals. Both for petty crimes too. So I figured I’d head on home.”</p><p>He gently lifted her feet from the couch, and sat down underneath them, letting her legs hang over his own.</p><p>Iris smiled. “Peace, I can get used to.”</p><p>“Same here. So how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Very pregnant,” she said, rubbing her growing belly. “And I know I’m only five months, but I think I’m going to have to leave work soon. Being on my feet is like Hell. And these babies, they’re so, so draining.” </p><p>She didn’t mean to sound negative, but it was the truth.</p><p>“Aww,” Barry said, placing his hand on her belly. “I’m sorry they’re so active.”</p><p>“I’m not sorry. I’m glad they’re healthy. I just wish they’d chill a bit. Sometimes, it literally feels like they’re racing in there.”</p><p>Barry chuckled at the thought of the twins racing around her womb at this point of their development. </p><p>At five months the babies were only about 12 inches long, weighing roughly about two pounds each. If they were causing this much grief for Iris now, imagine what they would do once they were born, grew up and started manifesting their powers.</p><p>Of course, there was no guarantee that their powers would ever manifest, but he was obviously hoping they would once they were old enough to handle it. </p><p>Truth is, it was kind of nice to know that they could keep his legacy as The Flash going. </p><p>But it also scared him just a little.</p><p>Not just because of the obvious danger, but because Savitar’s child’s power would come from him, who for so long, emitted the darkest energy he’d ever encountered.</p><p> Could that be washed away with a few months of good deeds? If He could even call them that.</p><p>He smiled when he saw Iris studying his face, not wanting to worry her. What’s done was done. She was already pregnant by them both. And for the time being, things were calm. </p><p>Almost eerily so. </p><p>Hopefully, they’d stay that way.</p><p>Barry turned forwards to turn on the TV and then noticed the vase of flowers sitting on the table. “Oh, you got flowers,” He said, voice even before picking up the remote.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said smiling. “Because my husband knows how to make me happy.”</p><p>Barry arched his brow. “Husband? I didn’t get you any flowers.”</p><p>Her face dropped. “You didn’t?”.</p><p>“No.” He humped his shoulders. “Maybe they’re from someone at your job?”</p><p>Iris removed her feet from Barry’s lap, and slowly sat up on the couch. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>When I tried to tip the delivery guy, he told me. “My husband already took care of it.”</p><p>“He specifically used the term, ‘husband?.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“That’s weird,” Barry said, now intrigued. </p><p>“Yeah, well maybe my dad sent them and made it look like they were from you? You know how busy you get sometimes with Flash duties. Maybe he was trying to help you out?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said, not at all convinced. “Can I see the card?”</p><p>“Didn’t come with one,” Iris said, resuming her snacking. “Why the long face? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Yes. The ‘husband’ part. Even if Joe sent them on my behalf, he’d call me Barry or Barr. Not ‘husband.’”</p><p>“So maybe the delivery guy mixed up the order or something.” Iris tossed more popcorn into her mouth.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Okay?” Iris said, still not sure why flowers had shifted the tone in the room. “What do you think happened?”</p><p>“Savitar.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I think Savitar sent the flowers”</p><p>Iris scoffed. “Flowers? From that man? No.”</p><p>“Why is that so hard to believe? He’s obsessed with you.” </p><p>Barry rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He’s intense, yeah. But flowers aren’t his thing. And why would he call himself my husband?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because he wants to be.”</p><p>“Baby, Savitar-”</p><p>“Is territorial with another man’s wife, arrogant, and crazy as fucking hell, Iris. Calling himself your husband is definitely something he’d do to get underneath my skin</p><p>“Babe, he’s never once tried to call himself my husband when we were alone. My ‘husband’ is what he says when he refers to you most of the time. He says it more than your actual name,” she said with a chuckle. </p><p>Barry folded his arms across his chest “This isn’t funny and I don’t like this.”</p><p>“Aww, baby. I’m sorry.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I I understand your frustration. I just don’t think the flowers are from him.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right. Because If he sent those flowers, we are going to have a problem. And by ‘we’ I mean him and my fist.”</p><p>Iris frowned. She wasn’t used to this aggressive side of Barry, and she didn’t like it.“Barry, babe. Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“I know this is partially my fault, okay. I created the bastard. And I’ve trying to be understanding. But ‘husband’ is going too far.</p><p>She sighed, waving him off. “We don’t even know that he sent them, though You know he’s been MIA lately. Let me text him.”</p><p>Iris pulled out her phone, before she and Barry descended further into this pointless argument, but a knock at the door distracted them both.</p><p>“You do that,” Barry said coldly, glancing back at her as he approached the door. </p><p>He pulled the door open, face falling further at the sight of Savitar on the other side of the threshold. </p><p>Savitar hadn’t ever just shown up uninvited at their place – that he knew of – unless he and Iris were in the mood to add a third to their routine for the night. It was one of the benefits of Savitar hating Barry just as much as Barry hated him.</p><p>“Um, yes?” Barry asked confused as to what brought on this visit. Iris had been in no mood to have sex over the past couple of days, so he couldn’t be there because of that.</p><p>“Hey there, how’s it been man?” Savitar asked, upbeat, with a smile. </p><p>Barry scrunched up his face, eyeing Savitar suspiciously. “Good? I guess. What brings you here?” He asked, noticing a white box in Savitar’s hand.</p><p>“Oh, right, I should have called first. I’m sorry, buddy.” He said, patting Barry on the shoulder.  </p><p>“Buddy?” </p><p>Barry looked between Savitar and Iris, who also looked confused. </p><p>Savitar laughed. “Right. This is weird, given our past. Look, Can I come in?”</p><p>Barry thought for a moment, then reluctantly, motioned for the other speedster to enter their home.</p><p>“Hey Babe,” Iris said, eyeing him inquisitively as Savitar stepped over the threshold.</p><p>“Hey love,” Savitar said, smiling brightly. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said, leaning down to peck Iris on the lips. </p><p>The other speedster then took a seat on the couch, where Barry had been sitting and placed his box on the table. In doing so, he noticed the vase of flowers.</p><p>“Oh Flowers?!”Barry get those for you?”</p><p>“Actually, no,” Iris said, looking back at Barry, self-assuredly. </p><p>She’d told him that flowers weren’t Savitar’s thing. “We actually think the delivery man sent these to the wrong house.”</p><p>“No, YOU think that,” Barry thought but didn’t say.</p><p>“Oh, well they’re beautiful. Just like you,” he said, swiping a gentle hand over her face.</p><p>She blushed and Barry rolled his eyes, then he took a seat in the chair adjacent to the couch. Iris caught the look on Barry’s face and decided to intervene before he could. “What are you doing here, Sav? Barry and I were kinda having married time, you know.” Her tone was gentle enough as to not set Savitar off. Hopefully. Though he  seemed oddly pleasant, not just with her, but with Barry.</p><p>Maybe it was the hormones or the increasing difficulty of carrying two potential speedsters, but she didn’t feel like questioning what had brought on this mood change with Savitar all of a sudden. She just wanted to enjoy them all being in harmony.</p><p>“I just got back in town, and I missed you so I thought I’d bring you dinner,” he said, removing the lid to the box he had in his hand. Inside of it was a very large aluminum pan full of four cheese lasagna from her favorite Italian place.</p><p>“Aww babe, that’s so sweet,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But I could never eat this much food, not even now.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I actually bought it for you and Barry.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Barry asked in disbelief. “ Did you say ‘and Barry’”</p><p>“Yeah. You take care of my favorite person in the entire world every day. She means a lot to me, and I realized I never showed my appreciation.” He smiled again.</p><p>“That’s nice isn’t it Barry,” Iris said when Barry didn’t say anything.</p><p>“It would be…if any of this made sense,” Barry said still not sure what to make of this.</p><p>Iris sighed. “Babe, can you just accept a nice gesture?”</p><p>“It’s okay, Iris,” Savitar said. “I understand the reluctance. It’ll take awhile to build trust between us, but I truly hope we can come to have mutual respect for one another, Barry,” Savitar said, turning back to him. </p><p>When Barry didn’t respond, Savitar replaced the lid on the cardboard box, then turned to Iris. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, babe,” she said, smiling. “And you’ll tell me just what the hell you’ve been doing for the last month?”</p><p>“I told you, it’s a surprise you won’t need until you give birth.”</p><p>Iris glared at him. “Now you know I don’t like secrets.”</p><p>Savitar laughed again. “You’ll know in due time. Both of you. And Barry, I know that we haven’t always seen eye to eye and that this situation isn’t ideal. But if things go as planned, I think your baby will be able to benefit from this gift as well.”</p><p>“Ok?” Barry said, literally unable to think of another response.</p><p>“Anyway, I  don’t wanna intrude any longer. I’ll call you later love.”</p><p>“Okay, babe,” Iris said.</p><p>Savitar gave Iris another quick kiss, then stood to leave. “Enjoy the food guys. Take a few bites first, Iris. So red-suit doesn’t think I’m trying to poison him.”</p><p>Barry chuckle, incredulously. </p><p>“What’s funny?” Savitar asked, less bubbly than before.</p><p>“I mean, it’s not like you tried to kill Iris before or anything.”</p><p> Yeah, it was a low blow, but given that amount of jabs Savitar had thrown at him, it was long overdue.</p><p>Barry crossed his arms, and smirked, not the least bit sorry for putting a damper on his nice guy act.</p><p>Savitar’s smile faded, and a grimacing frown spread across his face.Iris glared in Barry’s direction. If he had been within arm’s reach, Iris would have nudged him for being so rude.  </p><p>“That’s not nice. Savitar is trying.”</p><p>Barry humped his shoulders.</p><p>Savitar took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, before turning back to Iris. “It’s okay, love.  I deserve that. Goodnight.” </p><p>He disappeared in a flash of light </p><p>With Savitar gone, Iris turned to Barry and frowned. “Look, I KNOW he’s been a jackass to you, but I don’t understand why you have to be rude when he’s being nice?”</p><p>“He’s not being nice. He’s being weird. Eerily weird. He called me by my actual name, buddy, AND smiled at me.”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “Unbelievable.”</p><p>“What?” Barry asked.</p><p>Iris scooted to the edge of the couch.“I’m concerned about your inability to let go of the past. Hanging onto anger is unhealthy.”</p><p>“I’m a little concerned that you’re not freaked out, Iris,” Barry retorted. “He really has his claws in you, huh.”</p><p>“Freaked out because he brought us dinner? Because he wasn’t an asshole for once in his life? People change, Barry.”</p><p>“Not overnight.”</p><p>“He went from a crazed bloodthirsty murderer to member of the team in a few months. A couple of months after that, he was literally in our bed. I’m literally pregnant with twins by two different speedsters. So EXCUSE me for not thinking that him bringing us a pan of lasagna is unrealistic.”</p><p>Barry sighed and folded his arms. “Of course you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean, Barr?”</p><p>“It means I’m not emotionally invested, so I can see that this behavior isn’t normal.”</p><p>“Barr-”</p><p>“Does it not bother you at all that he’s been missing for the better part of the month? He’s been attached to you every possible second, but suddenly he’s just gone?“</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes, then struggled to push herself up from the couch. Barry stood attempting to help her, but she raised a hand to stop him. “I got this.”</p><p>“Oh great, you’re mad at me.”</p><p>“Yeah, because I’ve had a really rough time the past few weeks with this pregnancy. But I’ve done everything I can to make sure your needs were met. Savitar just so happens to have been off somewhere doing God knows what, and not intruding on OUR time, then he returns and brings us food. And you’re complaining! God!” She smacked her fist into her hand. “I have to deal with enough BS from his melodramatic ass, I don’t need you adding on to my PILE!” </p><p>The words came out much harsher than she wanted, but there was nothing she could do. They’d been said, and she knew that she sounded like a bitch. To be quite honest, though, she didn’t have the energy to deal with Barry creating something out of nothing.</p><p>She continued, “And for the record, I don’t expect you to eat anything Savitar gives you. That would be crazy. I’m just saying, you could be grateful for the momentary peace between you two. Cause I am.”</p><p>Barry stood there in silence, looking straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact. When Iris realized he was done engaging with her, she grabbed her phone and started her migration up the stairs. Suddenly, she wasn’t hungry anymore.</p><p>Finally, in their bedroom, Iris flopped down on the bed and sighed. So much for her peaceful evening with Barry.</p><p>Her phone chirped, and Savitar’s name flashed across her screen. </p><p><strong>[S]</strong> I hope you enjoy the food, love.</p><p>She smiled. Happy that one of her men was in a good mood.</p><p><strong>[I]</strong> I will, thanks again. I appreciate the gesture. That was really big of you to bring enough for Barry.</p><p><strong>[S</strong>]I just don’t want the mother of my child to be stressed. </p><p><strong>[I]</strong> *heart emoji* I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?</p><p>“Of course. Goodnight.”</p><p><strong>[S]</strong> Oh, and I’m glad you liked the flowers. When I saw them, I immediately thought of you ;)”</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, here's another update! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, please. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savitar stood from his knees and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He frowned when he saw the black soot that had dirtied him from head to toe had mixed together with his sweat to create a black slime. </p><p>He, the god of speed, had been reduced to nothing but a mere mortal, slaving away in the Summer to renovate a home that was taking forever to finish because he hadn’t been able to make up his gotdamn mind about anything.<br/><br/>Not to mention, he had had no birth certificate, or I.D, at first, so it had been nearly impossible to acquire the things he needed for the home. At least legally, which is the only way he knew that Iris would ever approve of it – whether or not she ever actually spent time there. The interesting character he’d hire to forge him official government documents had taken their sweet time, which only added to the wait. Of course, Savitar could have gotten them to speed up the job, but he didn’t want to go around using muscle if he didn’t have to. </p><p><em> Again. Iris. </em> <em> <br/></em> <br/>“Being good is so boring and inconvenient.”</p><p>But it was worth it if it meant keeping Iris happy. Her faith in him meant more to him than anything. </p><p>That stupid happy face she’d make when he’d apprehend a criminal without roughing them up in the process, or better, actually be polite to the people he rescued, instead of acting like they were inconveniencing him, was the face he loved most on her. Well, maybe it was his second favorite face. </p><p>The one he liked the most came from the activities that had led to her pregnancy.<br/><br/>After the way she’d blown up his phone with angry texts the previous night he knew that it would be awhile before he’d see either again. </p><p>He chuckled. </p><p>Who knew flowers could cause so much trouble?<br/><br/>He took a step back and examined his latest upgrades. </p><p>The house was nearly done. After stripping the old, rotted drywall and installation, he’d resecured the foundation and built the place from the ground up, using the original floor plan as a guide. And despite all of the difficulties, and his indecisiveness, installing the brand new bathroom amenities had been the last item on his list.<br/><br/>Other than decorating. <br/><br/>Located on Central City’s city limits, it was an older home, which meant that there were large rooms and high ceilings. Two stories, with lots of space in the front and backyard to raise a family in. <br/><br/>A knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts. He smirked. The woman he’d been waiting for all day was finally at his doorstep. He quickly sped up the stairs into the master bathroom of his new home and took a quick shower. <br/><br/>By the time the woman got out the second knock, he was back at the door. <br/><br/>“Finally you’re here, Amanda,” he said, pulling the door open. His face fell when he saw not the interior decorator he’d hired, but Iris West standing there, tapping her foot, one hand resting on her belly bump. She huffed, obviously out of breath, but still her face showed annoyance. </p><p>“Amanda?” She asked in that voice that he hated. The same voice she used when he’d first joined Team Flash, and was still getting into all kinds of mischief. <br/><br/>“I-I,” He said, unable to think of an excuse that would satisfy her. How the hell did she find him? And how did she even get there? This far out of town, there were at least five miles in between each house, which meant that he could use his speed without worrying about being seen. </p><p>Another inconvenience of not being evil anymore. </p><p>Before, he reveled in people knowing the full impact of his abilities. Now, he had to cower down just so that no undue attention was directed at Iris or their child.<br/><br/>“You-you better give me an answer,” she replied. “Before me and my pregnancy hormones jump to conclusions.” <br/><br/>A sly smirk spread across the speedster’s face. There were perks to misunderstandings. Like that sexy pouty face, she made when she was upset. <br/><br/>“Iris West. Jealous?” He asked, teasingly. Not wanting to cause her any more stress, but kinda enjoying seeing this side of her. <br/><br/>“Who is Amanda, Savitar? And why have you been speeding off to the middle of nowhere the past month? To this-this? House?” </p><p> </p><p>She attempted to push past him, to enter the home.<br/><br/>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,?” he said blocking her entrance. “You can’t come in, love.” <br/><br/>“Why? <br/><br/>“I can’t tell you.” <br/><br/>“Why?” <br/><br/>“I can’t tell you that either.” <br/><br/>“Two strikes, Savitar.” <br/><br/>He rolled his eyes. “Can’t you just trust me?” <br/><br/>“Savitar, I swear to God!” <br/><br/>Savitar folded his arms and leaned on the door frame. It waas his turn to ask questions “How did you know where I was? And how did you get here?” <br/><br/>“Cisco breached me here after he vibed where you were.” <br/><br/>Savitar scoffed. “That prying bastard.”</p><p>He knew he should have set up a home in the pocket dimension, where Cisco and Flash couldn’t access him, instead of Central City. Look what being considerate of Iris had gotten him. </p><p> Caught.<br/><br/>“No, I asked him to vibe you after you ignored my 10 texts and phone calls last night.” She huffed. “I could have been hurt for all you knew, but you ignored me.” <br/><br/>He rolled his eyes at her attempt to guilt trip him. “You live with  goodie two shoes, have a sop for a father and a whole army or superhero friends. I knew you were perfectly safe.” <br/><br/>“So ignoring me as long as I’m safe is okay?” <br/><br/>“That’s not what I said.” <br/><br/>“That’s what you implied.” <br/><br/>Savitar sighed. “I just didn’t feel like you being reprimanded” he said knowingly.” “I wanted to enjoy you being happy with me before Barry’s nitpicking ruined things.” <br/><br/>“Barry didn’t ruin anything, Sav. You trying to cause problems with us did.” <br/><br/>“By bringing you lasagna?” He smirked, knowing damn well that’s not what she meant. <br/><br/>“For calling yourself, my husband. You knew Barry wouldn’t like that, and you did it to piss him off. God! I took up for you,” she said smacking her hand in her fist. <br/><br/>“Aww, that’s so sweet, love.” He smiled, mischievously. “How’d that go over with Barry?” <br/><br/>“This is NOT the time to be an asshole, you haven’t answered any of my questions.”   <br/><br/>She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, attempting to hide the discomfort she was feeling from being up on her feet. <br/><br/>Savitar sighed then stepped back from the door frame and motioned for Iris to enter the home. <br/><br/>“Thought I couldn’t come inside?” she said sarcastically. <br/><br/>“You obviously don’t plan on making this a short trip. It would be rude  of me to keep you on your feet.” <br/><br/>She glared at him but pushed past him to enter. He placed a hand on the small of her back, and she shrugged his hand away. <br/><br/>Inside of the home, Iris looked around the nearly empty living room that housed nothing but a couch. She eagerly strolled over to it and reveled in the feeling of having the pressure off of her swollen feet. This pregnancy was weighing on her. But not more than Savitar was presently weighing on her nerves.   <br/><br/>“You ready to fess up, finally?” She asked, the impatience clear in her voice. “Why you’re here. In this empty home. Who the hell Amanda is.” <br/><br/>“One thing at a time, love,” Savitar said, sitting next to her. But not too close, as she was obviously not in the mood to be toyed with. <br/><br/>“Out with it, Savitar.” <br/><br/>He sighed, deeply. So much for a surprise. <br/><br/>“This is my new home,” he said. “At least it will be, once it’s completely done being renovated. This is where I’ve been the last month. Okay?” <br/><br/>“You’re giving up the lair?” She asked, slightly less annoyed than before, but still not understanding why he was being so secretive. <br/><br/>He nodded. “Pretty much.” <br/><br/>“Why? You love that shit hole.” <br/><br/>“I figured it’s time for me to have a proper, permanent place to live.” <br/><br/>“Why now,” she asked, curiously. <br/><br/>“I mean, it’s not like the most beautiful woman in the world is having my baby or anything,” he said, playfully rolling his eyes. <br/><br/>She bit back a bashful smile, not ready to stop being angry at him yet. A gentle sigh escaped her lips when they locked eyes like she was mad at her face for betraying her. <br/><br/>“What’s the look for?” <br/><br/>“Nothing.”</p><p>She was such a terrible liar. Always had been. Savitar scooted closer to her, taking advantage of the lull in her anger. He tried to look into her eyes again, and she looked away. He grabbed her hand, but she promptly removed it out of his grasp.<br/><br/>“Come on Iris, I missed you.” <br/><br/>“Doesn’t seem like it,” she said flatly. “You’ve been gone for most of the month.” <br/><br/>“Building this house.” <br/><br/>“And that’s more important than spending time with me?” She thought but didn’t say. <br/><br/>Instead, she said, “You don’t come around anymore. And the moment you do, it’s so you can piss Barry off.” <br/><br/>“I was trying to get the house finished before you give birth. So I can devote more time to actually being around. And the last part is not exactly true.” <br/><br/>“Then why the flowers, and why the good guy act?” <br/><br/>“Act? You don’t think I’m good?” <br/><br/>“Good-ish,” she said. “But you’re not a boy scout, and you being extra nice to Barry should have set off some red flags but it didn’t. Because– because I don’t want to doubt you, Savitar. I don’t want to think that I’m some fool for trusting you. Like everyone else thinks.” She shook her head from side to side. “Maybe Barry was right. I let you get away with too much.” <br/><br/>Right on time, Savitar rolled his eyes. “Must every fucking conversation we have be about what Barry Allen thinks of me? Newsflash: he’s never going to think anything good of the remnant he created to die. So we can just skip this portion, going forwards okay?” <br/><br/>“His thoughts are obviously warranted because you still haven’t denied that you intended to cause problems between him and me.” <br/><br/>Savitar humped his shoulders. “It obviously doesn’t matter what my intent was, when it comes to Barry, the golden boy.” <br/><br/>“Because he is my husband. And you can’t push his buttons, then expect everything between us to be fine and dandy. That day you came over, I’d been sick most of the day. I didn’t get any peace until I got home from work, then you and your little rouse had me and Barry arguing half the evening. <br/><br/>“Well, I didn’t know that.” <br/><br/>“You would have, if you’d asked. Stuff like that makes me wonder if you even care about me.“ <br/><br/>“Oh, really. We’re having this conversation. If I care about you?” <br/><br/>“Yes! Because your desire to fuck with Barry seems to trump me getting through this pregnancy, unstressed.” <br/><br/>Savitar sighed. “I never want you stressed, Iris.” <br/><br/>“Then act like it!I already love you . flaws and all. You don’t have to manipulate me. Especially not this far along into my pregnancy, I might literally kill you.” <br/><br/>“Yes, love.” <br/><br/>She glared at him. “Say okay,” she replied, voice gritted.” <br/><br/>“Okay.” <br/><br/>“No, tell me who Amanda is. And if your answer is anything other than ‘friend’ then we’re going to have a problem.” <br/><br/>“So I can’t date? It’s not like I have a wife or anything.” <br/><br/>Iris took advantage of their proximity and brought her hands up to his face, squishing his cheeks together.  “Honey, you don’t even realize you’re in danger right now, do you?” <br/><br/>He snickered, then tried to lean in and steal a kiss. Iris pulled away. <br/>“Nuh-uh. Tell me who she is first” <br/><br/>“You are in a mood, today, Mrs. West,” he said swiping his tongue over his lips. “I kinda like it, to be honest.” <br/><br/>“LAST chance, Savitar.”</p><p>“Damn. Amanda is the interior decorator I hired, who is like a half hour late,” he said looking down at his watch. “Now, where’s my kiss?”<br/><br/>“Interior decorator? You’re going all out, huh?” <br/><br/>“Kiss, love, kiss.” <br/><br/>She smiled and kissed her speedster, finally satisfied with his answers. <br/><br/>“Are we good now?” <br/><br/>“Yeah, as long as you behave yourself.” <br/><br/>“Oh, but I thought you liked when I misbehaved,” he said, smirking. <br/><br/>She blushed. “You know what I mean.” <br/><br/>“I do. Now, come here,” he said rising from the couch. <br/><br/>“Where?” <br/><br/>“Upstairs. Since you just couldn’t wait until I was finished, I want to show you my bedroom. It’s the one room in the house that’s fully furnished. <br/><br/>Iris eyed him with suspicion. ”You sure you’re not just trying to get me alone up there?” <br/><br/>“Is that a bad thing?” He asked, teasingly. “How long has it been again?” <br/><br/>“Since we? I don’t know, A couple of weeks. Sex doesn’t agree with me these days. Blame your child.”</p><p><br/>He chuckled. “Why must it be my child’s fault? <br/><br/>“Because I have a feeling he, or she, is going to be a handful just like its father.” <br/><br/>“Wow, the judgment has already begun,” he said folding his arms. “Watch little Savitar be labeled as the problem child. “ <br/><br/>“Hey, hey, hey – boy or girl, neither of my babies will be named Savitar,” she said laughing. <br/><br/>He, too, laughed, knowing that Savitar was a bit of a ridiculous name for a child. <br/><br/>“But I’m going to love both of my babies exactly the same,” she said in an attempt to reassure him. Some things shouldn’t have to be said, but she knew that Savitar was lowkey concerned about his place in her life. <br/><br/>“Like you love their fathers?” He asked, voice etched in bitterness, knowing that Iris didn’t love him the way she loved Barry. And probably never would. Even though he was was obviously the better man for her. <br/><br/>“No,” she said firmly. “Because I love you both in different ways. But my babies are my babies.”</p><p>
  <strong>*****************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Savitar, baby, why must you do this?” Iris whined before Savitar attacked her lips again. There was such hunger in his kiss, like things could go south at any moment.</p><p>“What?” He asked, in between kisses.</p><p>“Kiss me like that.”</p><p>“Oh, so I can’t kiss you now?”</p><p>“This is not an innocent kiss. That’s your ‘I want some’ kiss.”</p><p>“I do want some, Iris,” he said, eyeing her and the spandex dress she was wearing. Even with the baby bump, she was breathtaking. “You don’t miss me?”</p><p>“Of course I miss you, Sav, but it’s not the right time.”</p><p>“I thought pregnancy made women hornier.”</p><p>“Depends on the woman. For me, the desire is there, but even if we could go all the way, I’m in no shape to do anything right now. Every position I’ve tried lately is hell on my back or my legs, babe., which you’d know if you’d been around.”</p><p>Savitar sighed, and let his weight fall back onto his king-sized bed, covered in a black satin sheets.  </p><p>Iris followed him, and laid down, propped up on her side – one of the only positions she could get comfortable in as of late.  “Don’t be mad at me, Sav,” she said, grazing her fingers across his chest</p><p>He caught her hand, with his own, and stopped it. “I’m not mad; I understand, and that’s not really helping my situation, by the way.“</p><p>“Oh, you’re hurting like that?” She laughed.</p><p>He looked up at her, harshly. “What do you think?”</p><p>“You’re such a big baby, you know that?”</p><p>“As long as I’m your baby.”</p><p>“You are, always.”</p><p>Iris returned her hand to his chest, playfully walking her fingers across from one side to the other. She smiled when he pressed his eyes shut. She maneuvered her body closer to his, so that there was no space in between them, and laid her head on his chest. </p><p>Eye’s still closed, he wrapped his arms around her, obviously enjoying the feel of her body on his.</p><p>His eyes opened only when her lips made contact with the side of his neck. Not one to waste any contact, he turned his face so that his lips could be the beneficiary of her kisses, just as her hand left his chest, dipping down past his abs, and his waist to the place on his body, that obviously was in need of a little attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Collisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, had to get these chapters in order! Hope you enjoy these updates! Please let me know if you liked the story. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>One moment Sa</span><span>vitar’s eyes were pressed tight, relishing in the intimate touch of the only woman he'd ever love, or wanted, the next, the room was filled with the sound of her gentle snores, as she laid on his chest – her hand still settled on the place on his body that had been woefully neglected over the last month.</span> <br/> <br/><span>But despite the dire need he was </span><span>in,</span><span> he couldn’t help but smile at how excruciatingly beautiful she was.</span> <br/> <br/><span>For the better part of the next hour, he laid there, soaking in the warmth of her proximity, wondering how the events in the multi-verse had aligned to make this possible. </span><span>How</span><span> whatever powers that had handcrafted the very fabric of existence saw fit to give him someone to love him without judgment.</span> <br/> <br/><span>When he felt hot tears streak down his face, he became angry with himself. He wasn’t a </span><span>cryer</span><span>. Not anymore. Crying hadn’t brought back his mom or his dad. And it damn sure hadn’t brought back his happiness.</span></p><p><span>He wiped his face relieved that Iris was asleep, and hadn’t witnessed his emotions betraying him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Or hadn't witnessed the fact that, with each passing day, she was succeeding at transforming into someone he didn’t recognize anymore. Not the evil, murdering bastard he used to be, but the man, who’d adapted to having every he loved in life turn their back on him by growing to thrive in isolation. </span></p><p><span>The man who didn’t need any damn body.</span> <br/> <br/><span>She </span><span>stirred,  then</span><span> snuggled closer to him – still asleep – her belly pressed against his side, just as the twins starting kicking. He gasped at the sensation, as he’d never felt his child, or it’s sibling kick before. Perhaps it was because he’d missed a big chunk of her pregnancy, or perhaps it was because babies hadn’t taken a liking to him. He ran his hand through his hair, then slowly slid his chest from underneath </span><span>Iris’</span>s <span>head</span><span>, and stood from the bed.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He walked over to his rain-streaked window, and looked out over his yard. There was a light mist in the air, brought on by the Summer shower that had passed over them before Iris had fallen asleep.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He looked back at the woman in his bed, whose sleep thankfully hadn’t been disturbed by his movement. This pregnancy was really putting her through </span><span>it.And</span><span> suddenly he felt bad for adding to her stress, when she was already being pulled in 1000 directions, between her job, him, and Barry.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He had definitely meant to fuck with Barry by sending her those flowers. Just to do something to ruin the perfect little life that ended with him sleeping with the woman he loved night after night, </span><span>he,Savitar</span><span>, usually, slept alone in his lair.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Would he suffer the same fate in his new home? Alone every night with no woman to hold onto? He wouldn’t have it, especially not when he knew that the woman he desired, desired him just as much as he did her. But his original plan of getting Barry out of the way – by any means necessary, – would no longer suffice.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Not that anything had been set in stone, but he’d spent many lonely nights plotting ways to knock Barry out of the way. Because he wanted nothing more than for Iris to decide that he was worth taking a risk on. </span></p><p><span>He wanted the two unassembled cribs, hidden away in the back of his closet to have use in a few months.</span> <br/> <br/><span>But he knew that he could not approach this as the man he used to be, and expect Iris to come out alright. Because the truth of that matter is that she loved Barry Allen from the depths of her soul. And hurting him would mean hurting her. And he would not hurt her. Not again. Not ever.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He turned from the window when he heard a stirring behind him on the bed. “</span><span>Mmm</span><span>, babe, what time is it?” Iris asked, stretching her arms in the spot where she had been sleeping.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He turned back to face her. “7:30.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her eyes grew wide, and she shot up from the bed. “Why didn’t you wake me!? I have to get home to Barry.”</span> <br/> <br/><span><em>Every fucking time.</em> “Because you obviously needed your rest.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“God, Sav. I still have to clean, and-and make dinner, and shower before he gets home.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>There was a whine in her voice that was unfamiliar to him. The urgency in her tone didn’t match the possibility of serving Barry Allen a late dinner. Or him coming home to a slightly cluttered apartment. Maybe if Barry was ill-tempered, but he knew that do-gooder wasn’t putting any pressure on her to keep the place immaculate. </span><span>So</span><span> she must have been hiding something.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Is that what’s really wrong.?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Yeah, I need my shoes.” Frantic, she ran her fingers through her hair, when she couldn’t find but one of her sneakers.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Savitar walked over to her and kneeled down on the side of his bed. He reached underneath until he found her shoe. “Iris, sit down.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Just give me the shoe.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Sit down,” he said again. “Before you fall over.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>She sighed, and did as he said. </span></p><p><span>He motioned for her to hold her foot out in front of him. She winced when he attempted to slide the size 8 shoe over her swollen size 7 feet. He frowned. “Iris, your feet look awful,” he said examining them. “Is retaining this much fluid healthy?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Cait said it’s normal, given my size, and the twins metagenes.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>He removed the shoe that was hanging off of her foot and stood. “Let me massage them before you leave; I’ll be quick.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Sav. No. I’ve been here long enough.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>He sighed. “I’m not trying to seduce you, I promise. This will reduce the swelling. Temporarily.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“How do you know?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I’ve been around a long time; I’ve picked up some </span><span>things..</span><span>”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Iris narrowed her gaze. “Okay, but pregnancy relief tips? You have something you want to tell me?” </span></p><p> <span>“What, you </span><span>wanna</span><span> know if you’re baby mama number 5 or something?” He asked with a smirk.</span></p><p><span>He knew that Iris had a bit of a jealous streak. He’d learned that when he was still Barry Allen, before they got together officially</span><span>, .</span><span> When he was in High School, it came out when he was dating Becky Cooper. In college, when he was dating Veronica Cooley. Then Linda Park, when they worked together at the paper. Of course, it had taken three different stints for him to even realize what was going on.</span> <br/> <br/><span>But Iris never had to worry since then. Barry worshipped the ground she walked on. He lived that torment for years, wondering whether or not she’d ever love him back. It was not something he missed. Being on the other side of it – having Iris be worried about not having all of him? – was strange. </span></p><p><span>But </span><span>also</span><span> oddly satisfying.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The look in her eyes let him know that she knew that he was on to her. “Oh? I’m your baby mama, now” she asked, changing the subject. Truth be told, she hated that </span><span>term.Felt</span><span> that it was degrading, in a sense. But she knew he didn’t mean it in a disrespectful way. “What happened to ‘mother of my child?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You can be both,” he said slyly.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I think the fuck not,” she said, unable to hold her laughter in. Her smile soon faded, though, when he turned his attention to her feet. He pressed his thumbs into the tips of her toes and pushed upwards towards her ankle. </span></p><p><span>Iris’s face scrunched up further when his hands started to vibrate, which only intensified the pain.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Give it a minute, babe</span><span>, ”</span><span> he said, easing the pressure. </span></p><p> <span>The scowl on her face faded, as the pain transitioned into </span><span>relief..</span><span> “God, Sav, that feels </span><span>amazing,”she</span><span> said, as he made his way further and further up her calf, repeating the same motions over and over again. When he made it to her thighs, she caught his hands. “Sav. </span><span>no ”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I’m just redistributing the fluid away from your extremities, so your swelling will decrease.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Okay,” she said, eyeing him cautiously, knowing she was taking a risk by trusting him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He smiled at her with a tenderness she rarely ever saw from him. Even for her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” she said, remembering the events that had led up to her nap. Events that were better left undone. Because who knows what lines may have been crossed.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Don’t be. Holding you while you slept was nice. Don’t think I’ve ever gotten to do that alone before.” </span></p><p>
  
  
</p><p><span>There was no attempt at a guilt trip in his voice, he was just being honest. But that didn’t change the fact she did feel guilty.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Guilty for putting him in this position, where she was just within his reach, but would never be able to have all of her the way that Barry did. Guilty for not wanting to give up the part of him that she had.</span> <br/><span>He was trapped in this weird relationship because of her. </span></p><p>
  <span>She could have withheld her affection before things got this deep. She knew the way her body reacted to him when he was inside of her, fucking her within an inch of her life. But that could have been chalked up to sex. Sex was what had been agreed on. </span>
  
</p><p><span>No more no less.</span> <br/> <br/><span>It was the butterflies in her stomach that were increasing every day she spent with him in star labs that hadn’t been. Or the way her heart fluttered the first time he called her “love.” It was the way her hair stood on end when he checked her with his signature </span><span>snark</span><span> that ignited something in her she’d never felt before.</span> <br/> <br/><span>It was new and intense and, amazing. </span></p><p><span>And she didn’t want to let go of it. Every step of the way, she knew that she had been dancing with danger every time she was with him. Every touch, every argument, ever kiss – he was pulling her in deeper and deeper. And she was doing the same thing with him. Every time she defended him or gave him the benefit of the doubt. Every time she texted him with heart emojis or told him how much she missed him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Every time she made him feel like he mattered. There would be no phasing him out of her life, even if she didn’t account for the fact that she was having his baby. There was no going back now. </span> <br/><span>And that scared the absolute fuck out of her. And it wasn’t just because of the dangers of being the person and Emo-speed god had to live for, and the dangers of the fallout if things ended badly…</span></p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>***********************</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> <br/> <br/><span>If Savitar could have sped her home, he would have. But this late into her pregnancy, it just wasn’t safe. </span><span>So</span><span> he called Cisco on her behalf to breach them back to the loft.</span> <br/> <br/><span>It would </span><span>was</span><span> quicker than calling a cab, or having Savitar drive her back himself. And after a very awkward exchange, his friend from another lifetime obliged their request.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Thank you for seeing me home, Sav,” Iris said.     </span> <br/> <br/><span>“You’re welcome. Have a good night.” He would have usually fought her a bit, trying to prolong their time together, but it was clear that she was both physically and emotionally taxed.</span></p><p><span>He turned to head back towards the door, but he could hear her scurrying around the loft, which </span><span>definitely</span><span> looked as if it had been neglected. But she was so hellbent on preparing things for Barry, she was surely going to wear herself out.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Do you need some help??”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“No, I got it,” she </span><span>said,out</span><span> of breath. “Whew.”</span></p><p> <span>He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because you don’t look absolutely drained or anything.”</span></p><p> <span>“It’s just the pregnancy. It’s perfectly natural.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Please,” he said. “Let me help you.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Iris thought for a moment then s</span><span>tood</span><span> off to the side, in the corner. “Okay, but please be fast.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Me? Fast?” A satisfied grin flashed across his face, before the room was suddenly turned into a swirl of blue lighting as he dusted, swept, adjusted pillows, cleaned dishes, and emptied garbage cans, all before she could blink.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Thank you so much” she said, as she headed to the kitchen. She still had to make Barry dinner. This late in the day, he’d already eaten – either at work or Star Labs – but, with his caloric needs, she knew that he could always go for more.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Things were still tense between them, since the argument they’d had over Savitar the previous night. And she wanted to make him something special to eat, before she served him an apology for being wrong, once again.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You’re welcome,” Savitar said, watching her scour the fridge for whatever the fuck Barry Allen ate these days. </span></p><p>
  
  
  <span>Since the team had stopped the paradox from reaching him, he no longer got Barry Allen’s new memories, which had been both a blessing and a curse. </span>
  
</p><p><span>And he’d purposefully buried the everyday, mundane memories about his old life. The pain too</span><span>. Or so he thought.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Just as he was about to head to the door once again, Barry Allen sped into the loft. Iris knew the sound of his lightning very well. It crackled at a higher frequency than Savitar’s, who she sometimes didn’t even hear arrive.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Being in the loft with both of her speedsters, given the events of the past few days, startled her so, she dropped the casserole dish full of leftovers she was preparing to throw away. Both men sped over to her, unsure if she’d been hurt or not – the instinct to keep her safe, always superseding any tension between them.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I’m fine,” she said, stepping over the broken glass, backing away from them both in the process. “And Savitar was just leaving, Barry,” she added, trying to get in front of this inevitable collision. Her mentioning of Savitar only got things rolling, because Barry turned to face the man who could have been his twin, but was more different than him in literally every single way.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Leaving? Why was he even here?” He technically asked Iris, but it was Savitar who was on the receiving end of his glare.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Savitar scoffed at this sudden display of whatever the fuck Barry thought he was doing, but he knew Barry didn’t really want to step to him in this manner. Savitar was still faster and more powerful than him – even without his suit. He could end him at any moment if he wanted. Not that he didn’t</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>This was Barry’s ego getting the best of him. Perhaps he’d had had enough of sharing his wife with him. It only took him about eight or so months longer than any other man would have. What a dumbass, giving Savitar the perfect opportunity to gloat over the fact that through the exploration of his stupid adolescent fantasy of seeing Iris handle two men, he’d inadvertently let the “safe” choice not only steal away her body but her heart too.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The jokes literally wrote themselves.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The only thing that stopped Savitar from harping on this was the fact that he could feel </span><span>Iris’</span><span> stare burning a hole through him. For a moment, he looked past Barry, at the woman whose eyes shown pure terror, at her two men meeting in this manner, after the stunt Savitar pulled. Knowing her, there was supposed to be a lot of apologizing and making up before the next time they were in the same room, hopefully, to sex her senseless.</span> <br/> <br/><span>And suddenly, the anger that was rising up in him started to subside. Because it had been less than two hours ago that she’d laid on his chest, exhausted just from the stress of carrying two potential speedsters in her body. Exhausted from the prospect of Barry Allen staying mad at her for longer than a day. </span></p><p><span>Exhausted from falling in love with a man who didn’t deserve her, but who she just couldn’t shake.</span> <br/> <br/><span>It was her, and only her, that made him take a step back, so that Barry Allen’s dumbass could stop puffing his chest out – saving his life in the process. It was her that made him dig deep inside of himself, past all of the contempt, anger, and derision he felt for Barry Allen, to pull a string of words from his ass he didn’t mean, in the least bit.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He let out an aggravated sigh. “I was here to apologize,” he said, jaw clenched. “And When you didn’t show up, I was going to head home.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Barry crossed his arms, looking back at Iris, then back to Savitar. He laughed. “Oh, this another one of your tricks? You trying to gain another badge for your vest?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Savitar took in deep breaths to refrain from telling Barry where he could stuff his cynicism, then repeated his original line of thinking. “No, I came here to apologize to you about the flowers. I wanted to cause a rift between you two. I was out of line and I’m sorry. Truly.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Savitar looked past Barry to Iris, who looked like she’d just witnessed a miracle. Unsure of just what the fuck had happened, and why both of her men were still fully intact, not bleeding, or racing through the city trying to kill each other, Iris stood there, unable to speak...</span></p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ripping Off The Bandaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iris took a seat next to Barry on their bed, then set a plate of leftovers between them. Neither of them had eaten much at dinner after Savitar had left, even though Sav had taken the high road -- for once in his life -- to apologize and de-escalate the situation with Barry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Because the fact of the matter is that Savitar’s attempt to sow seeds of discontent between them wasn’t as effective as he’d thought. His unexpected gift had definitely tipped the scale and gave them a reason to lash out at each other, but this tension had been brewing ever since they’d found out about the pregnancy; since Iris confessed that she loved Savitar and every single moment between them since.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even when things were calm, there was a haze lingering in the air. A haze which they’d attempted to duck under, or hide from. But it remained ever-present, growing and expanding. And it would eventually suffocate them both until they had a real conversation, where their unfiltered feelings were laid out on the table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iris inhaled deeply, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy; knowing that this conversation, no matter the outcome, would possibly change things forever. She lowered her head, unable to verbalize her thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say what you need to say, Iris,” Barry said, gently. “And don’t start with ‘I’m sorry.’ At this point, it isn’t about fault, it’s about communicating, and moving forward. Somehow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just--I just don’t know where to start, I guess.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be frank, okay? Make me understand why you care for him the way that you do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Iris said, pushing air through her mouth “I felt. No,” she said, reminding herself not to sugar coat things. “I feel, responsible for him, Barry. Kinda the way I do for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this isn’t about me.”.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is. In a way,” she said, fiddling with her hands. “When everything happened last year, of course, I was angry and confused. But once I found out about what happened in the future where I died -- how the team turned their backs on him -- it crushed me to envision a ‘you’ that didn’t have anyone to lean on after losing me. A ‘you’ that had no friends or family to lean on...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...and I don't know, call me crazy, but I finally understood how it happened. How you -- he-- became this soulless monster."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "Then, that day in Star Labs, when I looked into his eyes, I saw you as a child. Lost and alone. Afraid. The attitude you kept with Joe, the cynicism. The only thing that got you back on the right path back then was dad and I’s love for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Savitar's eyes were screaming at me what his pride would never allow him to say: to help him; to give him a chance. When he said “thank you,” after I told him I’d be there for him, I felt the overwhelming urge to wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything would be okay, just like I did with you 20 years ago when you first moved in with dad and me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She continued. ““Do you remember how stressful of a time that was?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to run away every time Dad turned his head. I don’t think I saw a mall that first couple of years because I stayed getting in trouble trying to cover for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry flashed a soft smile, remembering vividly how contentious the West house was after he’d first come to live there because Joe was really intense back then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry had been grateful that someone took him in, but Joe didn’t understand him. He didn’t vibe with him. Often times, it felt like he didn’t even like him very much. Probably because of the man in the lightning. Even though Iris went above and beyond to make him feel like he belonged, he knew that he didn’t. And he’d often try to travel out of town. But given that he had only had 20 dollars, a backpack full of sandwiches, and the clothes on his back, he never got very far.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This trip down memory lane is nice, but what does this have to do with anything, Iris?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know Savitar still runs away to this day? He’s ghosted me more times than I can count in the span of a few short months, and it hurt at first, I won’t lie, but now it makes me laugh. Because, I know that’s a habit he never grew out of -- even after living 1000 lifetimes, as he likes to put it."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But it also scares the absolute shit out of me. Because now, through all of this, he’s the father of one of the twins. And I know that you will be more than enough of a father to both of them, Barry. And that constant, positive, male role model they need. But biologically, one of our kids was fathered by him."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And I wonder sometimes if he even stays around long enough to get to know him or her, will he just up and leave one day? When things get rough? Will we have to pick up the pieces of their heart if he’s not an involved father? Will one twin feel like they have a void that we can’t fill?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it doesn’t seem like it, with all of the back and forth between you two, but I think about this almost every day. What our family dynamic will be like."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We have the chance to give our kids the families none of us had, but Savitar is a wild card. And it makes me want to protect them, preemptively. I wonder if maybe we really should limit his access to them in the beginning. Until he proves himself."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But then I think about how he lost Nora and Henry. Just like you did. And the thought of keeping his child -- his chance at finally having a family of his own, it makes bile rise up in my chest. It makes me want to vomit."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re in love with him," Barry said, jaw tight. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m in love with <em>you,</em> Barry,” she said, placing her hands on his legs. “And I see you in him. It’s not as often, but sometimes when you get into your pig-headed man mood -- which is rare, I’ll give you credit for that -- I see a little of him in you. That stubbornness. Especially when it comes to taking down villains. Sometimes you go into tunnel vision mode, and the resemblance in attitude, it’s just uncanny. So yes, he may be an asshole, and manner-less, but yes, I’m in love with him too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry pressed his lips tight, as Iris poured he heart out -- no words to interject.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iris's</span>
  <span> eyes started to well up with tears. She used the back of her hand to wipe them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think about him all the time. This last month, when he was mostly gone, I wondered what he was doing. If he was regressing, and getting into trouble. I”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wish he was here instead of me?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With you. I wished he was here with you. I wanted both of you here. But no one can take your place. Not ever, Barry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry cut off his train of thought and folded his arms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to believe you, I just...I don’t know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What I feel for him may have been born out of my love for you, but it doesn’t detract from you. We’ve had a few intense months, yes, but our relationship is not a lifetime in the making like yours and mine. He has passing moments where he’s sweet. But he’s not nurturing like you are. He doesn’t have that heart of gold that you have. That desire to help any and everyone, friend or foe...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Savitar had free reign, he would get rid of any and everyone who prevented us from being together, Barry. And I won't lie -- it's flattering. But there's a deep-rooted selfishness in him that makes the intensity of his love for me possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, Savitar didn’t exist when my first boyfriend broke my heart, and you allowed me to cry on your shoulder. He wasn’t there when I was over my head in college. He didn't stay up  with me all night on the phone, 500 miles away, going over my math homework with me. He wasn’t there when Eddie died, or when my mother died...</span>
</p><p><span>That was you. <em>You</em> have taken care of me my entire life. You are my best friend, my husband, and no one, not even Savitar, could ever in life replace you, Barry.</span> <span>I cannot tell you how much the thought that you could ever think that breaks my heart. I know you said this isn’t about blame, but I can’t help but feel this is my fault. Yes, the sex was a joint decision, but I felt myself falling for him, and did nothing to stop it </span><span>And now, there’s no way out of this without hurting him. And I don’t want to hurt him. But hurting you -- any more than I already have -- isn’t even an option for me."</span></p><p>
  <span>They exhaled at nearly the same time. Iris because she’d finally been completely honest about how she felt -- no sugar coating. And Barry, because even though he appreciated her candor, it was still a lot to digest. This would still take time to get used to. If he could even get used to it at all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, it’s my turn,” Iris said, happy to shift the conversation away from her feelings about Savitar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry sighed. Being on the other side was a lot easier. “Shoot.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does all of this detract from your love of me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arms still folded, he stroked his forearms with his hands, like he was comforting himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Barr,” she said, bracing herself for the worst.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped him with her hands. “No, like you told me. Be honest. I can handle it,” she said, her voice more secure than her heart.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied bluntly. “It doesn’t detract from my love. Nothing could detract from it. Not even if you’d cheated on me, Iris. What it does is make me wonder if I know you as well as I thought I did.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continued: “He looks like me, he sounds like me, he has speed like me,” he added, listing out his points on his fingers. “But the core of who he is... I just..."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Barry?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not computing. Aside from the fact that he’s batshit crazy, I just don’t want to accept that he is me, in a sense."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Because then I’d have to admit that I was capable of even thinking about harming you. And I just don’t see it how that would ever be possible, even after losing you in that alternate timeline."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The thought makes me wanna vomit."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you love me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are my entire gotdamn world, Iris. And all I think about is how to make you happy. How to make our little lives better. To think that anything could prompt me to kill you is just so unbelievable. I."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Barr--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, nervously. “Do you know that Cisco asked me why I’ve let this go on as long as I have? This thing between all of us. And if you tell him I said this, I will deny it; he’s afraid of you, you know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As he should be,” Iris said, allowing a weak smile to creep up over her face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from the fact that the sex is fun, It’s because, all of that emotional and mental pain that Savitar caused you when he was trying to murder you last year, is my fault. I created him."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I became him," he said, the words hard to say.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So I figured, who the hell was I to demand that you end things with him? After you found some kind of solace in him. I felt like, maybe I can make up for some it if I let you explore whatever this is. Even though it’s not always easy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s been hard for me to accept that you can experience any affection for him. I could understand perhaps if Savitar was an exact clone, the way the remnant started out, but I don’t understand him. So I don’t understand how the person I fell in love with can love him."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He exhaled deeply like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. “There, I said it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iris leaned into Barry, and placed a hand on his shoulder and until he looked up at her. “Barry, I don’t love Savitar as a means to punish you. And I don’t blame you for any of what happened last year.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know that part,” he said solemnly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he smiled. “I know you’re not vindictive like that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, glad to know that at least that part hadn’t changed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you one more thing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you prefer him sexually?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Barry, I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honesty, Iris. Remember?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and sighed. “Not all the time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But sometimes you’d rather be having sex with him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a rather thing. But yes, sometimes I’m in the mood to turn things up a little bit. The way he does.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His face fell a little, even though he already knew that answer. He'd had a front-row view of the way her body convulsed with Savitar. In a way it just didn't with him. Of the lust in her voice when she called out to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of the way her eyes pulled him into her from across the room. He was, at least, grateful that she told him the truth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you hate me?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I just. I mean, am I bad?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I love our intimate time, Barry. I love it so much. Things are just different with him. I-He’s just different.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He slowed to respond, but eventually followed up: “Is it his technique, or his attitude?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a combination. He </span>
  <span>trash</span>
  <span> talks </span>
  <span>a lot</span>
  <span>. He knows how to push my limits. I always feel like I’m right on the cusp of danger when we’re together. It’s thrilling,” she said, frowning at the realization of how bad this sounded -- knowing how sensitive of a topic this was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever felt that with me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve felt it before. That day in the shower. After our big blow up. I was almost afraid to look at you, Barry. And it was amazing, and invigorating, and I just loved every second of it. Sometimes you get like that after big emotional events when you’re still pumped up on adrenaline.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not enough.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. Savitar is great at what he does, but I don’t want that all of the time. If I was having sex with him 80 percent of the time, instead of you, my body wouldn’t be able to hold up. No girl wants to just be thrown around all the time. Sometimes, I just want to to get lost in the lovemaking. And no one is better at that than you."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"When we have sex it feels like,it transcends something that’s physical, and enters the spiritual. Perhaps that’s because I’ve never been with Savitar alone, bu-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor will you be,” he added sternly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor will I be,” she said echoing him. “But what I can’t say I’ve experienced something like that with him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That, at least, made him Barry </span>
  <span>feel</span>
  <span> good. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that there was something that only he could do in this regard. But this was still a lot to unpack over one night. He knew that hashing things was for the best, but damn was it difficult. Perhaps things wouldn't have gotten so bad between them if they'd ripped the band-aid off sooner.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence filled the room. For minutes, though it felt way longer, neither Iris nor Barry could scrounge up any words to speak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, after the silence became absolutely deafening, Iris finally caved. “So where do we go from here?” She asked, tentatively. Not knowing the answer to that question, kind of hoping that Barry would lay it out for her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she wasn’t fully prepared to accept it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I don’t know, Iris. I won’t lie and say I’m 100 percent okay with how close you’ve become with Savitar, but the bond has been formed; you're already pregnant. There's no going back in that regard."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, "But honestly, whatever ends up happening, I know it's going to stress you out. And I don't want that for you during the last stretch of your pregnancy. It wouldn’t be good for you, or our children -- but we will have to revisit this after the twins are born. Whether that’s going all in, or going back to the way things were. Before.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Iris said, not wanting to think about what would happen when that day comes. Or which outcome would end up manifesting. Or any of the 1000 possibilities of a future that ended up with Savitar hurting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you still want me, Barr?” Iris asked, playfully. Thankfully, she knew the answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always want you. Love you. Need you,” he added, bringing his hand to her face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I want right now though?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“These cold ass leftovers?” She asked, pointing towards the untouched steak and rice on the plate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Your mouth,” he said, his voice dropping a couple of decibels, grazing his fingers over her lips. “Wrapped around me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Iris purred. This was a conversation that she could get with. “Right now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Right now; I know sex is painful for you these days, but your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, emphasizing the word, "Needs some attention.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iris smiled, catching her tongue in between her teeth. “Fine, Mr. Allen. But you have to sit up a little. My range of motion is kind of limited,” she said, pointing to her very large belly bump.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, then slid his body up so that his back was to his headboard, while Iris slid down on her side..</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes shut, Barry stretched his arms above his head, as Iris’s hand dipped inside of his pajama bottoms, underneath his boxers. Iris smiled at the way his body jerked when she took him fully in her hand and started to pump him underneath the fabric. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been over two weeks since they’d had sex. Vaginal or otherwise, between her morning sickness, and his Flash duties. And it wasn’t exactly all that pleasant because of no matter what position they tried, it was hell for her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he was Fully freed from the restraints of his pants, Iris leaned down and placed a firm kiss at the tip of his manhood. Then another one. By the time her mouth made contact with him a third time, her tongue beat her lips to the punch, swirling around the tip before allowing his cock to make the plunge into her mouth...</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At 28 weeks pregnant, Iris was finally eligible for paid maternity leave at Picture News, which meant no more long, eight hours days around noisy journalists and pushy editors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Caitlin after much trial and error, had finally discovered the perfect cocktail of prenatal vitamins and other supplements to combat the effects of her extreme twin-induced morning sickness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thanks to Savitar’s massage technique, which she’d had Barry replicate every night, the swelling in her feet and calves had been reduced by over 80 percent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could finally walk without extreme pain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to top things off, she and Barry were closer than ever following their heart to heart a couple of weeks ago, in which they faced some hard truths about everything that had transpired over the past few months.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Savitar was away putting the finishing touches on his home. And while Iris definitely missed him – dearly– she decided to take advantage of him being voluntarily occupied to restore some balance in her relationship with her husband.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, he could never stay away for too long. So she hadn’t been completely deprived of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of these events, in conjunction, had had her floating on clouds the past few days. It was so nice to not be physically or emotionally ill, and she was determined to ride this wave of serenity as long as she could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door to her loft, she waltzed through the threshold, her purse onto the couch, then headed up the stairs to go to the bathroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw Barry inside of their bedroom with clothes and suitcases strewn all around him, she stopped in her tracks. It wasn’t even 3 pm yet. He technically should have been getting yelled at by Singh – or Joe – at this job, but there he was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe? You’re home early.”She walked over to him and leaned up to kiss him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have a bunch of paid time off built up, so I figured we’d take a little babymoon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. “Oh. babe. That actually sounds amazing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d agree.” He smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Who’s going to protect the city,” she asked knowing that Savitar was more than capable, but asking him to do so while she was off with Barry would be like poking a sleeping bear with a stick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cisco, Wally, and Jesse,” he said counting on his fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jesse’s back in town?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then yes! So where are we going,”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will I know what to pack then?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Summer. Pack lots of bikinis and sunscreen. And towels.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bikinis? On this body? My boobs are literally two cup sizes bigger. And my ass is huge and – ”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will look amazing in anything you put on,” he said. “But we can pick up some new swimsuits before we leave.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,“ she said, feeling a little better. "How long are we going to be gone?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a week.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face fell ever so slightly. “A week?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What’s that look for?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…well, I have to tell Savitar; otherwise, he might tear the city apart, trying to look for me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he sounds super stable,” Barry said, rolling his eyes. “Great choice of a father for our kids.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got jokes?” She hit him playfully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-hey, all I’m saying is that if you were going to complicate our lives by getting pregnant by another man, you could have picked a guy who’s not a basket case.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t saying that while we were all deep in the throes of passion. What was that you said the other day: ‘Put those tag teaming skills to good use?” She asked, shooting him a self-assured look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He humped his shoulders. “What can I say, the view was nice.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just nice?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, fine. Better than nice,” he said, kissing her again, passionately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, it’s just a courtesy, okay. You wouldn’t like it if I just disappeared on you, would you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you must, Iris. It would be nice to have a home to return to when we got back.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, babe. When are we leaving, by the way??”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as you pack; I’m gonna go pick up some snacks. Anything you want in particular?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I like. Just get three of everything.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two for you and one for me?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two for the twins,” she said, rubbing her belly. “One for you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head from side to side, then sped off in pursuit of the store.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Barry gone, Iris took a seat on the bed and pulled out her phone. She was looking forward to going away with Barry. They so desperately needed some time away from it all to reconnect, but she knew how Savitar was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the display of selflessness from the other night, she knew that wasn’t going to be a permanent fixture of his personality. She still hadn’t decided if that had made the gesture sweeter or not.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and texted him to let him know that she and Barry would be going off alone for a few days, so not to worry if he couldn’t find her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw that he’d opened the message, but no response followed, she frowned, figuring that he was upset. Of course, he was upset. Anything that didn’t involve her attached to him at the hip upset him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that his obsessiveness with her was a bit unhealthy, she just hated that there was no solution in all of this to keep everyone happy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Iris weighed whether or not she should call Savitar, but she knew she’d just get roped into some long, drawn-out conversation where the tiny pang of guilt she felt for leaving him out grew into something that would ruin her much-needed time with Barry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he knows,” she said to herself, before placing her phone on the charger. Still excited about the prospect of a vacation, Iris started to pack for their trip.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Did Someon Say..Babymoon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, there's only a few of the unpublished chapters left! Then, I'll get started on new updates. As always, I hope you're enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think with a comment! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris stood on the balcony of her and Barry’s resort hotel room, overlooking the white sandy beach, and an ocean that almost looked unreal.A sea-cooled breeze encapsulated them on all sides, blowing her red-bikini cover up too and fro, just as the last sliver of the sun sank beneath the horizon.</p><p>Barry wrapped his arms above her from behind, resting them right underneath her breasts. Iris leaned back against her husband, falling in sync with the gentle sway of his body.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you how much I love Cisco?”</p><p>Barry chuckled. “Translation: His breach abilities sure do come in handy.”</p><p>“You got me, there,” Iris said laughing. “But I do love him for other reasons too. He’s a great friend to you, and I’m happy you have him. Smiling, she looked back up at Barry and rested one of her hands on his face.</p><p>“Me too.  I’m happier that I have you though,” he said, before kissing her once more.</p><p>“You better be,” she said, turning back to admire the view. “So, what do you want to do tonight? Eat? Go walk on the beach Or head to bed?”</p><p>“Well, I definitely didn’t come all the way here to sleep.”</p><p>His hands slid down her body, stopping on her plumper than usual backside. Barry already loved Iris’s curves, but this pregnancy had enhanced them in ways that drove him crazy. He gave her ass a little squeeze, as his mouth found her neck.</p><p>“Oh, you’re trying to wear me out, huh?”</p><p>“As much as is safely possible,” he said his voice, dripping in lust. “We only have a little time before our lives are changed forever. I plan to make the most of this time.”</p><p>He turned her around so that she was facing him. Before she could speak, he was leaning in for a kiss. She happily obliged him, taking his tongue into her mouth. Meanwhile, his hands slid back down her frame, to her hips.</p><p>“Good thing Caitlin gave me something to help with my morning sickness, then.”</p><p>He laughed. “Bless Caitlin.”  </p><p>
  <strong>Later that night:</strong>
</p><p>Iris crawled into the king size bed, located in the middle of their suite, and collapsed on her back. From the bed, she could still see the moon shining brightly over the ocean – as the French doors to their suite had been left open – but she didn’t have much time to enjoy the view, because her husband, who was steadily crawling up over her body, had a need in his eyes that required her full attention.</p><p>Barry looked down at her laid out on the white sheets, her curly hair, slightly frizzed from the proximity to the misty ocean, her body adorned with a red bikini, covered partially by a cover-up. He untied the strings, and lifted it over her body, then did the same with the strings holding up her bikini top.</p><p>He licked his lips at the sight of her breasts jiggling from the impact of her back hitting the bed, bringing a hand to one. She moaned when he flicked her nipples between his fingertips. One, then the other. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her needy mouth, before attacking her neck.</p><p>She all put directed his head and mouth down. Lower. First to her breasts, which he took eagerly into her mouth – sucking at one nipple, and rubbing circles into the other one. She squirmed gently on the bed, a sign to him that he should move on.</p><p>He placed one more kiss on lips, then slid down her body, past her belly to the area of her body he missed dearly. Iris drew her legs up before he even touched her, eager for him to remove her bikini bottoms.  </p><p>But he slipped his finger inside, slowly exploring her already slick folds. He smiled, realizing the intensity of her arousal. His favorite part about eating her out had always been how wet she got. The way she rocked her hips when she was getting close to orgasm, .</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Iris whined, ready for him to get the night rolling. It had been so long since she’d felt up to sex. “I need you.”</p><p>He smiled, knowing that Iris still desired him. Alone, without Savitar’s presence, then proceeded to remove her bikini bottoms...</p><p>
  <strong>Night 2:</strong>
</p><p>Barry tugged Iris’s arms, pulling her away from the deep blue, waves that were crashing into the beach then switched places with her so that he was on the side of impact. This time of night the tide was higher than he felt comfortable with, but Iris was determined to take in the charm of the sea since she’d never seen it in person before. Actually, neither of them had, given that they didn’t grow up in a coastal city. And finding the time to travel outward in their adult lives had been a challenge.</p><p>“So chivalrous,” she giggled, intertwining her hands in his, savoring the feel of the cool sand underneath her feet.</p><p>“Well, of course,” he said, pretending to bow “But you’re carrying precious cargo, too.” He rested his hand on her belly.</p><p>“Aww, you’re going to be such a good daddy,” she said playfully before pecking him on the lips.</p><p>“I hope I will be.”</p><p>“I mean, how could you not? You put your life on the line for strangers every single day. Sometimes you don’t even get a thank you. I can only imagine how much love you’re going to pour into our children.”</p><p>Iris wrapped her arms around his neck, and gazed up into his eyes. “I am so lucky to have you as a husband, and our kids will be so lucky to have you as a father.”</p><p>“Same here, Mrs. Allen.”</p><p>Iris turned back to the ocean. </p><p>Between the smell of the salty ocean water invading her senses, the lull in life-threatening danger, and quality time with her husband, she never wanted to leave this place.</p><p>It was a bit ironic, actually, that the same powers that would have afforded them the ability to go anywhere, whenever they wanted, were the reason they’d been confined to the city, but it was also endearing to her how dedicated Barry was to being the city’s guardian angel.</p><p>“You ready to head back to the room?” Barry asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “I mean, this is beautiful and all.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re tired?”</p><p>“Tired of not being inside of you,” he said, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>“Barry Allen, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get me pregnant,” she said teasingly.</p><p>"Well it’s too late for that...”</p><p>Iris looked down, eyes wide, pretending to notice her baby bump for the first time“Whew, you are fast.”</p><p>
  <strong>****************</strong>
</p><p>This far into Iris’ pregnancy, her and Barry had to get creative when they had sex. Iris could only withstand doggy style for a couple of minutes before the weight of her belly caused her back to ache. Her being on the bottom caused obvious challenges, and riding was a distant dream for her – these days, at least.</p><p>But that wasn’t going to prevent her from making love to her husband like they both so desperately needed. Barry laid on his left side, his body was positioned diagonally behind hers, also on her left. Using his left arm, he hiked her leg up, supporting its weight, and slid his cock inside of her. </p><p>Iris threw her had back into Barry’s chest, as her body adjusted to his intrusion. The influx of hormones in her body heightened her sensitivity to…well, everything. He felt longer, thicker, stronger. That, coupled with the sound of his bated breaths in her ear, and the grip he had on her thigh just drove her wild with desire.</p><p>He thrusted, slow, carefully. She moaned, softly.</p><p>“Is that good?” He asked, always having to make sure she was okay.</p><p>“Yes! More, more!” she cried out, digging her nails into the sheets.</p><p>He grunted as he slid deeper inside of her, completely lost inside her soaking wet channel. “ Fuck, Iris,” he said, the level of control needed to keep him from crashing down into her at full impact was maddening. “You feel so, so good…”</p><p>
  <strong>Night 6:</strong>
</p><p>Iris West settled into Barry’s arms after a long day at the beach, and various other activities. They’d just eaten dinner and were now waiting on room service to bring up dessert before they got into what had been a nightly activity.</p><p>She and Barry had had more sex over the past week than they’d had over the last two months combined. She was well rested, her mind was clear, and her body had been thoroughly fucked by the love of her life over and over and over again The tension between them had all but faded away, though she knew that there would be more challenges to overcome in the future. They were very much living in a bubble. </p><p>When they got back to the real world, there would be Flash duties and Barry’s job. Then, the babies. Eventually Iris’ job. There would also be the pesky task of admitting to her father, Joe West, that Savitar had fathered one of her children.</p><p>Not to mention, a tropical getaway with Barry – despite how magical – didn’t magically dissolve her feelings for Savitar. That just wasn’t how feelings worked. </p><p>Iris still loved him, deeply. And even if she could ever get over him – which she wasn’t sure was possible– this co-parenting thing with him was not going to be easy.</p><p>Savitar didn’t do easy. Or simple.</p><p>At least now she felt that she and Barry were strong enough to get through anything, though. She couldn’t have honestly said that a couple of weeks ago when they could barely speak to each other without throwing jabs. Iris laid her head on his chest, took his hands in her own, and smiled.</p><p>“What’s that for, babe?”  </p><p>“For giving us this time together. This week with you has been amazing, and I’m just so thankful to be here with you.”</p><p>“Are you really happy?” He asked, as he stroked her hair. “Like totally, completely happy?</p><p>“Yes,” Barry, she said, gliding a hand over his face. “I love you so, so much; we obviously needed this.”</p><p>When he didn’t follow up with an “I love you more,” she turned towards him. “What?”</p><p>“Knowing that you can be completely happy with me, after everything that’s happened just…it’s all I wanted Iris. I mean, other than healthy babies, but you know.”</p><p>“Oh, Barry. I’m so sorry for ever making you feel like there was a possibility that I wasn’t happy with you.”</p><p>She sat up on the bed and scooted so that her back was against the headboard. “This thing with…with..”</p><p>“It’s okay, you can say his name.”</p><p>“This thing with Savitar just got so out of hand. I thought I had been doing enough to make you not feel neglected, but I guess I hadn’t. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Did you miss him? This week?”</p><p>“Barr, this week was everything I ever wanted.”</p><p>“I know, Iris. But did you miss him?</p><p>She sighed. “Honestly?”</p><p>“Honestly.”</p><p>“A teeny little bit. I’ve just gotten used to having him around, I guess.”</p><p>Barry Allen’s expression remained leveled, and he nodded to himself. He then sat up and stood from the bed. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom before room service shows up okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” she said, not fond of the way the atmosphere had just changed. She and Barry only had one more day left of their getaway, she didn’t want any issues to ruin things. </p><p>She sighed and ran her hand through her hair when she heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“Must be room service.”</p><p>Iris pushed herself off of the bed, and exited the bedroom, walked down the hall past the bathroom, and into the living room area of their suite. When she opened the door, she was met with the sight of Savitar. </p><p>Iris screeched into her hand, and pushed Savitar clean into the hallway, closing behind him before Barry could see.</p><p>“What a warm welcome,” he said with a chuckle, then leaning down to kiss her. </p><p>Iris pushed him in the chest. "What the hell are you doing here?!” she asked in a hushed yell.</p><p>Savitar flashed her a devilish grin, and let his backrest on the wall opposite of their suite door. “Iris, must we play this game? You know I came here to see you.”</p><p>“How did…when did…where did.” she tried to say, but her emotions were too jumbled for her to be coherent. Savitar stood there, unable to contain his amusement when she started to pace back and forth in front of their door, one hand perched on her forehead, the other on her hip.  </p><p>Of course, Savitar would show up on the last day of their vacation. Of course, he’d show up right after the mention of his name put a weird vibe into the air between her and Barry. </p><p>He was drawn to chaos. </p><p>He thrived off it.</p><p>“I’m never going to have peace another day in my life…you-you just couldn’t wait one more day…I was coming home tomorrow…”</p><p>When she let her own weight rest against the wall, Savitar took a step towards her.  </p><p>“So I don’t get a ‘hello’ or an ‘Oh my god, you’ve gotten even more handsome since I last saw you?” </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, but she made no attempt to move them. When he kissed her cheek, she didn’t try to dodge. She just looked up at him, with a plea in her eyes. “There’s no point in asking you to leave is there? Before Barry sees you? Should I even waste my breath?”</p><p>He smirked, allowing his tongue to glide over his teeth. “You’re scute when you’re flustered,”</p><p>Savitar should have been –and eventually would be – annoyed that Iris was reacting to his presence with such fear, because he knew that wasn’t her genuine reaction. But he knew it would take awhile to undo the brainwashing Barry had done on her. </p><p>For now, he intended on fully enjoying himself, since he’d made the trip over 1000 miles from Central City.</p><p>When Iris didn’t respond, he rolled his eyes. “Look,” he said, walking past her. “Your husband asked me here. Okay? So chill.”</p><p>Her mouth dropped slightly. “What, I have a husband other than Barry?” she replied, snarkily. “Cause there’s no way in hell he’d ask you to come here.</p><p>“Ask him, yourself,” Savitar said, pointing past Iris.</p><p>When she turned and saw Barry standing in the doorway, she gasped. She looked back at Savitar, and then walked over to Barry“Barry, what’s this about, baby?”</p><p>“Remember what I said about no stress until the babies are born?”</p><p>“Well yeah,” she said, unsure of where he was going with this.</p><p>“Look, I still don’t understand what you feel for him. I still don’t trust him, or like him, or respect him–</p><p>“You know, I can list off shit too, Allen,” Savitar interjected.</p><p>Iris shot Savitar a harsh glare. “Hush, Savitar; Continue, Barry.”</p><p>“But I do know this: I want you to be happy for the rest of your pregnancy. Completely. And if that means letting him come around from time to time – for NOW – then I can do his.”</p><p>“But Barr, you do make me happy,” she said, taking her hand in his.</p><p>“This week proved that to me; I guess apart of me had to find out, Iris. But I know,  there’s apart of you that cares for him. And because I care for you the way I do, I want you to have anything you desire right now…”</p><p>As Barry continued to wax poetic to Iris, Savitar just wanted to pull out a tiny violin. But he’d be as stupid as Barry was if he allowed his feelings about Barry to interfere with spending time with Iris. It had taken literally everything in him to not crash their stupid ass babymoon, but he knew that that would only drive a wedge between him and Iris. Not to mention, there was no way Cisco was going to disclose the location, without him torturing him – something else Iris wouldn’t approve of.</p><p>“I can never have any fun,” Savitar thought to himself. </p><p>But he smiled when Iris turned to him, fresh off a kiss from Barry.</p><p>“Come here, you,” Iris said, wiping the excess salvia from her mouth with her thumb. It should have turned him off, but honestly, the way she moved between the two of them – while together at least– was sexy.</p><p>“Oh, so you--”</p><p>“Nun-uh,” she said, waving her hand at him, “Just shut up and kiss me, before you talk yourself out of this. Okay?” There was a flirty seriousness in her voice that he absolutely loved.</p><p>He bit his lip, then leaned down and kissed Iris. Ravishly. Passionately. When she pulled away, his mouth was still in motion, like he wasn’t finished with her yet.</p><p>“Now come on.”</p><p>Iris led her two men out to their balcony. Barry on her left, Savitar on her right. No one was speaking, because the slightest thing could set them off, and in order to get to the part which made coming together worth it, they had to play nice.  </p><p>Iris took a seat in the middle of the couch, and both men took a seat beside her. She looped her arms in both of theirs and marveled at the sun setting over the ocean.</p><p>She looked over to Savitar, who was also admiring the view. When he noticed her looking, he shot her an incredulous look. She looked so beautiful in her short, white sundress, but also goofily happy. He gave her hand a little squeeze, then turned back forwards.</p><p>It was strange the way Savitar adapted his behavior when all three of them came together. Alone, he was domineering and seductive. He relished in Iris’s inability to turn him down, and the little game of cat and mouse they always had to play. But in the presence of Barry, much like their very first time together, all – well most – of that ego faded away.</p><p>It was still ever-present in his walk and his demeanor. But all of this shit he talked, dropped away. Perhaps that was his way of making sure that Iris wasn’t caught in the crossfire of a potential blow up. Because she knew damn sure it wasn’t for Barry’s benefit.</p><p>When she felt Savitar’s naughty other hand, subtly slide down her leg, she released herself from his grip, and placed her hand over chest. Her heart rate had increased ever so slightly. When she let out a little sigh, she could hear Savitar snicker.</p><p>Being greedy wasn’t going to get him rewarded tonight though, because she turned and raised, and slid over into Barry’s lap. Straddling him, Barry wasted no time squeezing her ass in his palms. She looked down at Savitar, before she pressed her mouth into Barry’s. There was a subtle smirk on his lips, which faded only when she slipped her tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Barry lifted Iris’s dress up over her ass, and brought his hand to her center. Of course, she was already wet. He vibrated his thumb over her clit, and watched her as the waves of pleasure spread out over her body, her mouth, agape.</p><p>“Just like that, Barry, just like that,” she moaned.</p><p>Savitar watched as Iris put on her little show with Barry. All he could think about was how amazing her ass looked in that red thong, and how he couldn’t wait to be inside of her. But he would have to wait, because Barry was preparing himself to slide inside of her. She bit down hard when the top of his cock, broke through her channel.</p><p>“Yes, God yes,” she said, crying out in pure bliss.</p><p>She gripped the back of the couch, and started to ride him gently, but steadily. Barry’s hands were holding up most of her weight because, otherwise, her legs would give out. She couldn’t wait until she got these babies out of her, so she could get back into optimal shape.</p><p>“Sav, come here,” she moaned, rocking in Barry’s lap, taking in every single inch of him. She pointed to a place behind the couch. Savitar, knowing what she had in mind.</p><p>The other speedster stood and walked over to behind the couch. Iris looked up at him, with lust in her eyes, and reached for his button and zipper. She stalled her motion in her husband’s lap so that she could concentrate on removing his cock from his pants, but Barry had other plans. She squealed in delight when he thrust himself deep inside of her.</p><p>“Shiiit, Barr,” she moaned. “Play nice, babe.”</p><p>“I don’t want to,” he said, easing back into her.</p><p>Iris pressed her mouth into Barry’s, tangling her hands in his hair. This little rivalry between him and Savitar was fun to witness when she ended up benefiting, she couldn’t lie.</p><p>Regaining some control, she turned back to Sav and found her treasure which she had been searching for. She reached grabbing him, licking and nipping at the head of his ample sized cock. With every lap up and down his shaft, hee stretched and expanded inside of her mouth.</p><p>He tilted his head back ever so slightly, savoring the feel of her hot mouth around him. “Damn, Iris,” he groaned. “So good.”</p><p>Before she knew it, his hands to the back of her head, and he was thrusting himself into her mouth. She opened up wider, making sure to make ample room for his cock to meet her tonsils, as she continued to ride Barry.</p><p>Every time she crashed down on Barry’s lap, Savitar plunged himself deeper and deeper into her mouth. The sight of her tits bouncing, as she rode Barry, coupled with the illicit sounds coming out of her mouth was nearly too much for him. "Fuck, you get nastier every time we do this,” he grunted, the pressure building of the base of his cock, signaling his end was near.</p><p>Iris smirked, loving when Savitar talked dirty to her.  “Oh..you love it,” she whined before resuming her work on both of her men, the balcony filled with the sounds of her muffled moans, and the low, guttural groans from both speedsters, who at this moment, couldn’t care less about the other’s presence...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. It's A...And A...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris nearly floated towards the door when she heard the doorbell. She pushed her pregnant body up on her tiptoes, and she smiled when she saw that the man on the other side of her peephole was Savitar— just who she’d been waiting for.</p><p>“Hey, Savi” she said, immediately pulling him into a tight embrace before he could speak. “I’m so glad you’re here.”</p><p>Savitar stiffened slightly at the onslaught of random affection but lifted his arms around her. Warmth spread out over his body, though he was wondering what had sparked this. </p><p>When Iris broke the hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.</p><p>He met her request by lowering his head until their mouths connected, ready to draw this out as long as he could, but she pulled away before he could even really get started.</p><p>In front of him, she stood smiling, clasping her hands together. His eyes narrowed. “You’re freakishly happy today,” he said, leaning his weight against the door frame. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I have some amazing news!,” Iris said, beckoning for him to enter her home. </p><p>The speedster eyed her curiously but did as she asked, stepping over the threshold. She closed the door behind him, and followed him over to the couch, taking a seat in front of him on the coffee table— a goofy ass smile spread out over her face.</p><p>“What?” He asked an air of amusement in his voice.</p><p>“So, you know how I was contracting yesterday afternoon and thought I was going into labor?”</p><p>“Because you spent the night before being a naughty girl, getting your brains fucked out, yes, I recall.” He smiled, mischievously, feeling kind of smug.</p><p>She narrowed her gaze, still amazed at his ability to make any and everything sexual. “You do know there’s no way to verify which one of you induced the contractions, right?”</p><p>Folding his arms, he chuckled. “All I know is that it didn’t happen until after the day I joined you on your stupid ass baby moon, so…” He trailed off, before placing a mischievous hand on her leg.</p><p>Iris laughed, swatting it away. “Dude, this is not why I called you over!”</p><p>Dude. An involuntary smiled threatened to take over his face but he kept it at bay. Savitar still didn’t know what this was between them. Or where he stood in her life, but he could at least say, without a shadow of a doubt, that they were friends. Friends who loved each other and had really amazing sex, mind you. But friends, nonetheless. Given everything that had transpired between them, he’d take it for the time being.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll be good – for now.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ll take it,” she said, giggling, almost like a schoolgirl.</p><p>Man, was she happy. Man did it look beautiful on her. “Go on.”</p><p>“Anyway,” she said, changing the subject before he got going again, “So after Caitlin gave us the all clear, and advised us to ease up on the, you know, I just, I don’t know, I-- ”</p><p>“What?” He asked, hating being in suspense. “Just tell me.”</p><p>Iris bit her lip, to quell the grin trying to take over her face, then just blurted out: “Sav, I know the sex of the twins!”</p><p>“Really?” He asked, that definitely not being what he thought she was going to say.</p><p>One of the earliest – and only – conversations that he, Iris, and Barry had had about the babies was their desire to keep the sex unknown until they were born. </p><p>At that phase, though he hadn’t expressed it outwardly, Savitar was still a bundle of nerves regarding his future as a father – he still was, if he was being honest with himself – so he was totally fine with drawing out the reveal.</p><p>His first reaction was to be annoyed at Iris for going against their agreement, but seeing the joy radiating from every single cell in her body – how could he be mad?</p><p>“That’s-that’s really great, Iris,” he said, overcome with joy himself. “Do you know which baby belongs to who?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, do you wanna know? If you don’t yet, I understand,” she added quickly, not wanting to pressure him. For all of his talk, Savitar spooked easily. Finding out the sex of his child might be something he had to ease into. “I mean, me and Barry freaked out when we found out-.”</p><p>“Wait. Barry was still there when Caitlin told you?”</p><p>“Of course, Sav,” she said, her voice getting gentler as she spoke. “He’s my husband.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You keep saying that as if it means something to me.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to mean anything to you; I mean something to you. So you should care about people that are important to me.”</p><p>“Actually, no. That’s not how it works.“</p><p>"Enlighten me then,” she said, resting a hand on her hip.</p><p>“Because you mean something to me, I have to only not intentionally harm people you care about, whom I loathe from the depths of my soul. The fact that your husband is alive and wel, should tell you I’m holding up my end of the bargain.” He scoffed, derisively. "Not being excited about this news isn’t infringing on that.” </p><p>“God, what is your problem?” She asked, head tilted, considerably less chipper than before.</p><p>“We all agreed to wait until you gave birth to find out, then you went behind my back to find out without me.”</p><p>“It wasn’t planned, it was a spur of the moment thing.“</p><p>"Sure it was.”</p><p>"Sav, really, I was getting dressed, and I don’t know, thinking you’re going into labor that early, and are about to meet your babies, then you don’t, it makes a woman emotional, I guess. And I just, we were there, so we just decided to find out.”</p><p>“Well, how nice for you Iris,” he said, the salt dripping from his lips. “It’s not like I could have been back there in an instant or anything.”</p><p>“Sav, baby.” She reached out to him to grab his hand, but he wouldn’t receive it. She then stood, then took a seat in his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck, and resting her two fingers underneath his chin. “I didn’t purposely exclude you. Married or not, you are the father of one of my babies, and I’d never deny you that right.”</p><p>She kissed him on the cheek, but he didn’t reciprocate how she thought he would. With a smile. A kiss, or a hug. Instead, patted her leg, signaling to her that he needed to get up. She slid from his lap, a frown on her face, onto the couch next to him.</p><p>“Don’t you want to know what we’re having?” She asked as he rose from the couch.</p><p>“No thanks, I’ll find out after you give birth— like everyone else.”</p><p>“Sav-” she said, attempting to comfort him, but he was gone before she could complete her thought.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Baby Shower To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, readers, this is the last chapter of the previously-published chapters, and it was my favorite to write of  all the chapters, I think. I hope you enjoy this update. There's two more new chapters to upload that no one has read yet, then I'll actually have to start writing again. </p><p>I appreciate your patience as I've dissected a 150 document to re-edit and repost this story! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris took one last look in the bathroom mirror, admiring the reflection of herself in a periwinkle blue maxi dress, hands on what could now be considered, huge stomach. Her hair had been coiffed into beautiful, beach waves, side swept in place by a pretty white floral clip.</p><p>Given that she was due around early October, she’d imagined that her baby shower would be Fall themed, but after her false labor the other day, she decided to squeeze it in before it was too late.</p><p>It was common for women pregnant with multiples to deliver earlier than normal, and she wanted to have the chance to celebrate the birth of her children with all of the people she loved.</p><p>Satisfied with her reflection, she walked over to her sink where her phone was charging. She’d called and texted Savitar five times in the last few hours, making sure he knew the time and place of the baby shower, but he’d not even opened the messages.</p><p>She frowned, saddened that he was angry with her, but she refused to allow him to ruin her baby shower. His moods shifts, as ill-timed as they were, were just a part of him she was going to have to accept. Just like the things about their relationship that he wasn’t fond of. She couldn’t be the one to give everything; he was going to have to grow up eventually.</p><p>“Hello beautiful, why the long face?”</p><p>Iris turned her attention to Barry, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, arms folded. There was a warmth in his voice that made her feel instantly better.</p><p>“Savitar,” they said in unison, except Barry’s was accompanied by a roll of the eyes. It was light-hearted annoyance, but annoyance nonetheless.</p><p>“What? He’s not coming?” Barry asked when Iris cocked her head to the side.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>Barry walked over to Iris and placed his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Look, Iris. I know you care about him, but you shouldn’t let him ruin what should be one of the happiest days of our lives.”</p><p>“My day isn’t ruined, Barry,” she said, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m happy, just a little disappointed, but I am looking forward to celebrating this new chapter in our lives.”</p><p>“Good,” he said, before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “Cause I can’t wait to be a daddy.”</p><p>“And I can’t wait to be a mommy.” She smiled, adding: “But we can’t celebrate until you get dressed.”</p><p>“Right,” he said, speeding in and out of the bathroom to shower, shave, and dress himself in black slacks, and a white button down before she could even blink. He then splayed his hands out in front of himself, waiting for her to okay or deny his outfit.</p><p>“Ooh, I like, handsome,” she said smiling. “Now you just need to fix that hair.”</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>Iris dug inside one of their drawers and pulled out a hairbrush, and some gel. “Come here.”</p><p>Barry walked over to his wife, and leaned down to her level while she brushed his hair into place. When she was all finished, she brought her hands to both sides of his face and kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>“What’s that for?”</p><p>“For being the best husband a girl could ever ask for in life.”</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her, savoring the feel of her beautiful lips, eyes pressed tight.</p><p>“Hmm, what’s that for, babe?”</p><p>“That is for you being so beautiful, Iris,” he said, resting the back of his hand over her cheek.</p><p>“Aww, thank you, Barry. You sure do know how to make a girl feel better.”</p><p>“Well, it’s true. You’re glowing, and have been for a while now.“</p><p>She blushed.</p><p>"Can I say something you probably won’t like though?”</p><p>Her face fell just a little. “What?”</p><p>“It’s probably for the best anyway. That he’s not coming.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“I mean, outside of the fact that he’s batshit crazy, do you really think our friends and family are going to buy that he’s my long lost twin? Especially one that I’m sure will be looking at you like a piece of meat?”</p><p>“That’s more plausible than evil time-remnant, turned speed god, right?”</p><p>They both burst out laughing. Cisco and his ideas…</p><p>
  <strong>**************************</strong>
</p><p>Barry and Iris walked into Joe West’s home, hand in hand. Cheers and applause from their closest friends and family spread out over the room. Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Joe, and Cecile. Then Linda Parks, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, and a few of their co-workers and distant relatives. The joy in the room, which was decorated in unisex decor – lots of yellows and whites and grays, was palpable.</p><p>“Aww thank you guys,” Barry said, nearly beaming, hugging Iris close to his body. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. In return, she gave him a little squeeze before they made their way deeper into the house.</p><p>In the corner, on the window seat sat Savitar, wearing a baseball cap. He’d already been introduced to the guests unfamiliar with Barry’s “twin” by Cisco’s dumb ass. It was things like Cisco fumbling over lines that he wrote and pre-rehearsed that made him wonder just how he was ever friends with such a moron.</p><p>But he’d begrudgingly played along, pretending to be Barry’s long-lost brother – at least to the people unaware of who he really was – because of Iris. Hell, Iris is the only reason he’d even showed up. He’d decided to not open her text messages but he did listen to her voicemails and there was a layer of sadness in her voice that got to him.</p><p>She’d been literally beaming with joy when she called him over, and he had allowed his derision for Barry Allen to ruin what could have been a really sentimental moment between them. A few hours to reflect had shown him that.</p><p>Besides, it had meant a lot that she’d wanted him to experience the baby shower for his child. If only she’d realized that seeing people ooh and ahh over Barry and Iris – and them alone – becoming parents, was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday.</p><p>By the time Iris and Barry made her way through the most of the crowd, a good thirty or so minutes had passed. Barry broke away from Iris to go speak to Oliver Queen and some of his other super hero friends. Iris, she made a beeline to Savitar.</p><p>Knowing that they were surrounded, she offered her arms out for a chaste hug with the man being passed off as a distant relative of Barry. She couldn’t tell him how much it meant to her that he’d decided to show up and play along. Or how hard she knew it was for him to pretend as if he wasn’t, also, becoming a father sometime in the very near future.</p><p>But she said it all with her eyes, gazing into his for a few moments before pulling him into a bear hug. For the time their bodies were pressed together, she whispered a soft “I love you, Sav,” into his ear. His eyes pressed shut for the briefest moment, before she pulled away, flashing him a familial smile.</p><p>It happened so quick, that no one was at risk of finding of the explicit activities they’d been involved in overthe past few months. Not even a hint of the way he knew her body inside and out, or the way she loved every single inch of him, his scars included. No evidence of the ardent love-making that had led to her getting pregnant.</p><p>It he wasn’t in such a bad mood, he would have enjoyed knowing that only he – and that other guy – knew about the woman that clean-cut Iris West turned into when she allowed lustfulness to take over – the ravishing sexual being who had little limits on what she would or would not do. Having to stay on their best behavior around strangers would have only increased the sexual tension between them, but not in this setting.</p><p>This glorified, neutral colored, living, breathing Pinterest board that Joe was calling a baby shower, was where sexual tension went to die. Just like Savitar’s last crumbs of patience.</p><p>The next hour was filled with standard baby shower games, eating, and the opening of gifts. Since Barry and Iris had decided to keep the sex of the twins a secret from everyone else until birth, they were gifted many unisex items. Good thing the bassinets I bought are white.</p><p>Some people, though, still bought gender-specific items, most telling Barry and Iris that they could donate them if they didn’t even up needing them. Or, perhaps, keep them for future kids. Like the world needed more than one of Barry Allen’s offspring.</p><p>Unable to stand anymore without Savitar pulling out his hair, he was about to slip away to the kitchen, to go lick the icing off of all of their cupcakes, when Joe West stood up, clinking a spoon against his glass. Oh great, a toast.</p><p>All eyes on him, he cleared his throat and began: “Hey, everyone. First of all, thank you for coming here on such short notice.</p><p>“I would like to just say, that when I took Barry in almost 20 years ago, I never would have imagined that one day, the boy I raised would become my actual son through marriage. And now, for he and Iris to be having kids of their own, well…” he said, choking up. “I almost can’t even believe it.”</p><p>Barry and Iris, who were holding hands, looked to each other and smiled. How gross.</p><p>Joe continued, “I can’t even begin to express how excited I am to see to see the kids I raised instill those values they were brought up with in their own kids.” he said “Not gonna lie though, I hope these twins give you a little of the hell both of you gave me, growing up.”</p><p>The room erupted into laughter.</p><p>“Oh, you know you loved raising, us, Joe,” Barry said.</p><p>“Yeah, we were a great challenge,” Iris added laughing.</p><p>Taking a serious turn, Joe went on to say, “In addition to that, I would like to honor the parents who can’t be here.” First, he looked to Iris. “Baby, Francine would be so incredibly proud of the woman you’ve turned out to be. Beautiful, smart, kind –forgiving,” he said, glancing at Savitar in the corner.</p><p>Iris brought her hand to her heart, as tears started to fall freely from her eyes. Barry passed Iris a napkin, and she gently dabbed at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, daddy,” she mouthed, knowing that if she spoke, she’d break down.</p><p>“And Barry, son,’ he said, turning to his daughter’s husband. “I know that both of your parents are smiling down on you right now. Not just for this new chapter you’re about to embark on, but because you’ve managed to overcome every single obstacle you’ve encountered to become an amazing son, husband, and now, father to two precious twins. May your kids bring you as much you as you and Iris have brought me.”</p><p>Savitar rolled his eyes. This entire sap-fest was rooted in lies and deceit. He refused to ruin Iris’s shower, but he had absolutely no desire to sit here, while he was being further reminded of how disposable his life was. How his life obviously didn’t matter.</p><p>Thanks to Savitar’s advanced speed, his exit out of the room was so stealth, no one seemed to notice. No one except Iris, that is. Perhaps it was because she was connected to him on a deeper level – like Barry – but she could feel his absence looming over her.</p><p>She glanced over to the corner where he had been sitting and, low and behold, it was void of the speedster she’d grown to love. When Joe ended his toast, and the room filled again with laughs and chatter from the guests, Iris took a chance to sneak off.</p><p>When the mom-to-be didn’t find him in any room of the house, she decided to check outside before giving up and returning to the party. To her surprise, he was standing in the corner of the back porch, just outside of the kitchen.</p><p>“Sav,” Iris asked. “What are you doing out here? Don’t you wanna eat, or see more of our babies gifts?”</p><p>“Our? That is funny.” He scraped his fingernails along the railing, surrounding the porch, before turning to face her. “Because if I didn’t know any better, I’d think that Barry Allen was the father of both of your fucking kids, Iris.”</p><p>“Sav-I.”</p><p>“Iris, please don’t bullshit me today, okay; I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>Iris stopped herself from responding to this display of rudeness because she knew, in a way, he had reason to be upset. Not being able to call himself the sole owner of her heart and body was one thing. But having Barry Allen credited as the father of his child couldn’t be easy.</p><p>She hadn’t even given birth yet, but she already felt a deep-seeded, maternal bond with her kids. From the very first bout of morning sickness, to the very first kicks, to the tossing and turning all night long – the good and the bad – these were her babies, and she’d freak out if another woman was being parroted off as the mother.</p><p>“It’s funny, you’re not usually speechless,” Savitar said, seeking satisfaction wherever he could find it. Iris always gave as good as she got when it came to their spats. For her to be silent, he knew he must have had reason to be upset.</p><p>She took a step towards him, her beautiful black hair, blowing gently in the Summer breeze. Even now, at 7 months pregnant, she was so beautiful, even when she was getting on his gotdamn nerves; even when he wanted so badly to be angry at her; even when he wanted nothing but to speed away, and go brood in the privacy of his new home, she pulled him in.</p><p>Maybe it was the sincerity in her eyes, the pout of her red-coated lips. The memories of how, through his 1000 lifetimes, which had been largely hell for him – losing Iris, being abandoned, descending into psychopathy and back out again – she’d been his only shining light in it all. His only reason to live. And now she was carrying what would be a second reason to live. His child. His baby boy or girl created by him and Iris. Together.</p><p>He shook his head to himself, still in awe of how much his life had changed in such a short amount of time.</p><p>“So does the fact that you haven’t ransacked my dad’s house mean that you’re going to play nice for me?” She asked trying to break the awkward silence.</p><p>“For you,” he said, making sure she it was absolutely clear that it was only his love for her that had kept him calm enough to get through this.</p><p>Iris took a step towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping that no one walked in on them. "I love you, do you know that?”</p><p>“You’ve told me a time or two, I suppose,” he said, resting his hands on the small of the back, still refusing to soften his expression. There was a gentleness in the way he held her, though, that let her know she wasn’t in any danger. And hadn’t been in months. Probably never would be again. At least not in his presence.</p><p>“Aww,” she said, pinching his cheek “I know this isn’t fair, but at least try to be happy Sav; we’re having a baby. Really really soon,” she said, a big smile creeping back up over her face – the same smile she’d worn in the loft.“Are you sure you don’t want to know the sex ?”</p><p>You’re not playing fair, Iris,” he said.</p><p>“Hey, I have to use what I have.”</p><p>“Fine,” he said, sighing. “Tell me what we’re having, then I’m going to head home.”</p><p>“That’s fair, babe. I’m really proud of the way you handled things today.”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it,” he said, flirtatiously.</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>“Out with it, love,” he beckoned.</p><p>“Okay, so Barry and I are having a boy,” she said sniffling, saying the words aloud again stirring up something in her.</p><p>Finally, that softened Savitar’s face. Even though he hated thinking that an extension of Barry Allen would be walking around one day, and would eventually become a pain in his ass, the happiness in Iris’s face overode those emotions. She was so eager to become a mother, and she’d literally never been more beautiful.</p><p>“And you and me?” He asked, anticipation building with every second.</p><p>“A girl,” she said, biting back her tears. “A baby girl, Savitar.”</p><p>“A girl,” he said, echoing her. “I-we–us, a girl?”</p><p>“Yes, baby,” she said, with a smile that showed all of her teeth. “A baby girl.”</p><p>He released her and brought his hand to his mouth–overcome with joy, fear, anxiety. Love. Oh God, he already loved her. His already accelerated heartbeat sped up even more, from the surge of emotions he was feeling of knowing that she and Iris were having a daughter. Tears spilled from his eyes with a fury; when he realized, he turned from her – embarrassed. “It’s okay, Sav,” she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “This is a beautiful moment, it’s okay to cry.”</p><p>He turned back to her, gazing down upon her beauty. “We’re having a girl” he said again, asking for reassurance.</p><p>“A baby girl,” she said, nodding.</p><p>“And I’m the father?”</p><p>“You’re the father.” She chuckled, highly endeared at this emotional side of him. Never had she seen such pure, innocent joy on his face. It was a look that looked amazing on him. One that she hoped he’d keep for years and years to come.</p><p>He held her gaze for a moment, then placed a hand behind her neck and kissed her, passionately, pouring into her all of the things he couldn’t articulate at the moment. In return, she kissed him back, matching the passion in his gesture, taking in all his emotions, their tears adding a salty element to their kiss, but neither of them cared.</p><p>When they finally parted, seconds that felt like minutes later, Iris laughed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You look like you’ve been in a fight, Sav.” She then licked her thumb, before bringing it to his mouth to rid it of her ruby red, lipstick.</p><p>A random “Ahem,” startled them both, with each of them turning their heads towards the noise. It was Joe West, standing in the doorway of the back door, arms folded, a nasty, nasty scowl on his face.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you Iris; you’re being awfully rude to your guests,” he said, voice monotone.</p><p>Iris, who still had her thumb pressed to Savitar’s lips, forced her hand down to her side. “Oh, right,” she said, hurrying away from him.</p><p>“What are you two doing out here anyway?” Joe asked, his eyes darting back and forth between them. The guilt on Iris’ face, mixed with the indifference on Savitar’s had his head spinning in a thousand directions. Not to mention, him walking in on her wiping his mouth – an incredibly intimate gesture.</p><p>“Just talking, dad. Catching up” Iris said, unable to look him in the eye as she lied. She pushed her perfectly styled hair behind her ears and looked to Savitar to help her out. When he didn’t say anything, she panicked.“I’m gonna head back out to the party, okay?” She wanted to encourage Savitar to join her but knew how that would look.</p><p>“Okay, baby,” Joe said. “I’m gonna hang out here for a sec, with Sav. Get some fresh air.</p><p>“Oh-okay,” Iris said, not wanting to ask why he wasn’t following her into the home, so as not to raise his suspicions.</p><p>Before Iris turned to go into the house, she shot Savitar a final pleading look, hoping that he knew to play nice with her father.</p><p>Not in the mood for Joe’s BS, Savitar attempted to follow behind her, but with Iris gone, Joe took a step in front of Savitar, blocking his path.</p><p>“Do you need something, Joseph?” He asked, voice even, trying to not let his unrest be known.</p><p>“Yeah, you have some lipstick on your mouth.” Joe opened his suit jacket and pulled out a handkerchief.</p><p>Savitar took the cloth from the older man, and brought it up to his mouth, slowly, wiping away the evidence of Iris’ kiss, a smirk taking its place.</p><p>Even though he’d not had a real relationship with Joe West in centuries, his memories of his previous life were intact enough to easily recognize when Joe thought he’d gotten a lead on something. And though Savitar didn’t know just how much Joe knew, the look in his eyes told him that he knew that however much of that he’d walked in on was far less innocent than it looked. And that had been a hell of a kiss.</p><p>“Thanks, Joseph. You know how women get, right? Marking their territory,” he said, eyeing the man who he’d once called a father of sorts.</p><p>Joe chuckled, deep down from his gut. “That’s funny, I didn’t know you were involved with a young lady, currently; what’s her name?”</p><p>“I-Really,” Savitar said, pausing for dramatic effect, enjoying the way Joseph’s brows narrowed, as he drew out the ‘I’ and the 'R.’ "Would prefer to keep that private.”</p><p>“Sure, sure.” Joe nodded. “I understand. New relationships are fragile. You want to protect it, cause it’s sacred to you.”</p><p>“Exactly. Sacred, and all that.”</p><p>“You know, I remember when you were Barry. You used to–”</p><p>“Joe, I’m not Barry. Not anymore.”</p><p>“You damn right you’re not Barry.”</p><p>“So I don’t have to answer to you,” he said, matching Joe’s tone. He then attempted to walk past the man who raised him, just to be stopped by a firm hand in his chest, pushing him into the railing of the porch.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“I need you to explain to me why I caught you kissing Barry’s wife, MY daughter.”</p><p>Savitar’s eyes, crackling faintly with blue electricity, traveled from Joe’s eyes, down his arm, to his hand on his own chest, and back up again.“Joe,” he said, a threat ever present in his tone.”You sure you wanna do this? Right now?.”</p><p>“Protect my married daughter from being taken advantage of by the man who tried to kill her?” He asked, doubling down on the pressure that he was using to restrain him. “Hell yes.”</p><p>Savitar took in a deep breath. In through his mouth, out through his nostrils, the force of which he pushed it out, causing them to flair. It had been so, so long since he’d been able to take his frustration out on someone. For Iris’ sake, he didn’t want that to be Joe Wes. Savitar repeated the breathing technique a couple of more times while staring straight into Joe’s eyes. The guessing game was obviously over. Joe knew. About him and Iris. To what extent, he didn’t know.</p><p>He couldn’t lie, after sitting through that lame ass shower, and having everyone congratulate Barry on his perfect little life, it felt good to know that someone besides him and Iris and Barry knew at least part of the truth. What felt even better was that Savitar hadn’t had to betray Iris’ trust.</p><p>So the questioned remained, should he also tell the nosey ass father of the woman he loved that she not only kissed him, she was also carrying his child? And was happy about it?</p><p>“Last time I checked, Joe, in order to be taken advantage of, you’d have to be an unwilling participant. And Iris? Oof.”</p><p>Savitar left it there, knowing that Joe’s middle-aged heart probably couldn’t deal with being smacked in the face with such a damning revelation about his daughter, but it didn’t matter because he’d said enough to warrant Joe West pulling out his gun, and point it directly into Savitar’s head.</p><p>“I should kill you right now, you fucking lowlife. Having the gall to go NEAR my daughter after all of that shit you pulled last year.”</p><p>Savitar smirked and pressed his head further into the barrel of the gun. “You can try if you want. How would Iris feel though knowing you tried – and failed, cause I’d be halfway across the world before you could even pull the trigger,” he added, rapidly, “to kill the man she loves? Especially when that man is showcasing extreme restraint from hurting an old man who’s in way over his head…“</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It should be clear, by now, I have a huge soft spot for Savitar. But he's not without his faults, and I loved exploring this complicated dynamic between he and Iris as nears fatherhood. I hope you enjoyed this update. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Coming To Blows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! So I hope you've enjoyed this journey between Iris, Barry, and Savitar so far! Whether you're a new or returning reader, all the chapters up til now were previously published. </p><p>Every chapter after this one has never been published! So I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know your thoughts, since it's new. :) I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way Joe had looked at Iris and Savitar made the skin on the back of her neck tingle, and her trek back to the baby shower slow, and painful. Every step of the way, it was pulling her back towards the back door.</p><p>Until then, she had had no reason to believe that Joe was onto them, and their arrangement. They’d kept it a secret for obvious reasons; though Joe had reluctantly agreed -- in other words, had been outvoted -- to allow Savitar to reintegrate himself into the team, Iris knew that he would never ever approve of her establishing any kind of romantic relationship with him.</p><p>It was the reason that, at 7 months pregnant, she’d still not formulated anything near close to a plan to telling him that Savitar was the father of one of the twins.</p><p>Joe West was a great father to her, and she knew that he would love her kids no matter what, but he had antiquated values, and her falling in love with the man who he'd once begged not to kill her, would slash through every single one of them. Honestly, she wasn’t ready for his perception of her to be distorted yet.</p><p>At the edge of the kitchen, she wrung her hands and looked back out at the back door, willing it to open. For them to walk through it, happy, not bleeding, knowing the odds were slim.</p><p>Not once since Savitar had returned had Joe tried to have a sincere conversation with him. Whatever future Savitar had lived through, that had made him so apathetic towards Joe, she was starting to believe it was actually possible.</p><p>Before she hadn’t.</p><p>No Joe West, not even one that had lost his daughter, would abandon Barry Allen. But seeing the way Joe would often not even address Savitar when he walked in the room -- and often made jokes about him not actually existing, it was clear that he simply didn’t see him as even a form of Barry, and he didn’t feel the need to entertain his desire to feel like he belonged.</p><p>Iris wasn’t sure how to unpack that, but it wasn’t the time. The fact that they were still outside made the hairs on her arm stand on end. She made a beeline for the door and entertained the idea of opening it, knowing that her life was about the change forever.</p><p>She reached for the knob but then retracted. </p><p>It was hot to the touch. Wondering if she was imagining things, she pressed her ear against the wood, and, it too, burned hot. She took a deep breath then wrapped the cloth of her dress around the knob. </p><p>She pulled the door open, then peeked her head out of it, completely unprepared for the scene that was unfolding: her father, Joe West with a gun cocked against Savitar’s head, and Savitar, eerily still, lighting-stuck eyes locked on Joe, his fists clenched firmly against his side.</p><p>“Dad, what are you doing?!” Iris screamed, rushing towards the chaos, well as fast as she could with a baby bump.</p><p>“You stay back Iris,” Joe said, his, gun still cocked.</p><p>Savitar looked past Joe to Iris, but almost through her, like she wasn’t there. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, his restraints nearly failing him. She grabbed Joe’s shoulder, knowing it’d be easier to get through him.  He shrugged himself out of her grasp.</p><p>“Dad, stop this.”</p><p>“No, This is a long time coming.”</p><p>“Dad please,” Iris said, pulling on his arm, but he wouldn’t relent.</p><p>“Savitar!” She yelled, instead. He didn’t flinch; instead, her pleads fed his ego, the part of him that missed displaying the power that coursed through his veins.</p><p>The heat radiating off of him intensified. </p><p>His eyes grew brighter.</p><p>“Dad, our guests are less than 20 feet away, stop this, please. Please.”</p><p>Joe let out a slow, long breath, glancing over to his daughter, whose eyes shown pure terror. He looked back to Savitar, and lowered his gun, replacing back into his holster, but still stood eye to eye with him.</p><p>Iris wedged her hand in between them, but Joe grabbed at it.</p><p>“Dad stop it.”</p><p>Joe’s face fell, watching as his daughter turned towards the man he loathed more than he ever had before. She brought a gentle sweeping hand over his face. His face softened slightly, and his gaze found hers. With her other hand, she pushed his sweat dampened hair away from his forehead. “Sav,” she said, gently almost inaudibly.  </p><p>Just loud enough for him to hear. </p><p>Slowly, he unclenched his fists. But it wasn’t until Iris’s hand touched his chest that he truly powered down. The snarl on his face unfurled, and the electricity in his eyes faded. </p><p>Iris sighed, relieved. “Are you okay?”  She asked, her voice the final element needed to make him human again. To cut through that pain and anger that she now knew would always be festering near the surface, waiting on a fissure to slip through.</p><p>He raised his head, carefully, but he didn’t speak. He palmed his face, and he lowered it to meet hers and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>A beat later, he was gone in a glow of blue lighting.</p><p>Iris smoothed the hair that had been ruffled from his departure, and whipped around towards her father. “What the Hell, dad?! ”</p><p>“No, what the hell is wrong with you!? Kissing that monster? Defending him?” Joe took a step towards her, lowering his voice. “Iris you are married!”</p><p>“I know, Dad. But.” She froze, unable to come up with a suitable response. “But-But.”</p><p>“But nothing! God, I didn’t raise you like this.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. You raised her better than that,”called out a voice from behind. </p><p>Joe and Iris turned towards the voice: Barry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Dirty, Dirty...DIRTY Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">Joe sat stone-faced in the chair adjacent to the couch. Gone were the various friends and family who had populated his house a couple of hours prior, and who knew not the atomic bomb that almost detonated on the back porch.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">In their place sat Barry and Iris, not holding hands or looking at one another. They’d been regulated back to childhood when Joe West--the only adult figure in their life had chastised them for partaking in something he deemed to be unbecoming for teenagers.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Only this time, they were both almost 30 years old. And the topic of discussion wasn’t something that they could be put on punishment for; instead, it was their sex life, their decision to add Savitar into their marriage bed, and the cluster fuck that had occurred since.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">It wasn’t exactly a conversation you wanted to have with the man who raised you, but at this point, there was nothing else to be said but the truth.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Say something, please,” Iris pleaded.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Ahh-” Joe said, protesting with the rise of his hand, his eyes bloodshot. This was obviously too much information for him to process at once, but here they were.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Dad."</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Do not ‘Dad’ me right now. And I didn’t ask you to speak.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Excuse me?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Joe,” Barry said, tensing up. “Please don't talk to my wife like that.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“And you, Barry," Joe said eyes darting to him, "How the hell did you let something like this happen?!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Dad, do no attack, Barry. This was a joint decision.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“It was a stupid decision, that’s what it was!” He yelled with a wag of the finger. “You are adults, and have the right to do what you want within your marriage,” he said, voice thin, "But why him? Why that speed demon?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“He’s not a demon!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“He tried to MURDER you, IRIS!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris paused. Hearing the words hurt. With everything that had happened recently, it was becoming harder and harder to think about her and Savitar’s painful past. “I know,” she said eventually, “But he’s not that person anymore. He’s come a hell of a long way.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I don’t care!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“God, dad, forget this extra stuff for a second. Why can’t you give him a chance? He’s been trying so hard to be better. But you won’t let up. Not now. Not in the future either, apparently.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Oh, so I’m the reason he turned out like this? Because I “apparently” didn’t want some high-faluting clone to replace Barry? Seriously!?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I didn’t say it was your fault. Savitar made his own decisions. I’m just saying, imagining Barry, any version of him, alone and abandoned hurts. That is the reason I tried to befriend him. That is the reason, things got so…murky.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Joe raised a stern finger. “I will not sit here and let you defend him. You’re supposed to be smarter than that. And Barry was supposed to protect you.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Joe, that’s not fair. I've done everything I could to protect Iris, since I got these powers.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Joe quirked a brow. “That include putting a monster in your bedroom?!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Barry started to respond.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Honestly? This isn’t your got damn business. Iris is a big girl.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris gasped, turning towards the voice in the room that didn’t belong to her, Barry or Joe. Savitar stood, in the corner of the room, arms folded.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">With a haughty laugh, Savitar stepped down into the living room, towards Joe. Barry immediately stood from the couch, ready to run interference. Iris grabbed his hand, hoping to keep things from getting out of hand.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Joe sat up in his chair, not at all fazed by Savitar’s presence. “What you count to 10 and got in control of your tantrum?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Savitar chuckled. “Please believe there aren’t enough numbers in the multiverse that could have saved your ass if you weren’t my unborn child’s grandfather.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Savitar!” Barry and Iris turned towards the third party to this relationship, Iris with a screech, Barry with a blistering stare.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Joe West grew silent, but also, white as a ghost.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Iris’s eyes darted to her father, who had his hand clenched against his chest. The nearly debilitating revelation sinking deeper and deeper into his consciousness. “Your child?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Dad,” Iris said, voice nearly trembling out of fear, of judgment.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">But her refusal to deny the assertion sent Joe’s heart rate staggering. “So you’re not...not only...you’re also pregnant by him? For fucks sakes, and you're okay with this Barry!? Your wife having another man's kids?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Savitar chuckled. "Only one of the babies are mine."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Joe looked on in disbelief. God, what had his kids gotten themselves into?</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Pleased with the look of shock on Joe's face, Savitar pushed on. "It's called superfunde--."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I know what it's called! And I don't care." Joe turned back to Barry and Iris. "How? Why? God...WHAT?!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Savitar snarled. "You see, kids are what happens when you—“</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I swear to God, Sav, if you finish that sentence!” Iris yelled.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Savitar sighed. “All I was going to say, is that’s what happens when you fall in love with someone.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Joe nearly choked on his own spit, hearing Savitar say those words aloud.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris narrowed her gaze, unsure if Savitar was telling the truth, but unable to deal with this even if he was. “Regardless, this isn’t the time, Savitar. Can’t you see that?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The whine in her voice drew him in.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Your father is disrespectful, and quite frankly, immature as hell,” he said, voice softer. “You are a grown woman. Until these babies are born," Savitar said, placing a loving hand on Iris’s stomach, “None of this concerns him.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Babe.” Iris stopped herself, promptly, eyes darting back and forth between Barry, who’s complicated feelings she was at least used to by now. Then to Joe, who just stood in complete astonishment, as if this was the first bit of public affection between them he’d been privy to. “Now isn’t the time, can’t you understand that?” Iris said, nearly whining. “Please.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Savitar simpered on her face. As much as Joe annoyed him, if he couldn’t be there for Iris in moments like these and prove to her that he could control his temper, they would never have any kind of future. With a sigh, he said, “For you, fine.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Thank you.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Even though your father started it,” he said quickly.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“And I’m going to finish it, you total waste of skin, and space!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris’s eyes bucked out of her head. If there was ever any combination of words to set Savitar off, it would be those.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Only Iris knew, truly understood, and empathized with Savitar’s fear of being forgotten and abandoned.  Joe was well aware, and he was obviously using it as ammunition.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“What the hell did you just call me?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris attempted to intervene, but an intense cramp radiated her across her lower stomach. Barry immediately noticed the discontent on her face and sped over to her. He placed a hand on the small of her back. “Are you okay, honey?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris smiled, but it was quickly pushed off of her face. Her cramp intensified. She'd been getting these on and off but this was more powerful than before.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Iris?” Barry asked concern elevated considerably.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Again, Iris smiled. “Yes, I’m alright. Just stressed. I’m gonna get some water,” she said hoping that was all it actually was.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Okay, call me if you need me, Barry said, glancing back at the dueling men behind him, too wrapped up in their argument to notice Iris was in pain, or her aside with Barry. “I need you—“</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“To make sure they don’t kill themselves,” Iris said with a sigh. “I know…and I’m sorry. For causing all of this.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Barry shook his head, unable to form the right words to reply. Instead, he kissed her on the lips. “Go get you a glass of water, honey, okay. You don’t need to be in here if things come to blows.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The pain on Barry’s face pulled at her heartstrings.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">A night, well a few nights, of fun, unadulterated passion, had turned into a series of events that would forever impact all of their lives—his especially. She might have fallen for Savitar, but Barry didn’t sign up for having a permanent third in their marriage, or their family. Still, all he cared about was her well being.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She truly didn’t deserve him</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris nodded, eventually, then went off in pursuit of the kitchen. The physical pain subsided long enough for her to reach the sink. The emotional pain, however, proved steady, growing more and more prominent as did Savitar and Joe’s voices, which were spewing an inordinate amount of expletives.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Hoping this wasn't a glimpse into all of their futures, Iris poured a glass of water sipping it carefully wondering how she was going to deal with her father.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She'd played out scenarios in her mind but they'd never gone well. Actually, that was an understatement. The two men either came to blows or she lost one or both of them in the whole mess. And from what she was hearing from the other room either of those scenarios or worse was starting to seem likely.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Iris finished her water and washed her glass, settling it in the dish drainer as another cramp this one more painful than the last made her gasp and clench the edge of the sink.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Water gushed down her legs hot and thick, soaking her legs and dress and making a mess on the floor. “Oh God, Oh God,” Eyes wide she stared down at the mess as dread filled her twisting her stomach and making her heart pound.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"It's too early."  She muttered thoughts going instantly to Barry and Savitar one hand on her stomach. Iris waddled her way back toward the living room, legs stood far apart.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“…Your degenerate ass will NEVER  be a part of my family, I don’t care how many kids you have with Iris,” Joe yelled over Barry’s shoulder, who was standing with his arms spread between him and Savitar.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Umm, one. Just one,” Barry cut in, glancing back at his father and law.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I damn sure hope so,” Joe spit back.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Yeah, just one…” Savitar replied, smirking wildly.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Barry shot him a shocked glance. It wasn’t often that Savitar agreed with him, or took the high road, or did absolutely anything at all to make things easier.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“For now,” he added, once Barry’s eyes met his.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Raging anger shot through Barry. He lowered his arms, no longer caring to keep Joe and Savitar apart. Rather, it was time to close the distance between himself and the jackass smirking back at him. “What did you say?” Barry asked, jaw clenched.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Barry felt the pull of Joe’s arm against his, though he didn’t know if it was for restraint or comfort.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Savitar took a step forward, a menacing gleam in his eye that signaled more trouble than he was worth. “I said…”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“My water just broke!” Iris screamed, bursting into the living room from the kitchen.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">In the silence that followed, you could hear a pin drop.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Shock caused Barry’s body to tense immediately, as did Savitar’s. The blue lightning bubbling just behind the surface of his eyes, fizzled away, down, throughout his body.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">A look of fear, or uncertainty, Barry couldn’t quite tell which one, followed, but it was gone just as fast.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">In an instant, both speedsters were flanking Iris. Barry, with his hand on her back, Savitar, with his arm interlocked around hers. The next moment, Joe West was making his trek towards his daughter.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Iris. oh my god, We need to get you to the hospital!” Savitar said.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“What? That’s ridiculous,” Barry retorted.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Excuse me?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“The hospital is a good idea if you want the government to take the twins.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I’d like to see anyone try to take my child,” Savitar said, voice eerily laced in underlying threats.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Iris understood what he meant, all too well, but she was in too much pain to quell his outburst. The fact that all of this stress had probably kickstarted her delivery, which meant that she hadn’t had time to properly break the news to Savitar that his baby wouldn’t be living with him, was ever present in her mind.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Besides,” Savitar continued, “STAR Labs isn’t equipped to handle a premature delivery...is it?" He asked, tone firm, but uncertainty spreading through him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Uhh, Barry, Savitar,” Iris cut in, unbelieving that these men were still arguing, as her body was preparing to expel their children.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I agree with Barry. The hospital is the wrong move. We can get STAR Labs ready,” Joe said. “Barr—"</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Oh, you agree with Barry? Shocker!" Savitar yelled! “Right?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Who the hell are you talking to you like that??”</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“You!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"ENOUGH!" Barry yelled, voice reverberating through the room. "Both of you! Iris may be your daughter, and the woman having your child, but she is MY WIFE. And she’s in labor, either help us or move the fuck out of the way!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! That's every chapter of Life With Savitar I've written so far! I'll be updating this in the coming days, as I write new chapters. :) Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry didn't wait for either man to respond. Instead, he messaged Cisco letting him know that Iris seemed to be in labor. They were going to him Cisco to breach them, since speeding wasn't safe for Iris this far along into her pregnancy.</p><p>Seconds later, Cisco appeared wearing nothing but a t-shirt, boxers and socks, and sucker hanging out of his mouth.</p><p>There were light chuckles from the three men, but Cisco went straight to Iris liked they'd practiced and Barry zipped upstairs to get Iris's hospital bag. </p><p>"I'm going to get Iris and Barry to STAR Labs and come back for you two," Cisco said.</p><p>"Why don't you take me and Savitar first," Iris asked, as her contraction eased. "Those two might kill each other."</p><p>"Actually I'm gonna go get Caitlin and meet you all there," Barry said. "Cisco you'll come back for Joe?" </p><p>"And leave Iris alone with him? I don't think so. Take me and Iris first and these speedsters can get to STAR Labs, however." Joe rolled his eyes as he finished clearly annoyed with Barry and Savitar alike.</p><p>Savitar chuckled. "I been alone with her plenty but if it makes you feel better old man."</p><p>Joe's eyes bugged but before he could respond Cisco spoke up.</p><p>"I'm out here in my underwear because this is supposed to be an emergency so y'all quit your squabbling. I'll take the humans. Metas can get there on their own and that's that, everybody got it?”</p><p>There were nods all around from everyone but Savitar and Iris looked at him worriedly. "Savitar? I need you there, alright honey?"</p><p>After a moment he nodded and Iris smiled before giving Cisco the go.</p><p>In seconds they were at STAR Labs, Barry arrived with Caitlin dressed in sweats, carrying Iris's go bag and Savitar flashed in just a few seconds behind them. It made Iris wonder if he had thought about not showing up at all.</p><p>She couldn't worry about that at this moment. All that mattered was her babies making their grand entrance into the world. </p><p>It took extreme team effort, between Barry, Savitar, and Cisco, but they managed to acquire some of the equipment needed for delivery: fetal heart monitor, portable doppler, surgical tools for c-section, ultrasound.  Though they hadn't known, Caitlin had had the forethought to purchase NICU equipment for the twins since they tended to deliver early.</p><p>It wasn't a perfect setup, and they didn't have everything, but it was sterile, private, and relatively safe. Caitlin felt prepared or as prepared as she ever could under the circumstances. She still wished she knew where to find someone she could trust to deliver these babies. </p><p>With different powers, Caitlin might not have worried but with these babies and the unusual reaction they'd had on Iris, to the point where they needed the father's DNA to stabilize them, it seemed a little daunting. Still she was going to give Iris and Barry everything she could. </p><p>Once Caitlin helped Iris get changed into clean, comfortable clothing, she checked how far she was dilated. </p><p>"You're only dilated two centimeters."</p><p>"So early labor?" Iris said her attention focused on the other woman.</p><p>"Yeah, but tour labor is progressing pretty fast, though, the aby's heart rates are good and everything is normal so far. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay, I guess. This my first time doing this so I have no idea but nothing feels wrong if that makes any sense?"</p><p>Caitlin nodded, it did. "I'm very much a scientist, but I did have to do a stint in the labor and delivery in medical school. I don't fully understand it, but a lot of women had a good instinct for how their labor was going so, trust that."</p><p>After the afternoon she'd had with the men in her life, Iris was so grateful to have a calming female presence around."Thank you, Caitlin." </p><p>"You ready for me to call them in?"</p><p>Iris took a deep breath.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"That bad huh'?"</p><p>"Yeah, dad found out and-" Iris shook her head. "You know the rest."</p><p>"I can imagine. Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"You don't have to share details, but just how did you get involved with Savitar. If that's rude or not my place or just. "</p><p>"It's fine. I've been trying to figure it out myself, but honestly, in spite of everything, the attempted murder, the bad attitude, he's still Barry to me, he can't stop being Barry to me and I can't stop myself from loving him."</p><p>Caitlin was silent for a moment.</p><p>"I think I can understand that. Cisco told me how the Caitlin and Ronnie on E-2 were terrible people but they were still together. Even though I would never want to be like them I was jealous of having Ronnie even a criminal corrupt Ronnie was better than no Ronnie at all."</p><p>Iris opened her mouth to reply but only a gasp came out as another contraction twisted and spread through her pelvis.</p><p>"God, are you sure I can't get the epidural yet?"</p><p>"Sorry, not until active labor."</p><p>"Three  centimeters right?'</p><p>"Yeah three."</p><p>"Fuck, open up down there!" Iris yelled, half-joking, half-serious.</p><p> Caitlin chuckled. "It'll be here before you know it." </p><p>"God I hope so." Iris huffed.</p><p>When the contraction passed Iris had Caitlin call the others back into the room. Cisco had gone home and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and all four men looked annoyed. </p><p>Iris could imagine they'd been arguing.</p><p>"Iris is dilated two centimeters. Normally she could go through this part of labor at home, but since this is an unusual pregnancy, I want us to be ready for anything, so let's all just relax and treat this like any other day at the lab."</p><p>"They just put the Lord of the Ring trilogy up on Netflix," Cisco suggested. Barry grinned at that. Iris caught Savitar suppressing a grin and Joe rolled his eyes.</p><p>Iris cleared her throat. "I want to watch The Office." Any other time she'd go with that but not today.</p><p>All heads turned in her direction, and even though all four men looked as if they would argue, each one of them acquiesced.</p><p>"Ohhh Barry, babe could you hand me my water??"</p><p>Barry smiled and got Iris the some from her bag and for the first time since Joe had overheard them arguing about Savitar she looked partially at peace. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>******************************************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Early labor seemed to go on for hours. The cramp-like contractions intensified as time passed but that last inch of dilation came slowly, wearing down each of them as the men took turns supporting Iris and keeping her company while Caitlin monitored the various machines to make sure everything was going smoothly. And although Joe and Savitar didn't argue anymore, they sniped at one another, tempers fraying as the hours of labor wore on. </p><p>Barry kept it cool the entire time, earning himself glares from Savitar every time he said something soothing or conciliatory.</p><p>So eight hours in when the contractions started to become longer and more regular Savitar was almost relieved when Caitlin announced that she wanted to see how far Iris was dilated and if active labor had actually begun. Shaking Cisco awake, he guided the other man from the room and Joe surprised them by leaving as well.</p><p>It wasn't just Joe sniping at him the long hours of labor were really making him think. On the one hand, he wanted desperately to be part of a family.  Having Iris show him affection, both physical and emotional, was more than he'd ever thought he'd get. But now they were having a child. On the other hand, all he could think about was how he would have to one day explain to his child that he'd actually tried, technically had murdered their mother.  </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah sweetie, I stabbed your mother, the one person who loved me unconditionally, through the heart because the rest of the family rejected me. The only reason you're here is that it was really someone else pretending to be her." </em>
</p><p>From the medbay, he could hear Iris's whimpers starting back up. This birth was wearing on her so deeply. And he'd done nothing to make this easier for her. In fact, he'd probably caused her to go into early labor. </p><p><em> Fuck, he didn't deserve her. </em> Savitar shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>"What's the matter Savitar?" Joe walked up to him, expression smug. "Getting a little too real for ya?"</p><p>"Leave me alone old man."</p><p>Joe snorted. "I think that's exactly what it is. You hear all this going on. You see Barry in there with Iris, how they are together. You know he's ten times the man you'll ever be, and that Iris is probably only with you out of pity and you're starting to realize the only thing you have to offer your kid is the fact that you tried to murder their mother."</p><p>Too tired for a witty comeback Savitar fell back on the only thing he had:  "You know, I might just make that two murders." He said eyes flaring dangerously.</p><p>"Hey, hey!" Cisco inserted himself between the two men. "Everybody just needs to calm down. No one is murdering anyone today."</p><p>Before the argument escalated further, Caitlin came out and alerted them they could return to delivery room. </p><p>Joe forgot about Savitar just like that, promptly following the doctor. Cisco went along behind them without a backward glance. Forgotten again, Savitar stood for one indecisive moment hands clenched into a fist before taking off, in the opposite direction. </p><p>After too many tense, tiring hours of early labor, Iris's epidural sent sweet relief through her entire lower half. </p><p>The numbing effect taking place, almost immediately, was enough to distract her for that first hour, but as the next hours of labor passed with 'The Office' ramping up into season four and Pam's labor and delivery Iris started to grow tense. </p><p>And it wasn't just because she was physically drained, emotionally ansty. It was because Savitar hadn't returned.</p><p>Barry had been there with her every step of the way,  everything she could have dreamt he'd be and more, which left her feeling guilty over the fact that she wanted Savitar there too. The whole plan had only ever been to rehabilitate him but she couldn't stay away and now she'd gotten pregnant and maybe even ruined all of her efforts at that. </p><p>What would Savitar do if he couldn't connect to this new family? If her father kept stirring the hornet’snest, which was his emotional wounds? If he couldn't have her, in some capacity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>************************************</b>
</p><p>When it came down to it, Savitar always ran. </p><p>And run he did, for hours and hours, mainly because he could. This time, his powers took him across the Pacific until he came to a little stand in India that sold samosas and lamb and warm fragrant Basmati rice. </p><p>The woman that ran the stand was familiar with him, as were some of the villagers who'd seen him there from time-to-time.</p><p>He ordered usually enough to shut the stand down for the day. Today was no exception. He gave her several hundred dollars and she went home with a happy smile.</p><p>When he'd eaten all the lamb and all the food he could hold, he locked up the stand and strolled off into the wilderness.</p><p>It was a different day there. The sun was high in the sky and tomorrow had already come.</p><p>"Fuck Joe!" He murmured to himself. "Fuck that judgemental old prick."</p><p>And suddenly he remembered something else, all the times he'd run away from Joe to go see his old man in prison and with that memory was the way Iris had always covered him for in that other life, always stood by him and even now, in this life, and he wondered suddenly what the hell he was doing out here but missing the birth of his daughter and started running back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>******************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Iris had been pushing for twenty minutes straight. Even through the epidural, her lower regions blazed in agony, and the only progress she'd made was the crowning of her first born, as high pitched screams escaped her lips. </p><p>Her father Joe, was stood at her head, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Barry was on her other side, allowing Iris to squeeze his hand until his blood vessels nearly popped. It was all he could do to comfort her, and it was eating away at him. </p><p>Caitlin was down by Iris's leg, coaching her breathing, and timing her pushes. At this rate, her first-born would be here within the hour, if everything went well. </p><p>Through all of the agony and pain, that crushed Iris, knowing that Savitar had been gone for hours, and might miss the birth of his child, that's if he ever showed back up again. This wouldn't be the first time he'd gone ghost on him.</p><p>The thought made tears flood Iris's face. So far, she'd held off on the crying, but that thought was too much to bear. For the first time that day, she was thankful that the physical pain she was in would disguise to Barry, her loving, thoughtful husband, that her heart ached for a man who probably didn't deserve her. </p><p>For someone, who, she'd finally realized she'd never feel complete without. No sooner than the thought formed, there was a whoosh of blue lighting just then and Savitar was there in the doorway. He stood a moment. She had a handful of seconds to catch her breath and meet the second pair of green eyes brimming with love and admiration before another contraction started. </p><p>The only thing Iris could do, at that moment, reach her hand out to him. In an instant, he rushed to her side and held her free hand, unable to verbalize the plethora of emotions that were raging through him, instead of communicating it all with an intense loving glare, as he watched the woman he loved, literally push through the pain, and beckon her, his and Barry's kids into the world...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Love Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iris finally gives birth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! This is the first NEW Life With Savitar drabble! I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chaos had been a fixture of Iris’s life since Barry became the Flash. Having superhero power drop out of the sky should have been a thrilling, exciting predicament and, in many ways, it had been. Unfortunately, that same power that afforded him the ability to save the world made him a prime target for villains of all kinds.  </p><p>That..that...<em> power</em> had taken him to the brink of death, first a coma, then an innumerable amount of bludgeonings by his enemies. It’d even led to the unspeakable future that never came to pass, where his evil remnant murdered her..</p><p>Then by some stroke of unimaginable circumstance, she’d not only skirted her fate, she’d forged a bond and fallen in love with the same man, who at one point, in time, was capable of shoving a blade through her chest. </p><p>And though the insanity of that situation had birthed new, prickly thorns in the rosebush of a marriage she shared with Barry Allen, even that wasn’t preparation enough for giving birth to two speedster babies. </p><p>Iris screeched, squeezing the life out of Barry and Savitar’s hands. Each man was situated on either side of her bed, Barry standing at her right side; Savitar, kneeled down next to her head, on her left. </p><p>Her father had long excused himself to the Cortex, where Cisco was once he realized he couldn’t stomach seeing her in this amount of pain. And while she hoped her father was okay with everything that had transpired, Iris was honestly grateful that, besides Caitlin, the only people witnessing her feral display were the men responsible for this agony she was in. </p><p>“ARGGHGH!” Iris pushed again.  </p><p>“Almost there!” Caitlin exclaimed. “Just a couple of more pushes!</p><p>Barry peeked down Iris’s body. “Just one more, baby! The biggest push of your life! </p><p><em>Easier said than done,</em> Iris wanted to scream at her well-meaning husband, but she held in her gripes.</p><p>He didn’t deserve her pain-induced anger, especially not after putting him in a position to watch her give birth to another man’s child.</p><p>She refocused her energy, bearing down on both of her speedster’s hands. Even as she’d not known peace since this one-sided tryst between them had started, she couldn’t do this without them by her side. </p><p>Barry was a constant, unyielding verbal support in her ear when she didn’t feel her body could handle another second of delivery.</p><p>Each time she shook her head, saying she couldn’t push anymore, he was there to tell her she could, that she could do any and everything.  </p><p>Then there was Savitar. He was less vocal than Barry, a silent beam of support, rubbing a gentle hand up and down her back as she bore down on his hand.  </p><p>And while it was nearly impossible to observe anything other than her physical discomfort, now and then she caught pain on his face, caused by her pain.</p><p>He’d never been good at sharing his feelings in front of anyone other than her, but that was worth its weight in gold. Especially after the bomb between he and her father that had nearly detonated at her baby shower, just hours ago. </p><p>It was those loving gestures that kept her going, kept her pushing, until finally, she felt that much prayed-upon relief and heard the most beautiful sound ever: the sound of her baby’s cries. </p><p>Barry’s child, Savitar’s child, she didn’t know— or care—which one it belonged to, she was just happy one of her babies was here.</p><p>Iris fell back on the bed with a harsh thud.</p><p>Her head spun, stars circling her head as she caught her breath.</p><p>Barry immediately grabbed a towel, patting her sweat-slicked forehead dry, as he looked to her with loving admiration. “One down, baby,” he said with a smile so big it should’ve hurt the sides of his mouth.  </p><p>Unable to scrounge up any words, Iris smiled at him, tilting her head over to his in hopes of a kiss. He leaned down and kissed her right on the lips, then on top of her messy, puffy hair. Caitlin stood with the blanket wrapped baby, still covered in blood and amniotic fluid, and approached the eager parents.</p><p>“It’s a…well..<em>.the.</em>..boy.”</p><p>Caitlin laid the baby on Iris’s chest. </p><p>Iris gasped, feelings of unimaginable warmth and love spreading out over her body as she looked at her baby boy, the child she and Barry created. in the face. </p><p>He was a tiny, wrinkly beautiful little creature, squirming in her arms as she adjusted to life outside of the womb. She looked over his little body, accounting for all of his necessary limbs and body parts.</p><p>Ten little toes, ten little fingers, two piercing green eyes, an adorable button mouth, ears, tan skin and a faint brushing of jet black hairr. Her eyes darted to Barry, who was marveling at the baby in awe, eyes glistening with tears. </p><p>“I’m a father…we’re parents.”</p><p>Iris couldn’t help but smile at the love in his eyes.</p><p>“We’re parents,” she replied, voice still hoarse.</p><p>“Do you want to do the honors, Barry?” Caitin asked, extending a pair of surgical scissors his way. </p><p>He flashed her a soft insecure smile, gearing up to turn down the gesture. For all of his powers, he was no doctor and didn’t want to accidentally harm Iris or the baby. </p><p>“You can do it, Barr. You can do anything.”</p><p>If she wasn’t holding their baby, she would have reached out and grabbed his hand. </p><p>He smiled at her, big and bright. And with that vote of confidence, he then took the scissors and cut the physical tie between Iris and his baby at once. Though, he knew the emotional connection was only just beginning. </p><p>“Great job, Barr,” Caitlin said. “Now since I don’t have a nurse, I’m going to need you to hold the baby while I check Iris; the other baby could come any second.”</p><p>Barry nodded at once, the realization that Iris had powered through the first birth without a hospital or staff breaking through the joyful haze.</p><p>He’d never shared his concerns, but he’d been apprehensive of this day since she’d told him of her pregnancy. And while he was grateful, she’d delivered their child, they weren’t out of the woods until the second baby was here.</p><p>Iris swept a hand over her first born’s head, then kissed him on the forehead before handing him off to her husband. “Here you go, daddy,” Iris said. </p><p>Barry reached for his child, as Iris’s words registered.</p><p><em>Daddy</em>. Damn, he liked the sound of that. </p><p>He carefully scooped up the baby into his arms and returned to his spot, stood on the side of the bed. He quickly settled into a sweet rocking motion, sweeping the baby back and forth across his chest like he’d been doing this for years.</p><p>Hands free, Iris let her head fall back onto the bed for a moment, unsure if she could do this a second time ever again in life, but especially within an hour. </p><p>It was that moment she let her eyes find Savitar, who’d been silently watching the first moments of her motherhood journey.</p><p>If she knew him like she thought she did, then underneath the look of enduring concern, he was stirring with nervous energy, because of her still-to-be-delivered child. </p><p><em>His</em> child. <em>Their</em> child. </p><p>With Barry wrapped up in cooing at their newborn, she reached a hand out to Savitar. </p><p>He took her hand in an instant, giving it a firm squeeze, holding her gaze as Caitlin examined her. </p><p>She looked absolutely exhausted, yet somehow celestial, even with her frizzy hair and sweat-slicked skin. He wanted to tell her just how absolutely proud of her he was, but didn’t know if she’d appreciate it after the way he’d behaved earlier. </p><p>The fact that she even wanted him in the room was enough for now. </p><p>Iris clutched her abdomen as pain ripped through it. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Savitar asked, jumping up, just as Barry neared the bed once more. </p><p>“Yeah,” she grunted. “I...think.. the other baby is coming.”</p><p>“You’re correct, Iris,” Caitlin said, repositioning herself on the stool at the end of the bed. </p><p>Iris sighed, head leaned forwards. She was depleted, physically. Savitar bit his lip, hating to see her in any kind of distress.  </p><p>“Should be way quicker than the first,” Caitlin offered.</p><p>“Oh good—fuck!” </p><p>Another pain shot through her abdomen, down her center, until she felt her baby crowning. Iris screamed out in agony, the urge to fall backwards strong, but Savitar’s firm hand on her back kept her steady. </p><p>“She’s coming really fast, Iris. Just a few good pushes!” Caitlin yelled. </p><p>“You can do it, Iris,” Barry offered from the side of the bed, considerably less cheery than before. </p><p>He looked so helpless, unable to physically help her through this round of childbirth, as he held his firstborn in his arms. But at least she had Savitar’s hand to hold, a sentence he never in a million years thought would cross his mind.  </p><p>But he had to put he needs first.</p><p>Iris bit down, practically digging her nails into Savitar’s palm and scrounged up every modicum of strength she could pushing and pushing, and pushing and pushing more times than she’d consider a “few” until, finally, her second baby was delivered. Iris fell back onto the bed, silently thanking the heavens she wasn’t pregnant with triplets or multiples, because she didn’t think her body could have handled a third baby.</p><p>“You did it, mommy,” Barry said, rubbing a hand over her head. </p><p> Iris panted. “Yeah,” she gasped. “I did it.” </p><p>Before she knew it, hot tears streamed down her face, gratitude that the hard physical part was over, nearly overwhelming her. Her epidural had done a piss-poor job because everything still hurt from the waist down. </p><p>But it was over now.</p><p>“You sure did, love,” Savitar said, hand still wrapped around hers. </p><p>His voice was soft, full of loving concern. His face was bright red, the anticipation of seeing his child up close, in the flesh, nearly tearing through him. </p><p>Caitlin stood with the second baby—a girl, and walked her up Iris’s bedside, the side where Savitar was. She laid the baby on Iris’s chest, gently. </p><p>“Oh my,” Iris said, as she looked over her child, whose eyes drew her in before she could count fingers and toes. </p><p>A striking mismatched pair of green and icy blue —just like her father. Just like... “Savitar, she has your eyes,” Iris said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>But he didn’t need her to tell him, his eyes were locked on the eyes of his daughter, in stunned silence. If there was any doubt in his mind that he was actually the father of one of Iris’s children, it had completely dissolved. </p><p>“Wow,” he said, shaking his head to himself. “She’s...really…mine.”</p><p>Iris could only nod with a smile. </p><p>She could hide her lack of words under exhaustion, but also this situation was incredibly delicate. Even as she laid there, feeling like she’d been torn from the inside out, she couldn’t forget about her husband’s heart, standing just feet away. </p><p>Iris didn’t need to look him in the face to know that a twinge of pain crossed it as soon as Savitar said the words “she’s...mine.” And honestly, Iris wasn’t sure she could bear to have that image in her head. </p><p>Perhaps, after she’d healed physically. </p><p>Savitar let out a ragged breath, mouth curling into a wide, unrestrained smile. </p><p>“Would you like to do the honor, Savitar?” Caitlin asked, gaze scraping past Barry. “And cut the cord?”</p><p>Iris would one day apologize to Caitlin as well for putting her in such an awkward situation where she had to hand off Savaitar’s child in front of Barry.</p><p>Afterall, she was Barry’s friend, and she’d have had to be blind to not notice the subtle change in energy in the air.   </p><p>“Ye-yeah,” Savitar agreed reluctantly, though he wasn’t sure he could.</p><p>He might have looked calm outwardly, but inside he was a mess of nerves. He was supposed to have had two more months to prepare for fatherhood, but even that wasn’t enough time, if he was being honest. </p><p>He’d spent lifetimes in a crazed, murderous state that only the love of Iris brought him back from. Simply touching his face and offering genuine concern pulled him from the ledge, and now less than a year later, he was the father of one of her babies. </p><p>At least, genetically. </p><p>But could he actually be a father? The kind his daughter deserved? The man Iris deserved to have help raise their child? Savitar hadn’t been able to see his future since the team saved him from the Paradox — and if there was ever a time that could come in handy, it would be now.</p><p>“Savitar? We have to get the cord clipped.”</p><p>Iris nudged him gently as she rubbed her baby girl’s head.</p><p>She didn’t want to think the worst, but she could not ignore the way he’d gone inside of his own head for a moment.</p><p>Iris had held his hand over the last year; but if was going to be a constant fixture in her life, she couldn’t pull the emotional weight anymore. They had<em> kids</em> to raise, now. </p><p>Whatever did or didn’t ever happen again romantically —and God, she couldn’t even think about that right now— her energy had to shift towards her kids. </p><p>All of there’s did. </p><p>Savitar had to get on board. </p><p>She held his gaze with bated breath, waiting for a break in the introspection. Finally, a second later, it came. He let out a deep breath and reached for the surgical scissors Caitlin had extended towards him. </p><p>With shaky hands, he reached up to cut the cord. And when he couldn’t get a steady grip, Caitlin placed her hands over his and helped guide him through the process until the cord had been successfully spliced.</p><p>“There you go. All done.” Caitlin flashed him a smile. </p><p>Still, he stood there, almost in a trance as if he was unprepared for what would come next until Iris reached for his hand, silently tugging him towards her. </p><p>“Come hold your baby, Sav,” Iris said, voice nearly gone now. “Caitlin’s going to have to take her in a second.”</p><p>His blank expression fell into one of discontent, the word “take her,” birthing something absolutely primal, paternal in him. </p><p>“Take her?! Why?” He asked, voice pitched eerily low. </p><p>“To examine her,” Iris said quickly. “Make sure she’s healthy. Both babies, actually,” she said, slanting a glance at Barry, who’d also noticed the territorial display. </p><p>And though Iris turned back towards Savitar before she could see, Barry gripped his son a little tighter, in response.</p><p>But she definitely felt Barry’s hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She said a silent prayer, hoping this wasn’t a precursor for events to come, once she was approved to go home and they had to, finally, discuss custody arrangements. </p><p>“Oh,” Savitar said, voice returning to normal. “Right.”</p><p>Iris slowly handed over their daughter to Savitar. He scooped her up carefully, attempting to replicate the position Barry had taken with his own child. </p><p>Iris helped him along, supporting the head as the baby settled into his arms. </p><p>Savitar’s eyes widened in absolute astonishment as he held his daughter for the first time. She was a tiny little thing; couldn’t have been any bigger than five pounds. And though she had his eye color, the almond shape was all Iris, along with her nose and lips and ears. An absolute beauty, though she could have come out looking like a troll and it wouldn't have mattered.</p><p>She was already tethered to his heart. </p><p>Had been since the moment Iris had told him she was pregnant with his child, every time he saw her and her belly had grown bigger, every time he’d felt her belly kick. But seeing her, in person, was a whole new level of love. </p><p>Seeing this tiny little person who was so unmistakably<em> his</em> child, someone he could love, who no one could take from him, was something else. </p><p>His heart rate, which raced 24/7 and had since he’d been struck by lightning a millennium ago, and had only increased as he increased his power, slowed to a rate he didn’t no was possible, as if the universe was in danger of falling out of balance because of the sheer love radiating off of him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Balancing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The babies are here now and there's no going back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, so we're in business. I loved writing this chapter, let me tell you. I hope you enjoy! Please comment and let me know if you liked it (even if you didn't). :)</p><p>BTW, I found a discarded chapter that I decided to publish. It takes place near the beginning of Iris and Savitar's relationship. You can read it here: </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30545082</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every contraction, twinge of pain, scream, stitch — it was all worth it the moment Caitlin rolled her two healthy babies over to her bedside. </p><p>They’d been cleaned and given a formal infant exam, which ruled out any birth defects; also, tested for any possible abnormalities, caused by their father’s meta genes, and so far there wasn’t even any evidence that they were tethered to the speed force at all. </p><p>Cisco had warned that that could change as they matured, however. But Iris would worry about whether they ever manifested powers when the time came. </p><p>Right now, there were more important things at hand, like taking in the sight of her babies in their cribs.</p><p>Iris reached her tired body over to the bassinets to pull them closer.</p><p>“Wait.” Caitlin blocked her path. “You shouldn’t overexert yourself right now.”</p><p>Iris winced, returning to her previous position. “Thanks, I’m running on empty,” she said with a thin smile.  </p><p>Caitlin smiled. “You did amazing, though. Even though they were born a little early, you had a textbook delivery. A miracle given the <em>unusual</em> circumstances.” </p><p>The doctor pushed the cribs closer to the bed, watching the new mom as she marveled over her little creations. </p><p>“That’s right, my little miracles,” Iris said, fondly. </p><p>“Have you thought of any names yet?”</p><p>“A couple of options, but nothing concrete. We thought we had two more months before they got here.”</p><p>“Well, think fast, mama. You have three days to file for their birth certificate.” </p><p>“Ok, right,” Iris said, still consumed by the sight of her children. “Another thing added to the list then,” she replied in a baby voice.</p><p>Caitlin slowed to respond with a concern she didn’t want to introduce into Iris’s life, but couldn’t help herself. “Can I offer you a piece of advice?” She asked, glancing back at the door. </p><p>“Yeah. Of course.” </p><p>“Don’t let the men overwhelm you. I know you all have things to work out — and you shouldn’t neglect those things for too long — but let your body recover first. You’ll need all your strength for your babies.”</p><p>Iris smiled softly, following Caitlin’s gaze towards her peaceful little bundles. “Great point, thank you Caitlin.”</p><p>She was definitely in no hurry to address those prickly topics which would disrupt this silent truce between Barry and Savitar. But she knew she couldn’t avoid those things forever.  </p><p>Catlin returned her smile, then walked over to her medical station. </p><p>“Now, speaking of the guys, are you ready for them to come back in? Cause I can draw out your “exam” for as long as you need.”</p><p>Iris chuckled. “No, that’s okay. My father is going to break his bones trying to walk through the wall if he doesn’t see his grandchildren soon. And the fathers...literally<em> can</em> walk through walls, so. Send them in, girl.” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin couldn’t help but laugh, as she walked and opened the door to the medbay “Guys —oooh.” She nearly scraped Savitar’s face with the door. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Mhmm. Everything okay?” He peered over her shoulder, into the room. </p><p>Caitlin smiled. “Yes. Everything’s fine. I was coming to tell you...all that Iris is ready to see everyone.”</p><p>Savitar rushed past Caitlin before she finished her sentence and made a beeline over to Iris. Barry, Joe, and Cisco followed closely behind. </p><p>“You alright, love?” Savitar asked, as he approached the bed. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m tired.”</p><p>He tilted his head, looking over her exhausted expression, wanting so badly to reach out and hug her, kiss her, tell her how he didn’t know he could love her more than he already did, but the room was feeling a little crowded with the rosy-cheeked gang filing in behind him. </p><p>So he settled for a smile. “And the babies?”</p><p>“Beacons of health,” Iris said with a warm smile, happy that he’d included Barry’s child in his inquiry. </p><p>She still had no idea what their co parenting relationship would look like, but that was a start. Though, she couldn’t help but notice how he’d not once glanced in the direction of her and Barry’s child, and went straight for <em>his child</em>.</p><p>Hands resting on the outside of the incubator, </p><p>His heart nearly skipped a beat, seeing her again, all cleaned up. Wide awake, alert.</p><p>She really did have his mismatched eyes, a trait he hated on himself--proof of his crazed time in the speedforce. But on her, they somehow worked.  He looked back to Iris, who was coming off of a hug and kiss from Barry and gearing up for a hug from father. “Can I hold her? Wait. <em>Her</em>. We didn’t pick a name,” he said, eyes growing wide. </p><p>“Well, yeah. That’s what happens when have babies early. And of course, you can, just.” Iris pointed towards the chairs which had been stacked in the corner. “Get comfortable first, please.”</p><p> “Alright.”</p><p>As Savitar walked to the corner, Joe walked over to Iris’s bed. “There’s my baby girl, and there’s my baby’s babies.”</p><p>“Yeah. There’s your baby’ babies.” Iris chuckled.</p><p>“Sav, can you get a chair for my father, too?” Iris asked, as Barry took a seat next to her on her hospital bed, next to where the babies were.</p><p>Savitar sighed, fighting the urge to deny Iris’s request, because Joe could go sit in hell for all he cared.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. I can get my own chair,” Joe said, speaking the words Savitrar wouldn’t. . </p><p>Iris started to make a plea for he dad to play nice but Barry changed the subject. “You okay, sweetie?” He asked, tenderly stroking her cheek. </p><p>“Yeah, I got my babies. I’m amazing.”</p><p>He smiled at her warmly, then kissed her cheek. “<em>Our</em> babies.”</p><p>Iris grabbed his hand, eyeing him with a loving gaze. “<em>Our</em> babies.”</p><p>Savitar turned just in time to see and —hear — the display. Iris’s eyes caught his, as Barry reached for his baby boy from the bassinet, causing him to still just for a moment.</p><p>But he pushed past whatever those words conjured deep inside of him, and perched his chair on the other side of the bassinets, focused on his child. He reached over and scooped up her tiny body into his arms, then took a seat. </p><p>‘’Hey there, little one,” he said, softly, almost unable to hold her wandering gaze. He still couldn’t believe he was actually holding his daughter, his family. </p><p>Eyes clouded with emotion, he pressed a hand to his mouth — the only thing to to quell the cries that wanted to escape. She was the living embodiment of a fresh start — for him to do better, to be better, to create a legacy not bathed in blood and destruction; vengeance. </p><p>One filled with love, that he could be proud of.</p><p>“You okay, Sav?” Iris asked, tearing her attention away from her father’s first meeting of her baby boy. </p><p>He nodded, in silence. “I’m good, yeah. Just. Yeah.”</p><p>Iris smiled. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah. Because of you,” he said, voice earnest. </p><p>Iris pouted fondly, endeared by the compliment. Barry and Joe shared a quick, silent glance which had Barry diverting his attention from this display of affection.  </p><p>“So, um, what are my grandbaby’s names going to be?”</p><p> Joe asked, to fill the awkward silence, which Iris and Savitar were oblivious to.  </p><p>“Well,” Iris said, turning to Barry, “We don’t know yet.”</p><p>Joe tilted his head, scratching his chin. “Well, not to pressure you, but I personally think that Joseph is a great name for a boy.”</p><p>Barry and Iris laughed simultaneously. </p><p>“It is, yes,” Iris said, with a laugh.</p><p>“But I know there are parents on both sides to honor,” he said softly. “So you name your babies whatever you want.”</p><p>“You sure dad?”</p><p>“Yes, baby girl. I’m sure.” </p><p>“For the record, it’s definitely an option,” Barry added. </p><p>Joe chuckled. “Sure, sure. Well, what about the girl?” He asked, peering over to her, held by Savitar. </p><p>“Well, I don’t know. Um. Same thing, really. Any ideas...Sav?” She asked, realizing he seemed checked out of the conversation. </p><p>Not that that wasn’t a good thing.</p><p>The less he and her father said to each other, the better.  He shook his head, eyes still focused on the baby girl in his arms, while rocking her gently. </p><p>Even though he definitely did have a name in mind...the perfect name at that. But he didn’t want to share this moment with Barry and definitely not Joe.</p><p>“O-kay,” Iris said slowly. “Well, like Caitlin told me, we have three days to think of names before we have to file for a birth certificate. So think of something soon?”</p><p>His eyes met hers. “Okay.”.</p><p>“She’s gorgeous Iris,” Joe said, voice shaking softly. “Really a sight to see.”</p><p>“Thank you, dad. Do you want to hold her?” Iris asked, without thinking because asking her father to hold her child felt as natural as breathing. </p><p>But the way the entire room — including Caitlin who’d been watching off to the side —-tensed up, Iris cringed internally. Joe rubbed a hand up the back of his neck. “I, um. Yes. Of course,” he said, words sounder than his tone. </p><p>Iris looked to Savitar, whose face barely suppressed the annoyance she knew was brewing inside of him. But proving that he really was trying, he pressed a long kiss into the side of his baby’s face and then stood and handed her over to Iris. </p><p>Iris cradled her, then handed her off to her father, who welcomed her with open arms. </p><p>He looked at her in absolute awe, rattling off the usual comments a grandfather did when he met his granddaughter for the first time; and while it endeared Iris —Barry too — it did nothing for Savitar.</p><p>It wasn’t fair that Joseph got to enjoy affection of his daughter when he’d not even wanted him to be a part of his family, so many lives ago? </p><p>And that’d been before he’d turned into a monster. </p><p>But what could he do?To love Iris meant to tolerate her father, now that he knew what had been going on. </p><p>Noticing the mild tension in the room, Caitlin stepped in a few minutes later, in the way only she could. “Not to cut this family moment short, Caitlin said  gently, “But it’s time for Iris’s breastfeeding lesson..”</p><p>“O-oh, of course,” Joe said, before handing his granddaughter back off to his daughter. “We’ll give the married couple some privacy.” </p><p>Iris’s mouth dropped open, though no words spilled forth. She didn’t think her father would purposefully jab at Savitar after she’d just given birth, but his intent didn’t matter; the look on Savitar’s face said it all. </p><p>Iris looked between Barry and Savitar. “Yeah, but I mean. Sav is.” </p><p>Iris didn’t even finish the sentence, but there was muted acknowledgement— hell judgment— on her father's face, as if this reality was settling further into his consciousness. God, her babies were barely a couple of hours, and yet she was already juggling these men’s egos like a circus act.  </p><p>“Right,” Joe said, curt with a blink. “Alright, well, I am going to get some food for everyone.”</p><p>“Everyone?” Iris asked, implication clear.  </p><p>“Mhmm,” he said, voice tight. </p><p>“Thank you, daddy.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p>With Joe gone, that left only she, Barry and Savitar — and their babies, ready for their first feeding — which would hopefully go off without a hitch. </p><p>
  <strong>Four hours later: </strong>
</p><p>Breastfeeding had been a success — almost.</p><p>After a few painful tries to get them to latch, both babies had been fed, their bellies full with milk. Now they laid peacefully in their bassinets, for now at least. And while Iris enjoyed the bonding experience, she worried she wouldn’t be able to sustain breastfeeding two babies several times a day, long term.  </p><p>Especially if they grew to have even a percentage of of their father’s caloric needs — her body wouldn’t be able to meet the demand.</p><p><em>Thank God for formula,</em> she thought. Because she was absolutely drained, physically and emotionally. </p><p>Barry noticed the sullen expression on her face, and rubbed a hand down her back. “You know they say that when the babies sleep, so should the parents.”</p><p>Iris chuckled softly. “You’re drained too, huh?”</p><p>“Only from watching you suffer. Our babies are a blessing, but seeing you in such pain was almost too much.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I made it.”</p><p>“You sure did.” He nuzzled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. “But you should get some rest. Caitlin said we can go home tomorrow; I can take the first night shift while you rest.” </p><p>“Really, Barr?? You do so much already. Your job, being the Flash. Are you…sure?”</p><p>Barry blew air from his lips, looking at her incredulously. “Is that even a question?”</p><p>Iris laughed. “No. You’re<em> Barry</em>, my best friend, my husband, father of my babies.”</p><p>Savitar cleared his throat, announcing his returning presence in the room. “I couldn't  find any pineapple mango tea this late, Iris. But I did find some passion fruit, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Thanks…Savitar,” Iris said, taking in the silent judgement, bubbling underneath his innocent phrase. </p><p>“Mhmm,” he replied, lips pressed tight.</p><p>And there it was — the crack.</p><p>“Okay,” Iris said with a heavy sigh. “I can’t do this every hour. Come here, Sav.”</p><p>He sighed, resting his arms across his chest. “What did I do now?”</p><p>“Nothing. You’ve been amazing, and trying so hard, it’s clear. And I appreciate you, but I know you’re uncomfortable.” </p><p>He looked towards the floor, fiddling with the bottle of tea.</p><p>Iris  turned to her husband, sat next to her.</p><p>“And I know you’re uncomfortable Barr. Which means I’m uncomfortable, and I’ve literally been ripped from the inside out, I can’t take any more discomfort, okay?”</p><p>Barry nodded, approvingly. “I know, baby. But I.” He paused to think. “This isn’t an easy situation, but I’m trying, okay. And, as much as I don’t want to give him credit, Savitar is too. But if that’s not enough, tell us... What can we do?”</p><p>Iris tilted her head back against her pillow; their cooperation would’ve inspired my relief if steering the conversation didn’t now rest on her shoulders. </p><p>Savitar’s approaching form entered her eyesight as he approached the side of the bed, hand pressed into her shoulder. Iris sat up, needing to look him into the eye.  “We need to stop dancing around the truth— and lay out some boundaries regarding parenting the babies.”</p><p>“I’m fine with that,” Savitar said, so quickly, Iris knew that he didn’t have any idea of what that entailed.  </p><p>He sat Iris’s tea on her bedside table, then pulled up a chair next to the bed, hands splayed open. “Let’s talk then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Turning The Tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savitar flexed his eyes, waiting for Iris, even Barry, to speak. He had a daughter now, and he wanted nothing to interfere with this new start the universe had granted him. But if he heard Barry refer to said daughter as “his” one more time, he was going to pop a blood vessel. And it wouldn’t be his own. </p><p>Iris sighed, eyes pressed tight and when she opened them, they were on Barry. Of course; now that she’d had the babies, the status quo was settling back in. </p><p>“Would you rather I start?” Savitar asked, dryly.</p><p>Iris raised a hand. “No, I’ll go, she said, obviously heeding the warning that sat in between the lines.</p><p>She looked to him eyes full of dread. His concreting expression softened ever so slightly, and her lips wrinkled in continued hesitation. But it was the moment that Barry placed an encouraging hand on her back that his internal alarms blared. </p><p>“Maybe Savitar <em>should</em> go first,” Barry said. </p><p>Iris looked to Barry and the disgustingly in tune couple shared a silent correspondence. “Okay,” she said a beat later. “Share your concerns, Sav.”</p><p>Savitar narrowed his eyes, leaning back in to his chair. Anything that had Iris agreeing with Barry meant some bullshit was brewing, but he wouldn’t react accordingly until the other shoe dropped. </p><p>“Fine. I realize this fucked.” He stopped, glancing over at his sleeping daughter. “I mean <em>messed</em> up arrangement between us involves three people. But my daughter has <em>two</em> parents. Iris. And me. And I don’t want my child to be referred to as Barry’s, in any context.</p><p>Barry tried to speak, but Iris silenced him with a simple look. The other man pinched his lips tight, giving Iris the floor. </p><p> “And I understand that, Sav,” Iris said quickly, “And you’re right. Your daughter is your daughter. Just like Barry’s son is his son.”</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“But <em>both</em> babies are mine,” she added. “This girl and that little boy. Both shared my womb, came from me. Will grow up as siblings. So Barry loves them both by default. Because he loves me.”</p><p>Barry placed his hands on top of hers, giving it a squeeze. Savitar wanted to roll his eyes, but Iris was still raw and hormonal, so he refrained. </p><p>“He can love her.” Savitar said, begrudgingly. “I <em>want</em> my child surrounded by love. So she...so she doesn’t turn out like I did.”</p><p>His voice dipped low; even the thought of his daughter suffering his same fate made his throat burn. Iris pouted, head tilted worryingly in his direction. </p><p>“Aww, Sav. She won’t turn into the person you were because she’ll have your love. Mine. Barry’s too. And that doesn’t mean that you’re not her father.”</p><p>“And him loving he doesn’t mean he has to refer to the babies as “our” or my daughter as “my.”</p><p>Barry cleared his throat, deciding his time on the sideline was over. “Okay, I <em>am</em> sitting here.”</p><p>Savitar’s jaw tightened. Just the sound of Barry’s voice grated on his eardrums. Savitar flexed his eyes again, annoyance clear on his face. “What then?”</p><p>Barry let out a soft, self-soothing breath. “Because I love Iris and because I want peace, for her sake, and the sake of  children. Then I won’t refer to both babies as “our.” That’ll be reserved for <em>our</em> son. Alright?”</p><p>Savitar’s chest tightened. Even as Barry appeared to agree to the terms, the way he said “our son” felt like a dig.</p><p>Barry and Iris’s child would get to be raised by both parents, in the same home.</p><p>Meanwhile, his daughter would obviously live with him, once she got old enough. Iris would be a daily part of her life, of course, but her day to day would take place in his home, where he would do his damndest to give her the life she deserved. And while he foresaw a beautiful future for her, it wouldn’t be the same childhood Barry’s child got.  </p><p>Both parents, in the home. All the time. </p><p>But if Barry was trying to bait him, this wouldn’t be the day he succeeded. He had to prove to Iris and himself that he could control his emotions. “Alright,” Savitar replied, thinly. “That works for me.”</p><p>Barry nodded, lips tight, as if he had other things on his mind. If Savitar actually cared about Barry’s concerns, he would’ve inquired about them. </p><p>But he didn’t. Besides, what did his lucky ass have to worry about? Outside of his daughter forging a bond with her sibling, he had no interest in playing a role in Barry’s child’s life. Iris let out a shallow sigh, but the look in her eyes made him uneasy. Like there was something bubbling underneath the surface. </p><p>“What is it, Iris?” Savitar asked, unable to contain his curiosity. “We already got the hard part out of the way, just spit it out already.”</p><p>Iris chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that they were nowhere near the hard parts and the fact that Savitar was completely oblivious to the turn the conversation was about to take heightened her anxiety. She didn’t want to hurt him, but they couldn’t avoid this issue of custody forever. Unfortunately, there were no courts that could mediate this situation so they had to come to an amicable understanding on their own; otherwise, their lives would be hell. </p><p>“Well,” She started slow. "There’s also the issue with the birth certificates. Our son will obviously have Barry’s last name, so we were thinking our daughter should as well. You know, for record keeping.”</p><p>Savitar crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward, stroking his chin. “Record Keeping? Is that the only reason?”</p><p>“Well, it’ll definitely be simpler when it comes time for the twins to go to the doctor, or school, or get driver’s licenses.”</p><p>Savitar paused, growing more irritated by the moment. “Whatever.” Technically, his last name <em>was</em> Allen. Or used to be. “The last name can be Allen.”</p><p>Iris smiled softly. “Thank you, Sav,” she said, before diverting her gaze to Barry. </p><p>“But Barry’s name cannot go on her birth certificate.”</p><p>Her smile dropped. “Wait. No.”</p><p>Barry scooted to the edge of the bed; past Iris’s tug to pull him back.</p><p>“No, Iris Please.” Barry shook his head in disbelief. “Do you even realize what it will look like if my name is on one twin’s certificate but not the other?”</p><p>Savitar shrugged. “No, and I don’t care.” </p><p>“And that’s the problem, you don’t care about anything.”</p><p>“Guys…”</p><p>“No, I care about what matters,” Savitar replied. “My child. What I don’t care about is your reputation, which is what this really is about, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Barry asked, voice raised slightly.</p><p>“Guys...please keep calm. “Iris said, attempting to put stop this storm from brewing, though she knew completely calm waters weren’t possible, given this subject. </p><p>Rain was inevitable, she just hoped things wouldn’t boil over.</p><p>“You heard me,” Savitar continued. “You're worried about what people wiill think if they know Iris got pregnant by another man? It'll sure tear apart your little fairy tale you sold at the baby shower.” </p><p>Barry folded his hands into his forearms. “Wow. You want to scorch me so badly, you're willing to let Iris burn too? That sounds familiar, doesn’t it.” </p><p>“Barry!” Iris yelled, shocked he would go there. </p><p>Her scream caused the babies to stir in their cribs; but they, thankfully, couldn’t be shaken from their sleep. Barry sighed, then turned back to Iris. “I’m sorry, honey okay?”</p><p>Iris nodded, rubbing a hand into his shoulder. </p><p>Savitar’s brows furrowed. “Oh, so<em> he</em> hits below the belt and<em> he</em> gets soothed? Got it.”</p><p>Iris sighed. “Sav, don’t be like that please. This isn’t easy for any of us. And we all just need to take a breather</p><p>“I don’t need a breather; I’m not the one having a tantrum.</p><p>Barry rolled his eyes and Savitar chuckled, grateful that his child’s presence was quelling the urge beat his ass.</p><p>Savitar clasped his hands into his lap, looking Barry in the eye. “To your former point, you <em>wish</em> my intent was to burn you. You<em> want</em> me to be that person that cares so much about your perfect little life that I would jeopardize Iris again. But this isn’t about some sick revenge. It's about my rights as a father.”</p><p>Barry’s face turned up in confusion. He took in a breath, an obvious attempt to calm his emotions, giving Iris a moment to step in. </p><p>“Sav, honey. So say you’re on the birth certificate. How will that work? You have to have citizenship, have a birth certificate of your own, a social security number. How are you going to get those things?”</p><p>“Well, <em>honey</em>,” he said, mimicking what felt like a very disingenuous use of pet names, “If you’d asked me, you'd have known that I got official docs to build my house.” </p><p>Iris’s brows narrowed. “How?”</p><p>Savitar smiled. “Money talks. That’s something that never changed, no matter what century rolls by.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, and how did you get said money?” Barry couldn’t help but chime in. “I know we don’t pay you enough to get forged government documents.”</p><p>Savitar shrugged. “The point is, I have my papers. Therefore, I can go on my daughter’s birth certificate.” He turned to Iris. “And I should. I should get something.” He pleaded, holding her gaze until she buckled. </p><p>No matter what childbirth had shifted with their relationship in twelve hours, he hoped she still loved him and wanted to do right by him.</p><p>She just had to untether her mind from Barry’s. </p><p>Iris bit her lip, prying her eyes from his. Because he was right. He should get something. She looked to Barry, who was still housing a look of disbelief. </p><p>“Have we not already talked about this, Iris?” Barry asked, unable to hide his annoyance.</p><p>Iris nodded. “I know. But.”</p><p>“That’s the problem,” Savitar cut in. “You two had conversations about my child without consulting me. And let me tell you, that’s the last time it’s going to happen..”</p><p>Barry threw his hands up. “Okay, look. I tried to be nice and acknowledge that you’re the father of Iris’s baby girl and agree to not refer to her as ‘mine’ But if you think I’m not going to have ANY influence or say over a child I help raise in MY home, you’re.” </p><p>Barry stopped as Iris grabbed his arm, willing him to be quiet. <em>She</em> was supposed to break that news, knowing that it wouldn’t go down easy regardless, but hoping that he’d take it a little bit better coming from her. But it was far too late. </p><p>Savitar’s eyes sunk into his head, mouth twisted into a frown. He tilted his head, hoping he’d heard Barry wrong, because he didn’t trust <em>him</em>self to hold his composure, if he’d heard this right. </p><p>He focused his gaze, eyes landing on Iris, whose face was marbled with pure fear. Fear he hadn’t seen from her since before he’d reformed his life. Genine, unadulterated concern. Because of <em>him</em>? After all they’d shared? Then there was Barry, who sat guarded in front of Iris, his arm not fullyy extended past her and the babies, but stretched enough for Savitar to know he was on high alert. </p><p>“Wow.” Savitar pushed a harsh laugh up past the bile in his throat, “So let me get this straight,” he said, pointing his finger to highlight each word. “You want Barry’s name on the birth certificate for my daughter? So he can puppeteer as her father in public and act like he wasn’t dumb enough to let me into your bedroom? And hey, I get it.. Who wants to look like a dumb ass cuck?”</p><p>Iris grimaced, eyes diverted towards her lap. “Sav, please don’t use that language around the babies.”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Savitar shook his head. “Before, that was a courtesy. But my baby doesn’t understand these words. She only hears tone and emotion. And I am sounding <em>too</em> chipper right now for her to feel anything other than happiness and love, Iris. Even though I’m being fed bullshit, partly by someone I thought loved me.”</p><p>“I do love you!”</p><p>“Then why the fuck did your husband just tell me my baby won’t live with me?”</p><p>“Because…” Iris grabbed her stomach, a sharp pain shooting through it. </p><p>Barry turned to her immediately. “Iris! Are you okay?”</p><p>Savitar shook his head to himself. “Wow. I'm being fucked over and I can’t even fight back yet because you just gave birth, and are in pain. So I just have to sit here and take the fact that you’ve already decided custody arrangements without even asking? Amazing.” </p><p>He held her gaze a moment longer, and when Iris didn’t offer him...<em>.anything</em> at all...he scrounged up every bit of willpower he had and turned on the balls of his feet. He had to get away from Iris and Barry, especially, before he ruined all of his progress. </p><p>“Sav, wait!” Iris called out, voice anguished. “I know you’re angry at me, but don’t abandon our child because you’re mad, please. She’s going to need you.” </p><p>He chuckled, rubbing his hands against his pants legs, then turned back to face this... united front, a unit. </p><p>A husband and wife. </p><p>Apparently, all this time while he thought they had something special, it wasn’t nearly as special to her. Because the woman he’d gotten to know over almost 365 days wouldn’t pull something like this on him when she knew he couldn’t fight back fairly. </p><p>“I....need air. Time to think.”</p><p>“But she needs you,” Iris croaked “ Every day. Just like…” Iris bit her lip, eyes welling with tears. “Like I do.”</p><p>Savitar stopped in his tracks, then slowly pivoted his body to face Iris. “Apparently, you don't need me, Iris. Apparently, our love lives and dies by what Barry Allen says and wants. I didn’t want to believe it, but this...you trying to erase any presence of me from my daughter's life proves that. Even to you, I’m expendable.” </p><p>Iris felt her heart drop into her stomach. “Sav. Honey. You know that’s not. This is just.” </p><p>“But do you know what? I am not expendable to that little girl. Sure, she’s too young now to know me from Paul. But she will. Soon. Love me as her father. Her only father. And it will happen the easy way, or the hard way. And I might be out of practice doing things the hard way, but I’m sure I’ll fall right back into form.”</p><p>Barry stood from the bed, standing parallel to Savitar. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Savitar stepped forward, hands behind his back, a snarling grin on his face. “It means… I’ll be back.”</p><p>He disappeared in a flash of electric blue lightning leaving Iris, Barry, the babies, and an air of uncertainty in the atmosphere</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Tentative Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think with a comment! :) Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry jumped up and ran to the window, searching for any sign of Savitar’s lightning in the distance, but there was no sight of him. Unsure if that was good or bad, he pulled out his phone. </p><p>Iris, who still sat in a state of shock, noticed his frenzied display as he walked back towards the bed. “Who are you calling, Barry?”</p><p>“Cisco. Oliver. Maybe even Supergirl,” He said as he scrolled through his contacts. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Barry turned and lowered his phone. “We are going to need some serious man power to keep the babies safe from that lunatic.” He looked back towards the window. </p><p>Iris’s eyes widened as she followed Barry’s concerned gaze.</p><p>Savitar was already emotional. If they backed him in a corner, he might feel like he had to attack back. </p><p>“Wait, Barr.” She sat up higher in the bed. “That’s not.”.</p><p>“Wait!?” Barry propelled himself towards her bed. “Did you not just hear him threaten us?”</p><p>“Threaten us?”</p><p>“‘Easy way or the hard way,’ Iris. As in, if we don’t willingly hand over his baby, he’s going to take her by force.”</p><p>“He did not say that last part.”</p><p>“He implied it, which is enough for a normal person to get my guard up, but we all know Savitar is <em>not</em> normal.” </p><p>Iris sighed, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. She perched a hand over her forehead, wishing she could block out the last half-hour. “I don’t have the energy to do this.” </p><p>Barry stalled, unsure of this energy radiating from Iris. “Wow. Even after all of this, you still can’t see what’s right in front—” He stopped himself. “You know what, never mind.”</p><p>“Dammit, Barry. He’s upset, but he will not hurt my children. Either of them.”</p><p>Iris huffed, and though she was upset, it was really an attempt to keep her tears at bay, but with everything lingering over her head, it was impossible. She sniffed, fingers tucked into the corner of her eyes.Barry tilted his head, looking at her with strained sympathy. He never wanted her hurt, but seeing her heartbroken over another man threatened to erode his understanding. Especially when the man in question had caused so much trouble. </p><p>He walked over to the bed, then sat down and slowly raised his hands to her shoulders. Iris fell into his embrace, sobbing into his chest. </p><p>“Don’t cry, sweetie, please. You don’t need all of this stress.”</p><p>“I know, but I am...so...overwhelmed. I thought things would settle down after the babies were born.”</p><p>Barry breathed into her shoulder. “He’s never going to let things calm down unless he gets his way.”</p><p>Iris sighed. “I know, Barry. But even if he raises hell, he’s not going to hurt my babies.”</p><p>“Iris.”</p><p>“Listen to me. Please. I know you think my judgment is a little clouded, but I would never put my children’s lives in jeopardy. I<em> know him</em>, Barry. .He won’t hurt them. Please, just hold off on the backup until I can talk to him. Give me a chance, okay?”</p><p>Barry let out a long, slow breath, then lifted his head in her direction. He wanted to argue further, to let her know that he wasn’t okay with this, but she looked so weak. Her eyes were pink and puffy, her mouth rounded down to a frown. “Okay. <em>You</em> get one chance. Not him. And if he acts up then we do things my way. Deal?”</p><p>Iris nodded. “Deal.”</p><p> So, are you going to call him? Or do you want me to?”</p><p>“No. Let’s just wait until he comes back...if he ever does.”</p><p>Barry swept his tongue across his lips, the anguish in her voice cutting through him, like a knife. “Look, why don’t you get you some sleep? You need to heal, restore yourself.”</p><p>“But.”</p><p>“No ‘buts’. I will feed and change the babies as needed; you will rest until morning. And I may not be your doctor, but <em>that</em> is an order. Alright?”</p><p>Iris smiled softly; she and Barry butted heads so frequently, these days, but she didn’t mind him asserting himself if it meant she got to sleep.“Okay.”</p><p>He returned her smile, as if nothing could cause him to not love her, then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. “And while you’re dreaming tonight, think of a name for our boy. I’d love to call him something other than baby boy.” </p><p>“Actually, I already have a name in mind.”</p><p>“Well, what is it?”</p><p>“Bartholomew Henry Allen <em>II</em>. Bart for short.”</p><p>“Really?” he asked, a big, wide smile sweeping his face. “You want to name him after me?”</p><p>Iris laughed. “Who else, baby? You're my husband, this is our first son; he should have your name. Unless...you have something else in mind.”</p><p> “No, no. I love that, actually. I'm honored. Thank you.”</p><p>Iris reached up and palmed his cheek. “Thank<em> you</em> for giving him to me.” She looked over to his crib. “Little Bartholomew Henry Allen. II.”</p><p>“Well, you did all the hard work.” Barry laughed. “But I’ll take what I can get, so...you’re welcome.” </p><p>
  <strong>***************</strong>
</p><p>Iris slept through the entire night, not even waking when the twins cried, thanks to the extra strength pain medicine Caitlin had given her.</p><p>When her eyes opened, eight hours later, it was just after 9. Am.</p><p>The first sight she saw was the ceiling above her, but then once remembering that she was a mother now, she instinctively searched for her babies. She looked over to the cribs on the side of bed. Both babies laid wide awake, right next to Barry, who was rocking the cribs gently.</p><p>Iris smiled. “Good morning, daddy,” Iris said, voice still groggy from sleep. </p><p>Barry looked over to her and smiled. “Good morning, mommy, I take it you slept well.” </p><p>“Best sleep I’ve ever had. Which is ironic, given that I probably won’t sleep again for the next 18 years.</p><p>Barry blew air from his lips. “You know I got you, babe. Maybe not every night,” he said, pausing to yawn, “But I’ll take<em> some</em> of the night duties.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you baby. You’re the best.” </p><p>Iris reached over to her bedside table for her water bottle and took a sip. </p><p>“Though, I probably won’t be able to do it tonight.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Singh approved my paternity leave for your Fall due date, but the babies came early. So I have to work today. And well, every day...until then.”</p><p>Iris frowned; everything had happened so fast. She’d gone from enjoying her baby shower, to Savitar and Joe almost killing each other, to having her babies within 24 hours. She’d not even thought about Barry’s work schedule. </p><p>“And you’re sure there's' nothing you can do?”</p><p>“No, he says he can’t get an adequate replacement this soon. So if I want a job, I have to go..”</p><p>“Aww, I’m sorry, sweetie. I know you don’t want to leave Bart and baby girl yet.” </p><p>“No, I don’t,” he replied, as he continued rocking the cribs. “But you’ll have Caitlin, Cisco and my father here. And after work, I’ll swing by the store and get some supplies for the babies. Just some basic items, we’ll work on the nursery later. And if Caitlin gives the all clear, then we can go home.”  </p><p>“That sounds amazing, Barr. I can’t wait to get my babies home,” she said, grateful that she’d have help since Barry had to leave, but, ”And they’re just here to help? slipped out before her brain could filter it out. “Not to run interference?”</p><p>“To help you.” His eyes met hers. “Mostly.”</p><p>“Savitar will not hurt my kids,” she replied, voice more indignant than she intended. </p><p>Barry tilted his head, slow to let his gaze travel over hers. </p><p>She was so blind to the threat having their family tethered to Savitar had created.</p><p>He’d been concerned from the moment he found out Savitar had gotten her pregnant, though he didn’t have concrete proof of the ugliness that could unfold until the day she gave birth. But he wouldn’t continue to argue about it.</p><p>Iris’s mind was made up, and he didn’t want to beat a dead horse. </p><p>“Okay, whatever you say honey” Barry replied. I have to get to work now; are you good to take over?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no.” Iris swept her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. “You’re not about to patronize before you leave me for 10 hours with two babies.”</p><p>She body up from the bed and Barry pushed down a laugh. Never had she irritated him more in her entire life, and yet, he loved her so much. Hand perched to her side, she broke out into her own laugh. </p><p>“Don't you dare laugh at me while I'm trying to be mad at you,” she said, walking towards her husband and her babies.</p><p>Barry straightened his expression. “What do you want me to say, Iris? I love you, but I don't agree with you on this.”</p><p>“I want you to say that you trust my judgment,” she said, turning her attention to her children, kissing each on the cheek. “There's my little babies. I'd never do anything to put you in harm's way, would I? Not for anyone in this world or the next.”</p><p>“And I want you to say that you respect my input.”</p><p>“I do respect your input. I just — we have 18 years to get through Barry; if you and Savitar detonate a giant speedster bomb, what kind of future will we have?”</p><p><em>And what kind will we have if that lunatic you created a family with goes off the deep end?</em> He thought, but wouldn't dare say. </p><p>Instead, he pulled out his phone, pretending to check a message. “Look, baby I gotta go. We can talk about this later, okay?”</p><p>Iris looked at him suspiciously. Her babies might have distracted her, but she surely didn't hear a ding or a chirp from his phone.But if he was playing nice, so would she.</p><p>“Okay,” she replied, reluctantly.</p><p>“Before I go, do you need anything?” He asked as he stood from his chair.</p><p>Iris traded places with him and sat down next to her babies. “Well, a change of pajamas, my laptop, and some breakfast would be nice.”</p><p>Barry nodded, then flashed to their loft and her favorite breakfast joint before she could blink. He returned a moment later with the items she'd requested. “There you go.”</p><p>“And a kiss too? I mean, I know I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, but I did push your baby out yesterday. So”</p><p>He slanted her a reluctant glance, so she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled.</p><p>Barry rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. When they parted, he held her impassioned gaze. “I love you, okay?”</p><p>Iris pouted into a smile. “I love you. And I'll see you tonight??”</p><p>“Off course.”</p><p>He turned and kissed the babies, then headed towards the med bay’s door. When he made it to the other side, Cisco and Joe were waiting in the Cortex. </p><p>Cisco was eating breakfast, Joe nursing a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.</p><p>“Oh, great, you guys are here .”</p><p>“Well, your texts about Savitar were less than casual,” Cisco said. “And I'm not trying to raise two babies because the fathers killed each other, thus thrusting the mom into post-partum depression, alright?”</p><p>Barry and Joe shot Cisco a harsh glance, though Joe's was accompanied by a distasteful chuckle. “God forbid any of that happens, but a man who eats bacon cooked into his pancakes is not prepared to be anybody's guardian,” said Joe.</p><p>“At all,” Barry agreed.</p><p>Cisco's mouth dropped open, in offense. “Well, I never!”</p><p>“Anyway,” Barry said, changing the subject, “I appreciate you guys for coming. Iris is going to need a lot of help; make sure she eats, naps when she can. But don't crowd her, unless she asks for help. She's a little sensitive given...the circumstances.”</p><p>“Of course, you know I'm here for my baby girl,” Joe said. “In any way necessary,” he added, implication clear to Barry. “I got a couple of my guys on standby.”</p><p>“Awesome, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. Iris thinks she can talk him down, whenever he returns. And who knows, maybe she can. But if she can't, I have a couple of my friends on standby too.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Now, I gotta go to work. I'll be checking in throughout the day. Call me as soon as he comes back. If he comes back.”</p><p>Both men nodded, giving Barry permission to, finally, leave for work, though his mind was still there, with Iris, and the newborn babies.</p><p>
  <strong>******************</strong>
</p><p>Iris held Baby Girl Allen, as Caitlin had started calling her, as she breastfed her for the third time that day. Her half-eaten lunch was rapidly cooling next to her, because, between her and Bart, she'd barely been able to eat herself.</p><p>Even as crazy as things had become, she hadn't intended on being alone with her babies so soon after birth. Well, not alone exactly. She had Caitlin, and Cisco and her father checking in on her.</p><p>Their fathers, however, were nowhere to be seen. But if Barry had to work and Savitar was off raging at the world, she didn't have a choice but to adapt. She wouldn't allow anything to throw her off her focus, not even the men she loved.</p><p>Especially the latter man as his absence was hurting less and less, because she was feeding and diapering and loving and nurturing his child through her exhaustion. She didn’t have room to miss him.</p><p>Caitlin laid Bart back into his crib, fresh from checking his vitals. “Everything looks great, Iris. I see no reason you shouldn't be able to take he and baby girl home today.”</p><p>“Even their weight is fine?” Iris asked, given that both babies were a tad bit underweight.</p><p>“It’s normal for multiples, and they have a healthy appetite, it seems. So I'm optimistic.”</p><p>Iris laughed, stroking her baby girl's cheek with her hand.“Tell me about it.”</p><p>Caitlin tilted her hand. “You're doing a great job, already, if it's any consolation.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, solemnly. “I just wish things were more settled, you know. But settled or not, me and my babies are going home later today.”</p><p>“That's the spirit,” Caitlin replied. “Now, I gotta get some Team Flash-related work done. But you know I'm just a call away. And the guys are out in the cortex.”</p><p>“Thank you, Caitlin, I couldn't have done this without you.”</p><p>Caitlin smiled and turned to the cribs, where Iris's son had fallen asleep. “See you later, Bart,” she said softly, before turning back to Iris, who was holding her other child. “And see<em> you</em> later, Baby Girl, though I hope you'll have a name soon.”</p><p>“She will,” Iris replied with a soft laugh. “I was just trying to give her father a little while longer to show up.”</p><p>“Well, I'm sure he will,” Caitlin replied.</p><p>Iris nodded politely, watching as Caitlin exited the room, and once the coast was clear, her eyes found her baby girl, who was on her way to sleep. She kissed her on the forehead and rocked her in her arms. “I sure hope so. I really, really do.”</p><p>Baby girl's eyes fluttered closed, and Iris took it as a chance to nap herself. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt a wave of vibrations engulf the room. Her eyes popped open to see Savitar materializing through the wall.</p><p>“Savitar. You’re back,” Iris said softly.</p><p>“Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you,” he replied, voice gruff.</p><p>Iris gripped her daughter a little tighter, but it wasn't because she shared Barry's concerns about Savitar forcibly taking the baby. Savitar's return filled the room with unsettling tension, and her baby brought her comfort.</p><p>“I'm not disappointed, I never wanted you to leave.”</p><p>Savitar chuckled, his boots tapping the hard tiled floor as he neared the bed. “Sure.” He sat in a chair, one leg perched up on an ottoman.</p><p>He leaned back, hands clasped across his stomach, barely making eye contact with her. She'd not seen him this resigned since he'd first agreed to rejoin the team. And even then, this was a stance he took up with everyone else. Not<em> her</em>.</p><p>“Where have you been?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. “And don't lie to me, please.”</p><p>He humped his shoulders. “Doesn't matter.”</p><p>“How can it not matter?”</p><p>“Because you don’t get to demand transparency when you've been lying to me your entire pregnancy.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” She asked, voice raised slightly.</p><p>Savitar sat up from his chair, feet planted firmly on the floor. “You ‘believe in me’ and you know I'm going to ‘step up to the plate’ and yada yada yada. Yet, you were planning on taking the baby as soon as she was born.”</p><p>“I do believe in you,” she spit back. “My belief in you is the reason my marriage has been in shambles for months. Me believing in you is the reason me and Barry are walking on eggshells even now.</p><p>Savitar rolled his eyes. “It's not my fault your husband can't live with the decisions that he made. You learn that pregnancy is a consequence of sex in middle school. Yet, not once did he care that me and you never used condoms.”</p><p>“Because I was on birth control.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. Might as well not have been.” He said with a smirk that nearly boiled her blood.</p><p>“That's not the point,” she replied, choosing to skirt past his assholeish comment. </p><p>“I know, the point is your husband is an idiot, and that's not my problem.”</p><p>Iris scoffed. “There you go – I will not talk to you if you're going to keep disrespecting Barry.”</p><p>“Fine, don't talk to me.”</p><p>Iris's mouth fell open, but she quickly wiped the shock from her face. She was not about to argue with him while she held their baby. “If that's the way you want it, fine.”</p><p>Savitar rolled his eyes, ready to respond – probably with scorn or sarcasm – but Cisco pushed the med bay’s door open and peeked his head in.</p><p>“Iris, I thought I heard your voice. Is everything oh...My.God,” he replied eyes widened. “Umm. Iris? I…”</p><p>“...are the worst security guard ever,” Savitar cut in with snort. “Now go away so I can talk to the mother of my child.”</p><p>Cisco rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Iris. “Um, Iris? Are you...”</p><p>“It’s okay, Cisco. Really.”</p><p>Cisco pinched his lips tight, but nodded and turned.</p><p>“And do not tell Barry, or dad. Everything is okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, but. Barry specifically told me to…”</p><p>“Tattle to him if I showed back up, right? Savitar retorted. </p><p>Iris narrowed her gaze, ignoring the man in the corner. “Really, Cisco. Everything is fine.”</p><p>Cisco's hands shot up. “Okay, okay, mama bear. I won’t interfere. Just make sure you direct Barry's anger elsewhere when he gets in because I will not be in the building, and my phone will be off.”</p><p>Iris laughed softly. “Noted.”</p><p>With Cisco gone, Iris returned her attention to her baby girl, who was stirring softly in her arms.“I love you baby girl,” she crooned softly, careful not to wake her. “And even though your father is so moody, I can't talk to him sometimes, I would never, ever try to take his baby away from him.</p><p>Savitar stirred in his seat, visibly moved by her words, though it was clear he didn't want her to know it. Iris let her eyes meet his. </p><p>“I would never hurt you on purpose, Sav,” She said to him directly “And I am sorry for making a decision about baby girl's living situation without asking you.”</p><p>He sucked his bottom, eyes focused on a point across the room.</p><p>“Sav? Please, I am trying.”</p><p>“It's not just that you decided the baby wouldn't live with me, it's that you decided it with Barry. I should’ve been a part of the decision.” </p><p>“I know, babe. I just.” She sighed, hanging her head in shame. “I'm sorry.”</p><p>“But not sorry enough to not make me have to fight for the right to have my daughter in my home. Because as pissed off as I was when I left yesterday — and trust me— I was a pissed, I <em>do not</em> want to go that route.”</p><p>“And I don't want you to, Sav. But have you ever considered that me not wanting the baby to live with you isn't because I don't think you can raise her?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“I'm serious; I know that you have love in your heart, and the desire to be a good father. That's more than a lot of men have, regardless of your past. And while, yes, Barry has some concerns, I don't. But I do want her near me.”</p><p>“But she would be nearby. You know my home would be open to you, whenever you wanted. And I was looking forward to that, honestly. You staying there, sometimes, with our daughter, overnight, while Barry cried himself to sleep.”</p><p>“Now, you know that last part wasn't going to happen,” Iris said with a subdued smirk.</p><p>Savitar flashed her a mischievous smile. “In my version of events, it would've.”</p><p>She tilted her head, happy to see him smiling, even when he was spouting out fantasies. “Seriously, though, maybe when she's older, we can work something out... at least part of the time. Alright?”</p><p>He sighed; this wasn't the outcome he wanted, but this was better than nothing. “I’m not saying alright, but if I were to consider it….what age is older? How long is that?”</p><p>“At least a few months, babe. When she can hold up her head,” she said, stroking her baby's head. “When she’s not so tiny and fragile.”</p><p>“I mean it’s not like I can protect her,”</p><p>“Of course you can. And as much as she’s going to need you, and your ability to keep every strand of hair on her head in place, right now, she needs to be in the house with me. She spent seven months growing in my body, listening to my heartbeat. Now she’s breastfeeding, and she already has a big appetite.”</p><p>Savitar laughed. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, just a scaled down baby version, but I can barely keep up already. Which is another reason I need to be close by. Because, even with all your power, you <em>cannot</em> produce milk.”</p><p>“No, I can’t.” He said, with a chuckle, which melted into an annoyed groan. </p><p>He was prepared to fight her on this, but he’d never considered that she had her own personal reasons for not wanting their daughter to live with him. All he’d heard before was Barry’s smug ass making demands about his child, which had caused him to black out. But her reasons were valid, as much as he hadn’t wanted to admit it. </p><p>“Okay,” he said finally, “She can stay at the loft with you, at least until she’s older.”</p><p>“Really Sav? And you’re not going to go back on that?”</p><p>“On one condition, of course.”</p><p>“Shoot.” </p><p>“I get to see her whenever I want, day or night.”</p><p>Iris paused, knowing Barry wouldn't take too kindly to Savitar popping up at all hours of the night. “You know I don’t have a problem with that,  But I'll have to run it by my Barry. This is his home too, he pays the mortgage.”</p><p>Savitar rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just know I’m going to be there no matter his response.” </p><p>“Sav!” </p><p>He threw his hands up. “Best I can do, Iris.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Whatever,” Iris said, not wanting to talk about this anymore, “Now, come sit with the 'mother of your child' and your said child, who still needs a name.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and walked towards her. Iris scooted over to make room for him, the motion causing her to wince.</p><p>“Careful,” he said, hand on her back.</p><p>“Oh, so now you care about me?” Iris asked, asked playfully, as she settled into her spot.</p><p>“I always care about you, even when you're being difficult as f—.” He stopped short, eyes catching his daughter. “<em>Really</em> difficult.”</p><p>“That's right, you better not curse around my baby.”</p><p>“<em>Our</em> baby.”</p><p>Iris smiled, handing their daughter off to him. “Our baby.”</p><p>He took her in his arms and smiled, nuzzling her close to his heart. “Hey sweetie,” he said softly. “I missed you so much. And I'll never leave you again, no matter how crazy your mom makes me.”</p><p>“Hey, you've made me plenty crazy yourself, sir,” she said, punching him softly in the arm.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”</p><p>“So, have you thought of a name for your daughter born yet?”</p><p>“You really want me to name her? By myself?”</p><p>“Yeah. Of course.”</p><p>He smiled. “Well, I was thinking that Hope Nora Francine Allen would be a good name. You know, after our moms.” He said, stroking her jaw with his forefinger.</p><p>Iris pressed her hand to her heart. “Oh that's beautiful, Sav, I love it.”</p><p>“Really?” He asked, lips curling up into a smile.</p><p>“Yes. Little Hope. That's our girl's name.”</p><p>Iris reached over and stroked her head, and Savitar used the opportunity to kiss Iris on the cheek.</p><p>She pulled away, ready to chastise him but she couldn't bring himself too.</p><p>Fatherhood looked really good on him, but also, she wasn’t ready to start up those conversations about romantic boundaries and how they might have to shift, now that their babies were here.</p><p>Barry had given her till Fall to explore these feelings for Savitar. Her supposed due date. But since they’d arrived early, would that void the agreement? </p><p>More importantly, would her feelings fall in line if it did?</p><p>God, she wasn’t ready to face either outcome.</p><p>But then he reached over to her, pushing her messy hair out of her face, until she looked up at him, a soft “I love you,” escaping his lips. </p><p>She returned his declaration without missing a beat. A soft, earnest. “I love you too,” as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it was that moment that she...had her answer. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Cracks In The Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iris and Barry finally take their twins home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! I'm EAGER to know what you think, so please let me know. Thanks! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris leaned forwards with a sleeping Hope, just far enough for Barry to stuff two extra pillows behind her back.</p><p>“Good?” He asked, as he took a step backwards.</p><p>“Perfect,” she said, grateful. “If I’m going to be a milking station for two babies, then I’m gonna need some support.”</p><p>Barry then slid into bed next to his wife, then leaned over and scooped his son up, cradling him against his chest. “Well, since you pumped extra, you only have to be a milking station for Hope tonight.”</p><p>Iris caught his sweet gaze, as he marveled at the son they created, wide awake from his nap.</p><p>He let out a breath. “Wow. I can’t believe I’m holding our son, in our bed, in our home.”</p><p>Iris laughed. “Well, you’ll believe it when he needs to be fed at 3a.m.</p><p>He glanced over at her with a smile, then reached for Bart’s bottle. “I’m well aware. I’m the one who took night duty last night, remember?</p><p>Iris reached over with her free hand and placed it on top of his. “Yes, and that’s why you’re the best husband a girl could ask for.”</p><p>Barry glanced over to her, eyes dancing happily. “Really? You mean that?”</p><p>Iris tilted her head, tongue tucked into her jaw. “Of course, I’m the luckiest woman ever.”</p><p>Her smile that followed was so sweet, he felt propelled to kiss her. Iris tried to meet him, but paused as her dinging phone caught her attention.  </p><p>She glanced down at the device on her lap to see the content of Savitar’s text floating across the screen.</p><p>“That’s Savitar, isn’t it?”</p><p>She nodded, slowly, not wanting anything to ruin this sweet moment between them.  “Yes, but don’t worry, he’s not trying to come over.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>"Yes, I stressed to him that we needed to be alone as a married couple the first night we brought the babies home. And while it wasn’t easy to convince him, he agreed.”</p><p>“So what does he want?”</p><p>“A picture of Hope before she goes to sleep.”</p><p>Barry nodded. “Oh, that’s…nice,” he said, as he raised Bart to his shoulder to burp him.</p><p>His response was dry, but clearly an attempt to not start their bickering back up, which had kicked off as soon as he’d gotten off work and Iris had informed him about Savitar’s requests —well, demands—as Hope’s father. Having his name on the birth certificate, the future living arrangements.</p><p>But given how exhausted they both were, he swept it all under the rug. The most important thing was that Hope would live with them full time, until she was old enough for Iris to split physical custody. Given all the terrible outcomes, he’d had no choice but to agree, though he wasn’t happy about  </p><p>Iris guided Hope away from her breast, testing to see if she’d cry or protest, but she didn’t. Iris smiled, happy that she was temporarily satiated, then fixed her tank and snapped the picture before texting it to Savitar.</p><p>Before Iris could discard the phone, it dinged again with more messages, and Iris rolled her eyes through a smile as she read through them, but she didn’t respond or mention the text’s contents. Instead, she tossed the phone onto the bedside table and brought Hope up to her shoulder to burp.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” she said, as she gently patted the baby’s back. “Me and daddy need to sleep.”</p><p>“You sure can say that again,” Barry said, easing past the slight awkwardness in the air. “Singh was on my butt more than usual today.”</p><p>“Really? Does he not care that you’re a father of twins now?”</p><p>“He cares...in his own kind of Singh way... but I guess he doesn’t care that much, given I didn’t ‘push them out,’ as you say.”</p><p>Iris laughed. “Well, that warrants a little more sympathy, I’ve heard.”</p><p>Barry flashed her a sympathetic smile. “Can’t argue there. Speaking of, do you need any more pain medicine before we put the babies down for tonight?”</p><p>“God yes,” she groaned, shifting in her seat. “But it knocked me out last night and, since it’s my shift, I gotta be alert.”</p><p>Barry shook his head in disapprovingly. “Well, it’s just going to be my shift again, because you will not be up with two babies without any pain medicine.”</p><p>“But you have to work. And yes, you might be The Flash, but you cannot speed change or feed babies. They’re going to go at their own pace, no matter what. And you still need to sleep.”</p><p>“I’ll sleep when the babies let me.”</p><p>“Yeah, but then you’ll slack at work.”</p><p>Barry waved her off. “Singh will B-word like he always does,” he said, glancing at the child on his shoulder, “But he’ll be fine.”</p><p>“But what about when you’re out in the field. All it takes is a split second for you to have an accident. And our babies need you, Barry. I need you.”</p><p>Iris pressed her free hand into his shoulder. He tilted his head over to kiss it softly, along her veins. “I love you for caring about my safety,” he said as he lifted his head. “But I won’t be able to sleep anyway if you’re up tired and in pain.”</p><p>Eyes pressed tight, she let her heavy head fall back against the headboard. Knowing how deeply he loved her, there was no point in arguing. “Okay, how about this? I’ll take the medicine and sleep it off for three hours, and then I’ll get up and take over. That’ll give you five hours of undisturbed sleep.”</p><p>Barry tilted his head, sighing when he could not come up with a counter offer. Because, the truth is, he needed to sleep if he was going to be worth a damn at work or as The Flash. “Fine. We can try that, alright? At least for tonight.”</p><p>“Good. Now if you let me sleep longer than three hours, Barry Allen, I swear, you will have an earful when I wake up in the morning…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Next Morning:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>If Iris was the journaling type, or had the<em> time</em> to journal, she would have cursed her herself for volunteering for the first shift of sleep.</p><p>Because, as Barry sat on the edge of the bed getting ready for work, she had been awake for almost five hours straight, sleeping no more than twenty minutes at a time. And now, she had 10 more hours to go, until Barry returned home from work.</p><p>She sat awkwardly, a baby attached to each boob, as they nursed for what seemed like the millionth time. But as sore as her breasts were becoming, she’d rather deal with tender nipples than screeching, hungry babies.</p><p>Barry slipped his shoes onto his feet then stood to grab his wallet from the dresser, but Iris’s exhausted expression caught his attention before he could.  </p><p>He tilted his head, sympathetically. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call Cisco to stay with you today?”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “He has to work the comms and all the tech and satellites,” she replied with a harsh shrug. “Women have been doing this since the beginning of time, I just need a little time to get into the groove of things.”</p><p>Barry sighed, wanting to press this issue further, but then there was loud knocking at the front door. He scrunched his face, as it was way too early for guests. Especially now that they have two babies who were nowhere near sleep-trained yet. He glanced back at Iris, who seemed completely unfazed by the knocking.</p><p>“Did you order breakfast?”</p><p>“No. It’s probably Savitar,” she said, casually, with a hump of the shoulders.</p><p>Barry’s felt his face getting hot. Before they’d left STAR Labs for home, they’d agreed that Savitar could visit with Hope daughter in the afternoons for two hours each day. And while he wasn’t happy to know that Savitar would be a daily presence in his home, specifying a time meant he wouldn’t intrude on their morning or nightly routine. </p><p>After the crazy year he’d had, due to the mistake to let the desire to satisfy a sexual fantasy spiral into a situation where Iris had fallen for and was pregnant by Savitar, he was eager to settle back into his marriage—without the other man’s presence.</p><p>At least that had been the <em>plan</em>.</p><p>“Did you arrange a visit this early?”</p><p>“No, he’s just dropping off some clothes and things for Hope,” she replied, softly, eyes unfocused. “Since he didn’t have time to get any before she was born.”</p><p>Barry nodded slowly. “Oh. Okay. Well, let me get the door.”</p><p>He turned in pursuit of the bedroom door, but then there was another, closer knock that couldn’t have possibly come from the front door. He glanced back at Iris, whose interest was also piqued, then turned and pulled the door open to, sure enough, reveal Savitar standing on the other side, holding several shopping bags.</p><p>“Morning,” Savitar said casualy, as if he wasn’t crossing all kinds of lines by barging into his home.</p><p> “....Good morning,” Barry replied, eyeing him with caution.</p><p>He wouldn’t start a fire if this was meant to be a passing visit.</p><p>"These things for the baby?"</p><p>"For <em>Hope</em>, yes," Savitar replied, looking over Barry's shoulder into the room. "Hey, Iris — oh, you look exhausted."</p><p>Iris chuckled softly. "Exhausted is an understatement."</p><p>Savitar raised his bags over Barry, who was blocking his entrance into the room. "Well, I hear gifts make things better," Savitar replied with a loving smile as if he wasn’t standing there. "If I can come in."</p><p>“Iris is breastfeeding,” Barry answered before Iris could, “which I’d have told you at the door if you’d knocked...from the <em>outside</em>.</p><p>Iris cleared her throat, causing both men to look her way. “Actually, the babies are just finishing up, Barr,” Iris said, as she adjusted her shirt.</p><p>Barry let out a soft breath, reluctantly moving aside for Savitar to entire the room. The other speedster made a beeline towards the bed and sat the bags on the side of the bed before taking a seat next to Iris.</p><p>She attempted to move over to make room for him, but her pain medicine was wearing off, causing her to hiss.</p><p>"Be careful," Savitar said, hand to her back. "Especially since you're juggling precious cargo."</p><p>He stroked the side of Hope's cheek, perched awkwardly in Iris's left arm, then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, the contact causing her to stir. Her little head tilted in his direction almost immediately.</p><p>"Aww, I think she wants you, Sav," Iris said, a thin smile spreading across her face.</p><p>"May I?"</p><p> Iris tilted her head, incredulous. "Yes, please give my arm a break."</p><p>Savitar chuckled, taking his child from Iris and cradled her against her chest. Iris re-positioned Bart into a more comfortable position. </p><p>In the room's corner stood Barry, who was watching this exchange, the two parents almost oblivious to his presence. The rapport Iris had with Savitar wasn't surprising, given everything that had transpired over the last year, but it still wasn't easy seeing them in such an intimate space. </p><p>But he wouldn't dare complain, as Iris reveled in the relief of only having to hold one baby instead of two, even if it was only a few minutes. If he hadn’t had to work, he’d be in his own bed, with his own wife, helping her with their babies.</p><p>"Um, Iris I'm gonna put these bags in the nursery, before I head out okay.”</p><p>Iris glanced up, away from Savitar and their small talk with a smile. "Thank you, sweetie. You're the best.</p><p> He smiled, speeding the bags in and out of the unfinished nursery.</p><p>When he returned, she and Savitar's conversation has started up again.</p><p>Barry glanced down at his watch, watching the seconds tick by as Savitar continued to fill up unwanted space in his bedroomIris caught his concerning gaze, and looked between the two of them. Reading his silent plea, she cleared her throat, glancing to Savtiar, who was completely absorbed by his daughter.</p><p>"Hey, Sav,” Iris said gently, “I know you're drowning in baby cuddles, but..”</p><p>She wouldn't finish the sentence, knowing how sensitive everything still was. </p><p>Savitar sighed, the corners of his lips twitching in frustration, but he didn’t fight her, understanding that causing grief with Barry would only add to <em>hers</em>. "Alright, I'll be back around lunchtime, okay?"</p><p>Iris smiled, softly. "Yeah, though that'll definitely be my ‘bathroom break/nap/lunch time. That's if the babies haven't sucked me dry by then."</p><p>Her words were said in jest, but they still caused Barry to grimace. He hated that he had to leave her with two babies, but what stung even more is that she could have had some help in Savitar, and very much would've suggested that as an option, if she wasn't trying to respect his wishes.</p><p>Barry sighed, fists balled at his sides, body fighting the words trying to escape his lips. But the love she felt for her overrode his ego, so he pushed out a croaked: "Why doesn't he just stay with you today, Iris?"</p><p>Iris and Savitar looked at him at nearly the same time, varying degrees of disbelief on their faces. </p><p>"Are you sure you’re okay with that, Barr?" Iris asked, carefully, though the hopefulness that he was, was clear in her voice. </p><p>He smiled, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Yeah, you need some help, I can't be here right now. So..." he sighed, defeated. "Yeah."</p><p>Iris gasped softly. "Aww, baby, you’re so sweet. I definitely need the help.”</p><p>He nodded, lips pressed tight. "Yeah. Well."</p><p>She turned to Savitar, the silent proposition resting on her eager smile. “Well, will you? Will you stay?”</p><p>Savitar scoffed. “What kind of question is that? Of course I’ll stay.”</p><p>Iris pressed a hand into her chest. “Oh, thank God,” she said, relieved. </p><p>“Savitar, I told you to call me Savitar,” Savitar replied with a cheeky grin. </p><p>Iris scrunched up her face in confusion before the underlying punchline registered. “Wow. You’ve been a father for barely two days and you’re already making dumb jokes?”</p><p>Savitar laughed, following up with cloying sarcasm that Iris seemed to eat up, a clear sign to Barry it was time to go.</p><p>"Well, I'll check in with you throughout the day, Iris," Barry said as he walked towards the door.</p><p>Iris smiled. "Okay, honey. Be caref—.”</p><p>Barry had sped away before Iris could complete her thought. Iris frowned and pushed down the coldness of his departure. She knew that this couldn't be easy for Barry, but he'd been the one who'd suggested that Savitar stay. She sighed softly, hoping that time was all they all needed to fall into a comfortable, easy routine.  </p><p>"So," Savitar said, once the other man left the room feeling a little less crowded. <em>Hell, a lot</em>. "What do you need?" He asked, with a smile so large, he knew Iris could feel the love emanating from him.</p><p>But he couldn't help himself. He was looking upon a woman so beautiful that she made messy hair and puffed up eyes look good. But most importantly, she'd gone through extreme physical torture to bear his child.</p><p>His baby girl.</p><p>Even with all the other bullshit that came with it, he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Well?" he beckoned once more. “Your wish is my command.”</p><p>She smiled, endeared by the energy radiating from him. “Honestly, a nap, a hot meal, and a bath would be amazing, but, I'd settled for just a nap."</p><p>"Nonsense," Savitar said with a shake of the head.</p><p>He rose from the bed and handed Hope back over to Iris.</p><p>She looked at him curiously, but took their baby girl back in her arms. He was gone a second later, and when he returned, one more after that, he held a large breakfast platter from iHop. "Here's your breakfast, he said, setting it down on her bedside table. "I already ran you a hot bath, and after you're done, you can nap."</p><p>Her eyes widened appreciation. "Wow, Sav. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”</p><p>He shrugged, leaning over to retrieve his daughter. She was wide awake, belly full, content for the momene00the perfect state for him to get to know her.</p><p>"Yeah, well, new mommies should be pampered, shouldn't they?" He replied in a ridiculous baby voice as he tickled Hope's belly. "Yes, they should. Especially your mommy. Isn’t that right?"</p><p>Iris’s eyes widened, in awe. The joy radiating from Savitar was palpable, present even in the vibrations of his voice in the air. "Okay, who are you and what have you and what have you done with Savitar?"</p><p>He pried his eyes away from his daughter long enough to cut Iris a glance. "What?"</p><p>"You're just so...happy. I've never seen you like this before. Not even with me."</p><p>Savitar returned his gaze to Hope, flashing her a wide grin. “Oh, look, your mommy is jealous, isn't she?"</p><p>Iris nudged him in the shoulder. “I am not jealous of my own daughter."</p><p>He laughed, tickling Hope's chin with his finger. "She's totally jealous, baby, but it's alright. She's just going to have to learn to share the spotlight, right?"</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous."</p><p>He grinned, slyly. "That's okay, no one can replace you, baby mama."</p><p>Her mouth dropped open, feigning offense. "Didn't I tell you I am nobody's baby mama?”</p><p>Savitar rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."</p><p>"Anyway," she replied, over the smile on her lips, "I am going to take you up on that generous offer for a bath."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Iris pressed a kiss into Bart's forehead and placed his pacifier into his mouth. He was on his way to sleep, and if she could keep things quiet, she might pull off this bath before he needed to be fed again.</p><p> "Can you push me Bart's crib?"</p><p>“Yeah,” Savitar said with a nod as he walked over with Hope to the crib.</p><p>Meanwhile, Barry sped into the living room of the loft.</p><p>He'd forgotten his wallet and came back for it. He’d also he'd left without kissing Iris or the babies goodbye, something he'd regretted immediately.</p><p>That wasn’t the tone he wanted to set for this new chapter in their lives, especially since so much of their baby’s first moments had been shrouded in stress and unrest. He wouldn’t allow the rest of it to be, no matter how hard it was to adjust to the fact that Savitar would be a constant in their lives, now.</p><p>Savitar and Iris’s voices grew loud as he neared the bedroom, though he still couldn’t make out the exact words. Just cheerful mumblings and snickers between them.He found himself unconsciously takinglighter steps until he was at the bedroom door, peering in through a crack. </p><p>Savitar was balancing Hope in one arm as Iris placed Bart inside of his crib. Barry’s rapidly beating heart rate slowed, ever so slightly, at the innocent image.</p><p>He hung his head, ashamed that, for a moment, he’d feared to see a far less innocent image, which was extra ridiculous, given Iris had just given birth and was in no shape to betray him in that way, even if she wanted to.</p><p>Once Bart was safe in his crib, Iris scooted slowly to the edge of the bed. She slowly let her feet hit the floor and tried to stand, but seemed to he having trouble. Barry’s fist instinct was to rush in and help her, but before he could, he heard: “Can you help me up Sav? I am really sore this morning.”</p><p>“Yeah, just, let me just lay Hope down.” </p><p>Savitar then extended both hands to Iris. She clasped her hands around his, bracing herself with a deep breath, then pushed her body off the bed, groaning through the pain. “Thank you,” she replied, once fully upright.</p><p>“Anything for you, beautiful,” he said, holding a hand to her back in case she felt weak.</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. “Please. I have bags under my eyes, am a bloody geyser from the waist down, 40 pounds heavier than I used to be, AND—.”</p><p>Savitar raised a finger to her lips, quieting her. “You are...the mother of my child, so you are <em>perfect</em>.”</p><p>Iris gasped, heart swelling. “Aww, Sav. Thank you, I needed that.”</p><p>Barry’s face collapsed.</p><p>Seeing Iris express the love she felt for Savitar, physically, through sex, was one thing, but seeing this simple, sweet pure affection between them, was something his mind didn’t register kindly. He backed away from the door, hastily, unable to continue with his original mission to get his wallet, and sped away, just before they made it to the bedroom door...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>